What goes around comes around
by EdwardPattinson
Summary: Edward and Bella met at New Years Eve at the beach and they shared a kiss..they meet again at school but Edward is a teacher and shes a student. What will happen when they cant ignore their feelings any longer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is our first story in fanfiction! Im writing it with my best friend Jimena! Thank you so much for helping me! I owe you a big one! Hope everyone enjoys this fanfiction as mucch as we enjoyed writing it. Please read and review.**

**All characters belong to SM.**

**EPOV**

I woke up feeling like I had slept for seconds rather than hours. I was so tired. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 6.30; I still had an hour before my first day of teaching at, guess where, high school starts. I will have to bare crazy hormone teenagers all year. The story of my life.

I got out of bed, and looked down at me. I was wearing a pair of black boxers and no shirt. I went to my closet and looked for something appropriate for a teacher. I ended with a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt. I quickly cleaned myself, taking a shower, brushing my teeth's, shaving the small beard that had begun to form and changing quickly. After that I quickly grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and ran to the door.

When I got to the parking lot of Fork High school, I parked my silver Volvo at the teacher's side. There were already cars parked there. I recognized a big green jeep parked there. Before buying my baby, aka, my Volvo, I was thinking on buying one of those monsters but decided against it. I got out of my car grabbing my black bag and walking to the main entrance. I got a couple of stares from giggling girls but didn't say or didn't do anything about it. I got to the staff room, looking around. Most teachers were in their nearly forties. A couple of them were just a little older than me, so at least I wasn't the youngest one, I hope. I went over to the food table and got me a cup of coffee. There was a tall and scary looking guy there. I stood beside him, a little intimidate by his figure. He looked down at me and grinned widely making his dimples appear.

"Hey there pal" he said in a strong but friendly voice. I smiled,

"Hey" I said shyly,

"I'm Couch, McCarty, but for you, I'm Emmett" He stuck out his hand in front of him. I took it and said, "Edward"

He nodded, "You're the new history teacher right? Pleasure, now I don't have to listen at that old man talking about my grandfather's time"

I chuckled, "It sounds like you've been doing that for a long time"

"You have no idea. It's my second year here" he nodded, "How can I've never seen you before in this incredibly small town"

I shrugged, "I lived at California before but my parents moved here a while ago and I decided to come here"

He nodded, "Oh, cool .It's a small school but the students are great. We are having a new student today. Cant remember the last time that happened" he laughed, the loudest laugh I've heard in a while and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. He may look scary but he was really friendly. We talked a little more until the bell rang indicating registration.

"You know were your class is, right?" He asked.

I took out the time table they had given me a few weeks ago.

"I believe it's this one" I asked showing him the class number they had written there.

He nodded, "Oh, wow, you have all the year groups. Good luck with that" he said before waving at me and disappearing at the door.

I didn't have a tutor room so I stayed a little longer at the staff looking around. It had uncomfortable brown couches; a flat screen placed on the wall, some tables, toilets, a small dart game board, and a small kitchen. It looked nice. I walked out of the staff looking around the school I will be coming so often. My mind wondered back to my parents, and my decision to come home. Personal reasons. I sighed as I opened the door to my classroom. There were a lot of brown desks, a table at the front and a white board. There also was a TV and a DVD player. I sat down on the black chair that was behind my desk. I got out some papers and waited until my first class got here. The seconds passed quickly and soon I had students from freshman year, gathering around my class. I had butterflies in my stomach as I saw the students entering. It was my very first time as a teacher, I was good at teaching, but I was shy as well, so it was a little hard to face a crowd of students. I had been at high school before, and I knew how students talked about the teachers even though at school I was more of the freak of the class, I still knew what others thought about them.

I stood up as soon as all the kids were sitting at their places. I leaned in front of my desk and placed my hands back at the table as I looked at all the student's faces.

"Morning, I'm Mr. Cullen, and I will be teaching you history this year. I don't know any of you, and I'll try my best to remember names, but be patient and im sorry if I get any name wrong" I said nervously. All the boys looked bored at my little speech, but the girls looked like they were drooling.

I sighed, "The first thing I want to know is how much of the World War II you know and also so I get to know you a bit better" I looked around, "So any of your ancestors were part of the War?" I asked, three kids raised their hands, I asked the girl who was closer to me,

"What's you're name first"

"I'm Jessica" the girl said. She had light brown hair and looked a bit enthusiastic. Not a bad thing but I had a feeling it wasn't about history, "and my great, great grandfather was part of it, he died there as well" she said proudly. I nodded and smiled. "Good, who else?" I asked. After that I felt more comfortable and my classes past by as the end of the day got closer. I had two freshman classes, two junior classes, A and B, and at the last period I will have my senior year class. I was looking forward to that one. Seniors take history more seriously than other grades. Even though im just two years older than most of them, its still weird teaching people who are just as old as me.

I sat at my chair and went through some of my other classes, before reading my seniors names. After reading them I had remembered a few of them_. Mike, Angela, Tyler, James, Alice, Jasper and Isabella._ The last name stayed in my mind a little longer than necessary. A few flashbacks played in my head at the sound of that name. A _holiday thing_ I remembered myself. _I will never see her again._ I sighed, and I couldn't stop the flashback to appear again.

_It was New Years Eve, and I was sitting at the deck of the hotel my family and I were staying at, looking at the stars. This is the worst new start of the year I have ever had. I repeated at myself. How can a 20 year old guy be so dead bored when I could be partying with friends? Oh right I don't have friends. _

_I kept staring at stars, thinking that maybe time will pass faster by doing that. I saw figures move in front of me at the bay of the sea. There was a girl and a boy younger than me, walking hand in hand. After a few minutes the girl pulled away of his hold and said something that sounded like ´stop it´. My brows furrowed thinking that maybe his boyfriend or whatever had hurt her. If I was lucky enough to have a girlfriend I will never hurt her. They started to argue, until the boy pressed his lips to her, she didn't kiss him back but didn't fight against it either. When the boy pulled back for air, the girl brought her right hand up and punched him right in the face. I wanted to laugh but when I realized that the boy wasn't hurt at all and the girl was, all laughing thoughts were gone. She was holding her hand against her chest, and although I couldn't see her face I knew she was crying. The boy tried to grab her hand but she turned away and ran towards the entrance of the hotel. Were I was sitting at. She run passed me and I caught a glimpse of her face. With tears in her eyes, and a pain look on her face, she still looked beautiful. I stood up as soon as she ran inside and debated with myself if I should go after her. The boy, who had hurt her, came running and stood beside me. I looked up at him; he was a few inches taller than me. He had dark brown skin, black long hair and looked hurt. He looked at me and cracked a small smile. _

"_I don't know what to do" he said irritated as he sat down at the stairs I had been sitting at a few moments ago. I sat down beside him and asked, "With what?" _

_He looked at me and said, "With her, she just keeps rejecting me every time. It's like she doesn't want anything more than friendship. I know that we are cousins but…" _

"_You're cousins?" I asked interrupting him. How can he like his own cousin?_

"_Not blood cousins, but our parents are best friends since forever and we are like family" _

_I nodded, "Maybe you should give her time" I said, _

_He laughed, "No, I'm through. I can't keep hurting myself anymore but I know that she will come begging me soon. Telling me that she needs me, and I would reject her, so she will know the pain she put me through" _

_I was shocked by his words. How can he be so mean to someone he loves or thinks he does? He then looked at me with an angry expression, "You must think I'm heartless but you don't know anything. She goes out to dates with every one that asks her, but not me, no ´how can I date Jacob´, she didn't even wanted to go to the spring dance with me, saying some stupid excuse about going to Jacksonville" he said, I nodded, "Maybe she just doesn't like you that way" I said, trying to calm this stranger. _

_He nodded "Do you think I'm blind. Of course she doesn't. Okay maybe it's because I cheated on her, on our date but it was because I was tired with her nonsense" _

"_So you did go out with her" I pointed out._

"_One time, I practically begged" he said like it was nothing,_

"_How did you cheated on her?" I asked, curiously._

"_Well, we went as a double date with two other friends, Leah and Mike, and well she went to the bathroom. Mike was nowhere to be seen, so I just made my move with Leah. She came back and saw us, and didn't do anything but said she knew it was a bad idea to go on a date with me" he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. _

_Was he blind? How can he still think she will date him after he did that? _

"_Do you honestly think she will date you again after that?" I asked voicing my thoughts. _

"_I hoped. It was a mistake but I'm a teenager, okay, I date and kiss. That's what I do" _

"_How old are you?" _

"_16" he said, "I had 15 when that happened" _

"_And her?" _

"_Right now 17" he said, "I'm going inside. I think she broke her knuckle but why the hell did she punched me" he stood up and walked inside. I sighed, damn this kid was crazy. I stood up and went inside too, looking around for the girl. I checked the lobby, the small doctor area, the stores, until I finally gave up and walked out to the deck again. I saw someone sitting at the beach, and soon recognize her as the girl I was looking for. My brain didn't ask me about it, but soon I found myself walking toward her. I was standing a foot away from her, when I was deciding on whether I walked away or sit beside her. I decided that if I walked away I would regret it the rest of my life, so I sat down. She jumped a little frightened by my sudden appearance and looked at me. I looked at her, and when my eyes locked with her chocolate brown eyes which I could see with bright clarity even on the dark, I knew I had made the correct decision. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. My heart was beating fast and my brain was thinking furiously. Do I ask something? Introduce myself? Just stay quiet? What do I do? I decided that it's better if I said hello first. _

"_Hi" I said shyly. I wasn't good at talking with girls. She smiled a smile that made my heart beat fast. What is wrong with me, I don't even know her! _

"_Hey" she breathed, a beautiful pink colour appeared at her check and I couldn't help but stare. She ducked her head down when she noticed me staring. I had to say something now! Why am I such a dork? _

"_How's your hand?" I asked pathetically. _

_She looked at me, her eyes widening and a hint of sadness showing on her face._

"_You saw that?" she asked. Her voice was the sweetest thing I have ever heard, I nodded, "Sorry, I was sitting at the deck and saw it" I said, looking back at the deck, she nodded, "Its nothing, I just think I cracked my knuckle or something" _

"_Did someone check it?" _

"_No, I just put some ice on it" she said._

_I panicked and asked her "Do you mind if I see it, my father is a doctor" I shrugged, _

_She nodded; "It's really nothing" I took her hand gently, so she wouldn't feel any pain and took her small feminine hand in mines. I stroked it a few times and looked closely at her knuckles. Surely her thumb was a little sore. _

"_You didn't keep your thumb inside your fist, did you?" I asked her. _

_She laughed, "No, I don't go throwing punches around, you know" she said, I chuckled, _

"_Can you move it?" I asked, referring to her thumb. She nodded and moved it a little but then winced, "Hurts" she said before biting her lower lip. I nodded, "Sorry, you should probably go to a doctor to get it checked" I said, _

"_I will, but later" she said. _

_I don't know what got to me but suddenly I placed a soft kiss on her hand, and after that I didn't let go. I kept stroking it, and a comfortable silence washed through us. I looked up at the sky. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, looking at the sky as well._

"_Very" I said looking at her. She looked at me then, and blushed. I smiled at her. _

"_I'm Edward by the way" I said. _

"_Isabella, but I prefer Bella" she said. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. _

"_Nice to meet you Bella" I said, she smiled, and I could feel my heartbeat fastening. _

"_Me too, Edward" a thrill shot through me when she said my name. _

"_Did you come here for the holidays as well?" I asked, _

"_Yeah, me and my dad and some family friends, and you?" she said. _

"_The same, but just me, and my parents" I said, _

"_Are your parents at the party at that restaurant?" she asked, _

"_Yeah, but they will be here soon, they said they wanted to spend the night with me" _

_She nodded, "I'm supposed to stay with Jake and Rebecca, his sister but…its getting old" she said, I knew that she didn't want to bring the topic of the guy named Jacob again so I let it go. _

_We talked about everything and nothing. We laughed about nothing in particularly until our sides hurt. She told me some stories about her life, and I told her the little crazy things I've done. She wants to be a writer or a chef. I know, two completely different careers, but after talking to her for what seemed like seconds rather than hours, I knew she was very talented. She lived in Phoenix with her mother after her parents divorced, and I learned a lot of new things about her while talking. It felt so…good talking with her, I felt normal and comfortable opening up with her. _

_We were lying on our backs looking at the stars –well, she was looking at the stars, while I was looking at her from the corner of my eye – when we heard people doing the count down. _

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1….happy new year!" we both sat up and fireworks appeared on the sky. _

"_Wow" Bella said, as she looked at the fireworks. I looked up at it. The whole sky was replaced with multiple colours and it was beautiful. I looked back to Bella, the colours from the fireworks shined on her pale skin and I could see her better. I softly gasped at her beauty. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She was smiling brightly and in her chocolate brown eyes the fireworks resembled. _

"_You're beautiful" I blurted out before I had the chance to stop myself. I could see the soft colour returning on her cheeks. _

"_Thanks" she said, looking down at the sand. I held her chin up and looked at her eyes again, "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" I said. Her blush deepened and I don't know what came up with me after that. I slowly but hesitantly I leaned down looking at her lips. I was an inch apart, her eyes were closed, when I whispered, "Happy new year, Bella" and then I crushed my lips to her. It was a soft and sweet kiss. Well in general it was my first kiss and I was glad it was with Bella. She kissed me back and I smiled. She had returned the kiss to me! Not like when the other boy kissed her, she actually kissed me back! We kissed until we were out of breath and I was more than happy. I pressed my forehead to hers and she whispered, "Happy new year" I smiled my crocked smile at her. We looked at each others eyes, and then her phone started beeping. We both jumped at the sudden sound and she ducked onto her pocket to get it. _

"_Hello" she said, the other end started talking and Bella's eyes turn sad. _

"_Sorry dad, I'm at the beach, I'm coming. Okay, sorry, bye" She hanged up quickly and stood up from our place on the sand. _

"_You're leaving" It wasn't a question I already knew it and my heart dropped. _

"_Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and my dad wants to see me" she rolled her eyes._

_I nodded, "Will I see you again?" I asked her, _

"_I don't know, I wish I can see you before I go, but I leave around 6am"._

_Between sleeping more and seeing a beautiful girl I just kissed, for the last time…I don't even have to think about it. _

"_I'll be at the lobby, meet me there" I said, she smiled, and nodded, "See you" she said before running off to the hotel. I smiled at her back, hoping tomorrow will come sooner. How wrong was I at the beginning? This has been the best New Years Eve in my whole life. _

The bell of the school ringing brought me back from my thoughts. If you want to know the ending, I did went to the lobby but she never appeared and when I asked the reception man if he knew an Isabella and if she had left he told me the Swans left early. The good thing about this whole mess is that she wrote me a letter. A sweet goodbye letter, I wish I had given her something too, but at least I had this short letter, which I'm embarrassed to admit, I read it frequently. My seniors were gathering around my classroom by then and I stood up from my chair to write something on the board. I heard a few giggling and people talking but didn't do anything about it. I turned around to see all of my seniors already sitting on their desks, I smiled. I looked out the window, not bothering on looking at anyone.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Cullen, ill be your history teacher this year" I said looking out at the window. My hands were sweating and I had no idea why. I looked back at the class and froze when I saw a very familiar face. She wasn't staring at me, but at her book in front of her. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widening. I looked away quickly to the boy beside her. _It can't be her, it's not her, it's not my Bella. No, no way she lives at Phoenix. _I quickly looked around the classroom and back to her. She was looking at me, and I bet I had the same expression as hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it so far, next chapter will be out tomorrow or later today. What are you waiting for???? Hit that review button now!-Jimena and Fiore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! Wow we cant believe so many people liked it!! thanks so much, it means a lot to us!! We will be writing in BPOV also, but in the next chapter. Thanks for the ones who reviewed and also to everybody who read it! Now we present you chapter 2! Hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Oh yeah, we dont own anything! SM does. **

_It's her!_ I screamed in my head, easy Edward, maybe she's her twin, why will she be in forks when she lives at sunny Phoenix? Damn it, it's really her. It took all my will not to walk over her and kiss her right there in front of everybody. My emphasis only took a few seconds and I was grateful the class didn't notice my freaked out moment. I quickly gathered my thoughts and left that one big thought for the end of the class.

"Okay, I don't know any of you- I looked at Bella and mentally said, _for one tiny exception – _and I'm not good at names, so be patient. This year we'll be doing governments and rulers, hope everybody knows what that means" I smiled at my comment, who doesn't know that?

"Very funny Mr. Cullen" the boy sitting beside Bella said, his friends laughed but Bella didn't. I smiled, not because what he said, but because Bella didn't laughed at me.

"Funny, right?" He asked Bella, she looked at him and smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

_No, she doesn't find it funny. _I wanted to say, but decided I will just continue with my lesson.

"Okay, I will ignore that – I looked at my registration – Mr. Newton, right?"

"That's right, I'm the very same, Mr. Newton" he said as he winked at _my _Bella I mean Bella. I tried to calm down and continue with my class but couldn't because of Mike distractions. He kept giving glances at Bella, or cracking jokes that weren't funny, or whispering to Bella something which gratefully she ignored, it was irritating me.

"Okay Mike. Out. Now" I said through clench teeth's angrily, which surprised me. I didn't know I was that angry. He looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"What? I haven't done anything" he said, I sighed.

"Please Mike. I don't want to give you a detention on the first day of school" I said, he narrowed his eyes at me and stood up from his desk. He gave Bella one more glance, but she wasn't looking at him. I followed behind him.

"What is wrong with you Mike?" I asked as soon as we were outside.

He shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"You keep interrupting my class. I don't care if you don't want to be here, there are others who want to learn something. Okay? If you don't want to be here, feel free to leave" I said,

"Seriously?" he said,

"Of course, just consider you failing my class this year" I said.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll behave. It's just don't you know that I'm sitting besides someone".

I narrowed my eyes "Everybody sits besides someone" I said, so he could explain, although I knew what he referred to.

"Not just someone, the prettiest girl at school" he said as if it was obvious, I rolled my eyes, although inside I wanting to rip his head off.

"Then change places" I stated.

"No way! I'll behave" he said.

"Okay, and stopped distracting Isabella. She wants to learn something new, I bet" I said.

"Its Bella, by the way, but okay, ill stop, see you, Cullen" He said as he walked in again,

"Mr, Cullen" I clarified, as I entered behind him.

"I don't care" I sighed. I hated this boy. Not just because he likes Bella but because he's so annoying. Okay maybe it's because he likes Bella but what's wrong with that.

The rest of the hour went smoothly, just a few stares of Mike at Bella but at least he didn't interrupt me again. When the hour was finally over, I watched at how Bella left without saying goodbye to me. Maybe she doesn't remember who I am .Although it's just been seven months, yes I've been counting. I sat down at my chair, and let it all sink in. Bella was my student. I was her teacher. Maybe she has a boyfriend now; she was beyond beautiful, even dumb Mike sees it. I sighed. Maybe it really was a one kiss thing, nothing special for her. Although her letter was sweet, I never thought she was feeling the same as I was. I missed her, and every time I thought about her my heart beats faster and I lose it. I want her to be mine, but now it was impossible. I'm a teacher. I can go to jail if I date her. Although I doubt she wants to. She can do so much better than me. I sighed again. What a mess, why do I feel like they just put a knife in my heart. I've just known her for a few hours, we kissed and I felt sparks but it was probably nothing for her. I looked inside my back and found my notebook. I took it out and flipped through pages until I found her letter. I opened it carefully for the billionth time and read it.

_Edward, _

_I was mistaken, my flight does leave at 6 but we had to go earlier. I wish I could see you again, but that's impossible, if you get this and I'm thinking maybe you won't but I will still write even though I'm not 100% sure you'll get it. I had an incredibly great time last night, it was the best New Years Eve I've ever had. I'm glad I met you and even though I was going through a rather hard time right there, you light me up and I felt really comfortable with you. I'm always really shy around people but I don't know what happen, it was as if I've known you since forever. Thank you about everything. Although I don't know you, I wish I could know more about you, not just the few things you said at the beach. I have to leave now, happy New Year, all the best for you. Hope all your wishes and dreams come true this year. Be happy and live life with a grain of salt and a shot of tequila! _

_I will never forget the start of this year. _

_Love, _

_Bella. _

I had this letter memorized by heart, but even though I've read it billionth times, it still hit me like the first time. Tears started forming in my eyes and I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Even though, Bella was in this same building, this same town, I still can't help the grief I feel, this time even worse, knowing that Bella & Edward will never happen, because I'm her damn teacher. I couldn't deal with it anymore; I put the letter back in the notebook and put it inside my bag. I walked to the door and locked it. It was the end of the day for me. I just had to make one stop at the reception.

I stood up of my chair, took my stuff out and locked the classroom. When I got to reception I handed the classroom key to the lady and all the other school stuff. I then heard a familiar voice close to me. It was an angels voice, reminded me of someone. I turned around and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was Bella. She was talking to the lady about school stuff, I guess. I stared at her and she turned around and looked at me. Our eyes connected and we didn't broke apart for what felt like hours. The silence was broken by her sweet voice.

"Hello, Sir", she said, hiding her amusement.

"Hi", my voice came out in a breath.

"Sir, was there any homework?" She asked me.

Homework? She was actually asking me about homework! After all this time. She really didn't remember me. Didn't remember our night, the best night in all my life. Maybe I really didn't mean anything to this girl. Or maybe… Ok, stop it Edward! You are being too negative. I don't think she doesn't remember, I bet she is just acting as if she doesn't because we are not in private, this lady's over the counter may be listening, they could be blabs which like gossiping.

"Sir, are you there?" She got me out of my thoughts with those words.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I was thinking if I Ieft any but I don't think I did, actually I didn't because we couldn't even revise anything with your Mike friend interrupting".

"Oh, ok sir, I'm sorry for that by the way".

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault". Actually it was but I didn't really mind that.

"Well, but he was actually talking and trying to impress me or something, he is always like that when he's around me".

"Yes, I think I have realized that already". I chuckled. She blushed. It was a very beautiful blush; she looked beautiful with her soft red cheeks, so beautiful. I couldn't resist myself to kiss those tasty lips again. I had to. No. I had to resist.

"Can I kiss you?" I said softly, for her not to listen.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing" I repeated rather shyly.

"Anyways Sir, I have to leave now, guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Of course you will. I got to get going as well anyways".

"Bye" She said.

"Bye" I said softly and feeling sad.

When I got to my parent's place I saw the lights of the house on, that means there's someone here, my dog, Zac, came to greet me, barking all over the place and moving his tail sideways. He is a golden retriever aged one, in dog ages, seven.

"Hey buddy". My dog's happiness was so inspiring, that made me want to see Bella again. I had to leave.

"Sorry Zac, I have to leave now, I promise I'll play with you when I come back". I said trying to convince my dog to let me go.

"If someone is here… I'll be back!" I shouted

"Bye!" Esme shouted back from somewhere in the house.

I got to my silver Volvo and drove nowhere in particularly. I ended in the Green's Mall. I then saw a girl coming out of a red convertible and towards me. She had blonde, long hair, tall and was wearing a very short summer dress. She looked kind of mad glaring at my car.

"You can't park here!" she shouted.

"What? When? Where? Why?" I asked confused.

"That's my spot!"

"This is a free country and I don't see your name here!" I said. I usually didn't talk like this in front of a girl, but today I wasn't in a good mood.

"Well, I always park in there and the parking lot is full".

"Well, I was here first" I snapped.

"So? It's my spot! I come here everyday and I have a very mad boyfriend in the car right now" She said pointing to the red car.

"Oh really? Bring it on!" I said, referring the last part to the supposed boyfriend in the car.

I then realized the car was stopping in the middle of the road and I saw a shadow with a strong and big figure. A tall, strong and big man came out of the car. It was no other than the guy which intimidated me when I first saw him. It was Emmett, the coach.

"Eddie" He said excited.

"Emmett?"

"Who else would it be? I can tell you've been bothering my girl".

"Oh… I'm sorry man; you can take this spot if you like". I said calmly. The girl glared at me and said, "So you give him the spot, huh?"

"Hey Rose, baby calm down, he was here first. You can stay in this spot Ed, we don't mind anymore".

"What?" She said in a furious tone. Glaring, now at Emmett. This woman was a really glaring person.

Emmett went to his car without saying a word.

"Emmett!! What the hell are you doing?" This Rose person said.

I got out of the car, before getting in trouble and left the couple discuss alone.

I walked alone around the mall, staring at some of the stores. I finally entered to huge bookstore, the biggest I've ever seen in Forks. I found a book which was called 'nine stories', it looked good and it was a short book, just how I like it. I guess I will have time to read it during my free periods at school. After an hour or so I was planning to go to my car and listen to music and then go home when I heard someone call my name from behind, guess who it was?

"Hello Emmet" I said turning around knowing it was him.

"Hi, I controlled my girlfriend from her madness, she was about to rip your and my head off".

I chuckled. "Oh, thanks, guess I owe you one" I said trying to sound pleased.

"Sure, sure. Do you have something to do tonight?" He asked me.

I checked my -touch pretending to be a busy person, like if I was one.

"I'm free tonight. Why?" I asked.

"Rosalie and I are having a movie night today at our house, want to come?" He said sounding comfortable with the idea. I thought about it for a minute. Wouldn't I be a inconvenience? He sounded comfortable with it, so I guess it was okay.

"Sure, I guess".

"Ok, I'll call you to give you my address, see you tonight then! Come around nine" He said excited.

"Alright, nine's ok, bye" I said hiding my enthusiasm.

He was heading out and while I was doing a happy dance he turned around and laughed, he didn't comment about it though.

"By the way, she also invited her brother and two other friends" He said between laughs.

"Okay" I said embarrassed that he caught me in action.

After this, I went to my car and drove quickly towards home. I parked my car in front of my parent's house, stepped outside and opened the entrance door lock with my key. None of my parents were there; they told me earlier that they will go eat outside tonight. Something approached me; I was a bit scared so I got the first thing I could see. I then waited for that figure to approach me with the tennis racket I had just grabbed, in my hand. The figure was coming closer until I actually saw what it was, it was my dog. I chuckled at myself. He started barking like he had never done before when he saw me.

"Hey dog!" I said in a happy tone.

He jumped on top of me throwing himself towards my body and making me fall to the floor, he then licked all over my face, which was a bit disgusting. After playing for a bit with my dog I realized it was already eight, I had to get ready and fast. When I got to my room I saw my phone was vibrating, I reached for it and saw it was an unknown number, probably Emmett. He called just to tell me his address and how to get there. After talking with him I opened my closet and took out a red V-necked shirt, a pair of jeans and red shoes. My hair was untidy as always and I wasn't pretending on fixing it, I liked it the way it was. When I was ready I just picked up my phone and headed outside of my room. I said 'goodbye' to my dog and left a note telling my parents I would get home late. If you are wondering, yes I'm the kind of person who talks to their dogs.

I drove my Volvo and got to this place, it was a lovely street. The street was called Llama Land. I got to the house 184 and it was a huge, modern style house. I rang the house bell and a guy, which looked familiar to me, opened it, he had long, but not too long, blonde hair, was tall and thin. Oh I remember, It was Jasper, the kid I teach at school, I didn't know students where invited here tonight.

"Hello, Jasper, right?"

"Hi, yeah, have we ever met?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean? I'm your history teacher".

"Oh, yeah right, didn't remember your face, I'm sorry sir".

"Yeah, don't be, can I come in?"

"I guess. Wait. What have you come here for?" he asked doubting.

"Well, isn't the movie night here?" I replied dumbfounded.

"It is. You mean you were invited here? By who?"

"Emmett, even though it's none of your business right? Let me in" I said.

The boy moved to one side and I stepped inside. Inside the house it looked even better. Rosalie greeted me from the kitchen that was on the left. I guess her bad mood was over. Emmett approached me and greeted me in a hug. He then led me to a small cinema area in his house. The screen came down and the curtains closed automatically. It was amazing.

"Cool right?"

"Yeah, that's amazing"

"Yeah my father is a cinema director or something, so he installed me this baby here" he said referring to his small cinema place.

"So Ed, I bet you don't know any of these people, maybe some of them from school or something but I will present them to you anyway".

"Ok, it sounds good to me" I said.

"Well, you already know Rosalie, my girlfriend. The guy who opened you the door is Jasper, he is Rose's bro. Ok, ehm, that girl is Alice or midget, Jasper's girlfriend" he said pointing to each one when speaking about them. The last thing he said got me dazed, what a small world! "The girl over there is Bella, the little klutz, Alice's best friend". He said those last words and my heartbeats went wild.

And then I saw her, she was standing next to Alice, I believe, laughing about something. Alice had dark brown hair, it was short and spiky. She was short on height too. She looked like a pixie. Anyways, the only thing I was really concentrating on was Bella.

"Ok, thanks Em". I said thinking of Bella and admiring her.  
"Yeah, but we're not done; now they need to meet you". He said in a serious way.  
"I guess they do".  
"Who do you want to meet first?"  
"Bella" I said quietly.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Anyone" I said undecided.  
"Ok, let's go over that corner and meet Bella and Alice".  
"Alright", I said trying to sound not interested.  
We walked towards them, but they didn't stop talking like they didn't notice our presence.  
Then Emmett shouted, "Bellaroo!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? Was it good? Also if theres any mistakes tell us, our first language isnt english! **

**Now hit the green and white buttom and REVIEW!! **

**Also I want to thanks Jimena again who is helping me with this story! Love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody!! Sorry for the long wait. We hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter and now this one too. Thanks for the ones who reviewed! It means a lot to us! **

**We dont own anythings SM does! **

**So know....**

**Chapter 3 – BPOV **

I was laughing so hard that my sides were hurting. Alice was telling me some lame stories of Tyler, a boy from school. Then Emmett suddenly shouted,

"Bellaroo!!" I jumped a little and turned around to say something when my words got stuck to my throat when I saw who was standing next to Emmett. They both were standing in front of us. I wonder how long they were there.

"What Em?" Alice asked for me when I didn't answer.

"This is Eddie, a friend from work!" Emmett said, pointing at Edward with his finger.

"I know Em, he's my history teacher." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Hello Mr. Cullen" Alice said.

I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me with a wired expression on his face which I didn't quite understand. He then looked at Alice and said, "Please, call me Edward, Mr Cullen sounds too old" They all looked at me, as if they waited for something. Oh, right, I had to say something. "Hey, Edward" I said shyly.

"Nice to see you again Bella" he said politely giving me that crocked smile I had been thinking since New Years Eve, it wasn't fair! It was far better in person.

Then Rosalie appeared with two big bowls of pop corn.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking, Emmett!" she said sarcastically, Emmett automatically ran towards her and grabbed the bowls from her reach.

"Sorry, Rosie, I was just introducing Edward to Bells and Alice" He said before giving her a quick peck which soon become a make out session.

"Okay, none of that! Break it off! Do that when you're alone" Jasper said to her sister. Rose giggled and Emmett grinned widely, "Okay, everybody to the living room!!! I take the recliner with Rosie!" he said as he ran off to the living room. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they both walked towards the living room, leaving Edward and me awkwardly standing there. I looked at him and pointed to the living room with my head and walked away. I could feel his soft footsteps behind me. Jasper and Alice were already cuddling in one of the living room couches, with a pop corn bowl between their legs. Emmett and Rose were on the recliner with another bowl on their laps. So the only couch available was the loveseat. Great. This was going to be an awkward afternoon. I looked at Edward and he was looking at the loveseat with a…kind of happy expression.

"Bella, Eddie your pop corn is there" Emmett said pointing to the bowl right next to the love seat. I grabbed it and sat down at the left corner of the really small love seat. Edward walked rather quickly and sat down beside me, our bodies weren't touching, but I could feel his body heat. Rosalie turned the lights off and said, "Okay, a comedy, drama, vampires or terror? Quick let's decide!" Emmett was thoughtful for a minute and then he said, "I want the vampire's one! They are so cool!!" he said throwing the movie 'Twilight' in the air. After arguing about it for a few minutes Emmett won, as always, and the film about the hot vampire and the human was rolling. Edward seemed a bit tensed and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His red t-shirt looked incredible on him, making his white skin sparkle in the dark. I wanted to reach out and touch him…and kiss his soft lips, which I have been daydreaming since I last saw him. But now, I had a mayor problem. He was my teacher! How was that possible! The guy I have a crush on is my history teacher.

I didn't pay much interest in the movie; I had seen it like 20 times already with Alice. She loved it, and was a twilight obsessed fan. Well as I was saying Edward, is sitting here with me at a loveseat and its like WOW. What is he doing here; I thought he was in college at California like he told me 7 months ago.

I felt Edward move beside me, closer to me. Now our bodies were touching. :) When I looked at him he smiled nervously and whispered, "Can I get some pop corn?" I nodded and passed him the bowl. He took a handful of pop corn, but didn't move from his place next to me.

A few moments later, the human girl was telling the gorgeous vampire that she knew what he was, when Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Why is everyone so pale?",

I leaned down to answer, "They are vampires, listen" I whispered back, just when the girl said, 'vampire'. Edward nodded and asks "Is she a vampire too?"

I rolled my eyes, "You haven't been paying attention at the movie, have you?" he smiled, "Yes, I have, but she is pale too. Even more than the real vampires" I chuckled, "I know" he sat back and said, "Weird film, and why do they use so much make up?" he asked rhetorically. I was about to answer when Emmett looked at me murderous and shouted, "Shut up you two! He is going to show his sparkling body!"

We continued to watch the movie in silence until it finally ended. I was getting sick with this movie because Alice and Emmett kept saying the actors lines. Emmett switched the lights on, it had gotten pretty dark, and said, "Let's watch the horror one, and then you folks can go home" We all agreed and Em put on Case 39. I haven't seen that one but something tells me I wouldn't like it. It started out like a normal film. I was grabbing a pillow with all my strength, ready to pull it on top of my eyes for scary parts. Alice and Rose were in the same position as me. Knees on top of the couch, and a pillow grabbed tightly to their chest.

It wasn't that scary, until now. The woman adopts the little girl, and now I get why they call it a suspense movie. The little girl was so creepy!!

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" I screamed, this suspense was killing me!

I grabbed the pillow that was at my left tightly. What a strange pillow, I thought. Was it that big?? Was it that hard? It looks like it has muscles….I wonder how Edwards's muscles are, must be really sculpted, hard and tanned…..Suddenly my pillow moved. Does a pillow move?!?! I looked down at my pillow; and it was definitely not a pillow. Edward's arm was being hold tightly by my hands and it was nearly purple. My eyes went wide and I automatically let go.

"Sorry" I whispered completely embarrassed by my odd behaviour,

"I thought you were the pillow" I looked up at Edward and instead of being mad; he was smiling for some reason. "No problem" he answered still smiling. I grabbed the real pillow and held it against my chest. 'Traitor'…I whispered to it. I heard a chuckle and regretted saying that out loud. My cheeks were so hot it felt like they were burning. The movie continued and I shouted a couple more times. I hated suspense movies. I couldn't handle it anymore; I got up, and was planning on not making eye contact with anybody, but unfortunately Jasper noticed my escape.

"Where are you going Bells?" he asked, I turned around and saw everyone watching me.

"Outside, I need some air" I said, pretending like the movie wasn't scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh, is little Bella scared?" Emmett said laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right"

I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, I was suddenly thirsty. My heart was hyperventilating for no other reason than the movie. Like that was true. I was sitting next to hottie number 1 and I had kissed him a few months ago and now here he is. Why is he here!? What will happen if someday we talk about what happened that night? It would be totally awkward, more than it already is, when he is my teacher and well it's just weird. Although Emmett is a teacher as well, but I don't have a crush on him. Hell no. What can I do? I don't know what to do!!

I put my head against the cold table and tried unsuccessfully not to think. I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. It probably was Alice. It was weird that she wasn't scared of this movie already. She was always one of the first ones to get scared. I didn't raise my head to see who it was, but then I felt someone sit beside me, so I did raise my head then.

Edward was sitting in the stool next to me, looking around the kitchen uncomfortably. His eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"Hey" he said,

"Scared of the movie, are we?" I asked trying to ease him. He looked incredibly shy.

He chuckled and that made my heart melt, "Nah, I already saw that one. But you were indeed scared" he said raising his eyebrows. I looked down to his arm, which was no longer purple, and back to his face.

"No, I wasn't" I said stubbornly.

He chuckled again, "Come on, you screamed like someone was killing you".

Now I had to chuckle, "Shut up"

"So, since when do you live in Forks?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Around March this year. My mother remarried and I wanted to give her some space, so I came to live with my dad" I answered.

He nodded, "Oh, cool. Is your mum still in Phoenix?" he asked. How did he know….oh right…I told him.

"Yep, I think she's moving to Jacksonville though" I said,

"Oh, and you don't plan on going with her, then?" he asked me and his voice sounded a bit nervous. It was cute.

"Probably not, I want to graduate here".

"Oh I see", he said.

"What about you?" I asked without thinking.

"Uhh, I think I will stay here until I get a new and better job offer".

"Why did you decide to come to Forks of all places?" it was still strange that he chose to come to Forks, the smallest town in the whole world.

"Well, the real reason is that I wasn't doing that well at college, so my parents found this job and they forced me to come here. The reason I tell others is that I didn't want to go to an incredibly big school."

"Why do you lie to them?" I asked. Why would he lie about his parents finding a job for him, I've got no clue.

"It's not completely a lie, though. I didn't want to go to a big school, but what would you think if a 21 year old guy, who lives with his parents, doesn't have friends and that's why their parents decided to fly him over to their hometown?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, I would think that you have two great parents who care for you".

He looked at me, kind of amazed with my little conclusion, and a smile was playing on his lips. "You don't think im a loser, a dork or an antisocial person?" he asked. I shock my head, "No, why would I think that? You don't look like a loser or a dork, and you're not antisocial if not you wouldn't be here". I answered, his smile widened, "Thanks Bella, that meant a lot to me". I smiled, at least I made him feel good.

"So, did you do your history homework?" he asked looking at me from the corner of his eye. Homework? Was there homework for tonight?

"Homework? You told me there wasn't. Was there? But I asked you!" I freaked out, but he didn't let me finish, placing a hand over my lips, and shaking with laughter.

"I'm just kidding Bella, there wasn't homework" he laughed, I slapped his arm playfully,

"Ouch, what was that for?" he whined, pretending that it hurt.

I shrugged, "For taking advantages of being the teacher" I said, he rolled his eyes at me and chuckles "Sorry Bells, but your face was priceless" he said chuckling again. He was a very chuckling person.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

We stayed quiet for a few seconds and then suddenly he said, "So, Mike, huh? Boyfriend or just friend with benefits?" He asked. That actually hurt me. Did he think so poorly of me? I felt my brows furrowed and he noticed,

"Sorry, I…well he obviously likes you, I didn't know what you two had. I'm just curious, I didn't mean any of that" he apologized; I tried to smile, "He's just my friend. He's really nice when he isn't trying too hard" I said. He nodded and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Sorry about what I said, I really didn't mean it" he apologized again.

"It's fine, apology accepted" .

He smiled, my smile, the one that made my heart melt, "Thanks". Another silence. I guess that it's because we probably remember each other, not the way we are supposed to.

"So, I take it you are not enjoying the movie. Too scary for you?" A teasing grin spread across his face.

"No" I said, but he looked at me with a 'don't lie to me' expression "Okay, something like that" I answered honestly. He chuckled. We were interrupted by Emmett's voice… "Bellsie, you need to get going! Chief Swan wouldn't like you to be late, and I don't want another restrict order" I sighed, and jumped off my stool. "Coming!" I called back. "You're Chief Swan's daughter" Edward said. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yup. Chief gave birth to me" what did I just say? "Not gave birth to me, but you know what I mean" I tried to ease my stupidity.

He laughed, "Yeah I know. Wow that's big. So are you against the law, or with the law?" I putted my thinking face and he laughed, "With the laws and against them too" I smiled.

"Hmm…what would your dad say about that?" he smiled crookedly. "Probably give me a speech of an hour and a half of why we have to obey the laws" I said, he laughed. "Has he given you that speech before?".

I laughed remembering, "Yeah, when I was little. Then I learned that with Charlie the laws are always obeyed".

He smiled, "Guess I know how that feels. My dad's a doctor, he also has his manners about his job" I nodded, he had mentioned that before. "Yeah" He paused for a moment and then he suddenly said, "How's your knuckle? What?! He remembered??!! He did! Oh my God! I feel like doing a happy dance right now!! Why is he looking at me like that? Should I answer? What was the question again? "Huh?" I asked dumbfounded. He smiled worriedly, "Nothing, don't worry" Nothing? Uh-Oh!? Now he thinks I didn't get his question.

"My knuckle is fine. I only needed to use a brace for about 3 weeks. Now I don't have any pain at all." I said, so he wouldn't think that I didn't remember the best night of all my life, until now. He smiled, not just the smile that takes my breath away, but a smile that takes my breath and heart beat all together away. Damn, how did he have that effect on me?

"You remember?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

He smiled brightened, and I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating but I would be dead if that would have happened. "What's not to remember, it was the most…" he started to say, but he was interrupted again by mother fucking Emmett.

"Bella, we're leaving now" he said as he entered to the kitchen and lifted me up from the stool, I would have sworn I wasn't seating on. My mind was in the clouds right now, and it was my happy place.

"You can talk all you want with Eddie tomorrow" he added, I rolled my eyes. He lifted me up so I was somehow seating on his shoulder, and although my protest he didn't put me back on the ground, as I wish he had.

"See ya, sir" I waved back at Edward. He smiled, but looked kind of annoyed, no idea why. "Bye Isabella. See you in class, don't forget your books" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oki dokey!" but I think he didn't hear me because we disappeared at the door. Em put me in his massive jeep and then we were heading to my house.

"Eddie seems like a nice boy huh?" Emmett suddenly said.

"He's alright" I answered, trying not to show my interest.

"Alright my ass Bells. You totally like him" I pretended to look shocked, "He's my teacher Em, seriously, I don't" he smiled a knowing smile, "Im a teacher too…." He said and when I was about to protest he cut me off, "Ok, so what if he's a teacher, you can still like him", I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Em, see you tomorrow at gym" I said as I climbed out of his monster jeep. We had already reached my house by then, "Ok, Bells. But think about it, and I know you will. He's a nice guy, Bella" I sighed. I know that he is! I opened the door of my house with the key that was under the oak and got inside. My dog, Patty, greeted me and I pat her gold head. She was so cute.

"Bella?" Who else, I thought.

"Hey dad" Sue, Charlie's girlfriend was there too, "Hey Sue" I greeted them both as I passed through the living room to the stairs.

My house was not small, but it wasn't gigantic either. It had a nice kitchen, a TV room, a fancy living room, a dining table, which I don't remember if I have eaten there or not, a chimney, a hallway were my dad's room is and his bathroom, stairs to the second floor, were my room is and my bathroom. Also Seth's, which is Sue's son, room and bathroom, are in the second floor. I thank God every day that I don't have to share my bathroom. There's also the laundry room and the usual stuff that a house has.

I got to my room, and opened the door, which had a gigantic poster of Robert Pattinson behind it. My room was brown with blue and it had a nice comfortable bed, a book shelf, my desk, which held my MAC and other stuff, a music player, closets, and a TV. My dad agreed to let me have my own TV when I came to live to Forks, with the excuse that I don't like to watch the sport channel, which he loves. It faced north, so my window was facing the street and it had a nice balcony. How many times have I tried to escape through the balcony every summer that I spent here, but at the end I just chickened out and stayed home. I changed to my pj's, not bothering to wash my face and teeth, and curled up in a ball in my blue bed. The conversation with Edward started playing in my head, and I wish I could talk to him some more. It felt so normal around him, the rest of the world disappeared when I'm with him. I had really missed him and I hadn't realized it before, but I had been missing everything from him. His voice, his face, even his smell. Also the way he laughs and the green colour of his eyes, and let's not forget the way his lips move when he talks. The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was his lips on mine once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know some of you wanted more E&B but that will have to wait a bit.....Hope everybody enjoyed this! And please PLEASE review!! If you want just a smilly face or sad face if u didnt like it but we want to know what u guys think! Thank you for reading! Lets see if we can make it to 15 reviews! Please?!** **U guys rock! F&J **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! well we got to 14 reviews and thats awesome....thanks for all of you who reviewed! It means a lot to us!! those who didnt reviewed hope you review this time :) **

**A reminder:**

**Edward - 21**

**Bella - 17 (will be 18 soon) **

**Alice - 17**

**Jasper - 18**

**Rose - 20**

**Emmett - 23**

**Some of you seem to be a little confused. Jasper is NOT Rose twin...just siblings. **

**well ill shut up now, on to CHAPTER 4..**

**BPOV- Chapter 4**

The next day, I got to school and was thinking about last night, It was a very good night, I finally had a conversation with Edward, I was waiting forward for this for so long, even though I don't think either of us opened themselves completely. A big detail was missing but we couldn't discuss it with all those people around. Maybe in another opportunity we'll be able to talk about the kiss.

While thinking, my feet took me to the senior lockers area. I saw Mike leaning on a locker and staring at me. Alice and Jasper were talking together.

"Hi Mike, how are you?"

"Hey Bells! I'm great, thanks for asking. What about you?" He said happily. He was always happy.

"I'm good" I said bored.

"That's great! So how was your day yesterday?" he asked curiously.

"It was nice, I went to Jasper's sisters house for a movie night with Alice, Jasper obviously, and some of Jasper's sister friends, Mr. McCarty and Mr. Cullen".

"Oh really? Isn't that like illegal?" He asked jealousy.

"I don't know, I didn't invite them, so I don't think it is?"

"Uhh ok".

The bell rang, it was time for registration.

"Mike, I have to get going to my locker and then head to class. I'll see you later?"

"Sure, and I'll also better get going because if I get late, teacher will be very angry" he said afraid of his thoughts.

"Ok, bye"

"Bye Bells!"

I went to my locker and opened it, took my history and English stuff and putted it inside my bag. Then I closed my locker and went directly to room 40, registration, it was upstairs.

On my way there I saw Edward, I just waved at him, smiled and kept walking, he did the same.

_Oh my god, He looked so hot._

He was wearing black suit pants, a grey shirt, which hugged his muscles and had a jacket hanging on top of his shoulder. I wanted to go and jump onto his arms and kiss him so badly! Well, I guess that will never happen.

I got to the class and ticked my name on the registration list. The bell then rang and it was time for English. I headed to English class, It was actually fun because we read a very interesting book.

Then it was time for history. I told myself I had to clear my thoughts and just concentrate on class, not on Edward. I walked downstairs to class number 17 and saw Edward sitting down on his desk. He didn't look up so I didn't say hello. I went to my desk and sat next to Mike. He started talking to me but I wasn't paying attention to him, it was to that person sat in the front desk where my eyes where stuck at.

"Ok class, I am going to tell you the next assignment. It will need to be handed in next week on Tuesday lesson sharply." He ended.

"Sir, what is the assignment about?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I was about to get to that part. (Silence pause). You are doing an essay of 2,000 words about the government of USA, it needs to be detailed, you may search in the web, and we are going to the lab today btw" He said.

We all got up from our chairs and headed to the lab. While going there I felt a hand in front of me, stopping me from climbing up the stairs. It was Edward's hand, it felt so strong in my stomach, and he had big hands, perfect for putting mines inside his.

_Wait? What had he stopped me for?_

"What's wrong sir?" I said curiously.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you".

_Okay sexy, talk dirty to me. _

"Ok, what is it?" I said trying to sound not interested.

"Its just a little something I've been thinking about a lot" he said shyly.

_Was it actually happening? Was he talking about the night? Maybe my daydream will become true._

"What is it?" I said as if I didn't know.

"Do you… uhh…remember the night In New Year?" He said, saying the last part faster.

_He already knows I remember, was__ he kidding me? How can I don't remember! _

"Wh…wh…what are you talking about?" I said just to hear him say the most important thing.

"You know, the night, our kiss?" He said worriedly looking over my shoulder.

"Of course I remember, I thought you didn't." I said voicing my thoughts.

He smiled, "Good, so what..."

I cut him off, "I don't feel comfortable talking about this with all of the people around us, probably listening." I whispered.

"Yes, I know, we need to cover it up". He said.

"Ok, I'll say something" I whispered

"Yes sir; I know what we have to do". I said trying to cover the conversation.

"We can't talk about this now" I continued whispering.

"Alright, but we'll talk about it soon. After school is ok for you?" he said whispering.

"No, I'm busy today, another day will do".

_What, busy? What__ was I thinking about?_

"Ok, I guess, let's go to class".

"Yes" I said sounding angry, but with myself.

We walked together upstairs and the whole class was waiting for us seated in front of the computers. Alice called me to sit next to her and Jasper. I did pleased. Now I didn't have to sit besides Mike. I saw a smile growing on Edward's face while looking at me and Mike. It was like a triumphant smile. In the rest of the class Edward and I gave each other lots of glares and once he winked at me. I also worked a little finding information in Foogle and with my own knowledge. When the bell rang, all the students stepped outside, I was next to Alice and she was looking at me. I had been throwing flirty glances at Edward right before coming out without knowing Alice was staring at me.

While walking towards the stairs to go downstairs, she looked at me with a "what the hell expression".

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I asked stupidly.

_Had she just seen what I did?_

"You know what I'm talking about. You're flirting with the teacher!" She whispered the last part.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!? I'll never do something like that!"

"Come on Bells, I saw you, you can't lie to me, frankly, you're not a good liar."

"Uhh… but" _I was caught!_

"Come on! Tell me about it! Do you guys have something going on?"

"Of course not!" I scoffed.

"Ok, ok. But I'm sure something did go on? Didn't it? I can tell from your expression." She said confidently.

Why did Alice know what I was hiding? She always did! She was always right, sometimes it scared me. It was as if she read my mind. Well, I guess we've been good friends since I arrived so she just knows me very well, that must be it.

"Bella?" She took me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Did you guys have something, ever?" she repeated.

"Well, seeing that I can't keep absolutely anything from you, I'll tell you what happened some time ago".

"Ok, go on!" She said excited, clapping her hands.

We had started waking to the lockers by now.

"It was New Years Eve and I was in the beach on holidays with my dad, his best friend and his best friend's family. I was in the beach alone with Jacob and he tried to kiss me, I had told him several times that I didn't want to take our friendship any further since we dated and it didn't go well. Well, I punched him in the face and broke my hand".

"Ouch!" She interrupted.

"Anyways, after that, I went to my room crying and Charlie came over from the party he had gone to and insisted I had to go to the nurse so she checked my hand, but I didn't. Then I saw Jacob coming inside and I left. I went to sit on the beach to clear my thoughts, and then a nice guy came out of nowhere and sat beside me, this nice guy was none but Edward. We had a nice chat and then this led to him on kissing me and me kissing him back. It was as if we where meant for each other. Unfortunately, I received a call from my father and I had to leave. We arranged on seeing each other the next morning at early hours. Our plan didn't result as planned because I had to leave earlier; I left him a card to let him know this though".

"Wow! I think that's so romantic!" she said in-between sighs.

"Yeah well, we didn't see each other until now".

"Oh. My. God. So you really feel something for each other! I think a kiss like that, by just chatting and suddenly kissing must be the cause of chemistry and love, I bet he's the guy for you!" she said excited, clapping her hands again.

After a moment of silence and thoughts, Alice suddenly said,

"Hey! You where together in the movie night as well!" She sighed and then became thoughtful again.

"So what was it that really happened between you guys that night?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing serious really happened, just some talking and stuff". I looked at my watch and saw it was already time for next class, I couldn't be late.

"Tell me about it anyways" she said.

"You know what? I gtg, and I bet that you got to go too, it's time for next class and we are already late. I promise I'll tell you what happened, but tomorrow." I said truthfully.

"Ok Bells, but you won't escape this easily from me!" she said, making it sound as a threat.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said jokingly.

"Haha, I'll see you later". She said and skipped towards her next class.

"Buh-bye" I said and quickly headed to class.

After a lot of boring teaching and some learning I headed off to home. I had some homework to do so I did it, when it came to the history homework; the only thing I could think of was him.

This hardworking then led to sleep. "Sweet dreams Edward" I said softly, and started dreaming of him.

* * *

**Thank yall!! Hope everybody review this time!! Ill be posting the next chapter if i get more reviews than i did last chapter....kididng the next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow...**

**but please review!!! we want to know if people like our story....we dont want to post crap and keep posting crap and not KNOWING we are POSTING CRAP!**

**Love,****Fif & Jim, (new nicknames)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Yes we updated really soon! Just for you people! And the only thing we are asking for is....REVIEW!**

**BPOV – Chapter 5 **

The first week of school went by in a blur and sooner than I thought the weekend was here. Mike was throwing a pool party at his house, although its winter and that he doesn't have a pool, he still wants to call it a pool party. He insisted and didn't stop until I accepted to go to his so called, POOL PARTY, WITHOUT A POOL.

Edward, or should I say Mr. Cullen never spoke to me again. It was like if he was ign,ring me. He wouldn't make eye contact with me in class. He wouldn't even smile or say a good morning to me again. The hope I first felt was thrown through the window when I saw him with a strawberry blonde chick talking inside his class. My heart pound inside me, and I felt like dying. I bet that when he wanted to talk to me about the kiss it was only to tell me that we have to pretend it never happened. I can do that. I think I can. But really what was I thinking about in the first place. Im 17 years old, average looking and nothing special while he is 21, the hottest person alive, interesting, funny, smart and if I continue this list it will go on forever. He is so out of my league. So I decided it didn't really matter.

Right now, I'm playing cards with Seth. He is actually kicking my ass at Go fish._ Shame of me that a 14 year old kid has beaten me 4 times in a row._

"Ha! And the victory is for Seth! And the crowd goes wild!!" Seth said throwing his hands in the air in victory. I laughed, "I suck" I said throwing my cards down.

Seth laughed, "Agree" he laughed again.

"Shush it Seth" I said hitting him with a pillow. He laughed even harder. The kid lied on his back and become thoughtful for a minute. Then he smiled and said, "Let's do something else!".

I looked at him for a minute without an answer. He was looking so impatient, that suddenly jumped on top of me.

"BEEEELLAAAAA" he shouted still on top of me,

"What….SETH!!...geese…" I choked out; regretting it when I realized it was my last bit of air. I pushed him away and he fell down to the floor, next to the couch.

"Geese Seth, you're really heavy for a 14 year old kid, you know that?" I said as I helped him get up from the floor.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know" he said smiling. "So what's on the agenda today, Ms Swan?" he raised one eyebrow and pretended to rub his moustache. Don't ask me why. Sometimes Seth is just weird. I laughed at his expression and said, "I got a pool party tonight, and Alice is going to play Barbie with me…again… at 7"

He nodded, "Interesting, would you like to watch a movie, or go out for a walk with Patty? Or do you prefer another round of go fish?"

"No, no, no way" I answered, he looked at me and sighed, "So? What do you want to do?"

I was thoughtful for a moment. What would I do on a Saturday morning?

"Read, or draw while listening to music or just sleep" I said truthfully.

Seth sighed again, "You are such a boring person, Bella"

I smiled, "I know, loner remember" I said pointing to myself.

"Okay, let's watch a movie then" he said as he stood up from the couch and looked for DVDs. "Spiderman or batman?" he asked me after a moment of deciding by himself.

"Definitely Spiderman".

He frowned, "C'mon Batman is way better!"

I laughed, "Fine, batman it is"

His smiled widened, "Yeah!" he did a victory dance (I think). Then he went to the kitchen and brought a bag of _twizlers_, sat in front of the screen and soon the movie was rolling. I ended up falling asleep, much to my dismay, I already knew I would.

Never put Batman and Seth in the same room. When I opened my eyes, I felt them widening because of what stood in front of me. Seth. Jeans, batman underwear on top of the jeans, black cape, jell, hair slicked back. That's all im saying.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. ""What… the… fuck… Seth?" I said between laughs. He turned around and his brown skin went red and his eyes went wide.

"Bella! You were supposed to be sleeping!" he shouted making Patty bark.

"Seth! Its okay, its not like I don't see a 14 year old kid dressed up as batman everyday, no worries little bro"

"Now you're making fun of me" He pouted

"Aww, sorry Seth or shall I say Sethman, or maybe batseth…nice" I said.

"Shut up Bella!" He said throwing me a pillow on the face, "and this stays between us, okay? I know some pretty serious gossips about you too" he said smiling evilly, "Some that are not so nice" he whispered.

I looked at him dumbfounded. _This is what you always asked for? A little monster that threatens you and dresses like batman. _

"Okay, truce" I said sticking out my hand, and chuckling slightly,

"Truce" he said as he shook his hand with mine.

Right then, Alice walked in with a heavy looking bag. _Makeup…EW. _

When she saw Seth, she burst out laughing.

"Nice outfit, Mr. Batman" she said laughing.

"Shut up Brandon! If you don't want to be on your black, coffin. Not pink coffin" he said, Alice chuckled once more and then become serious. "Shut it Seth" she glared at him, "My coffin is so gonna be pink" I rolled my eyes. _Wait. Why is she here already? Wasn't she supposed to come at 7? _

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Makeover for Bella, duh?" she said.

"At 7"

"Bella its 6pm and you know how long it'll take, with you moving every three seconds"

"Its 6!! How much time did I slept?" I asked Seth.

"I don't know, I watched 4 batman movies though, muahaha" he said and then disappeared to his room.

"Kids" I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, stop thinking about KIDS" she said mimicking my voice in the word KIDS.

"Let's go to your room!!" she said and skipped the stairs to my room. I sighed. _The torture is about to start. Wish me luck?_

I climbed the stairs slowly until I reached my room.

"Bella! You walk slower than my grandmother" she said pulling me to my bathroom.

"You don't have a grandmother Alice"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever then, you walk slower than your grandmother, and that's something" she laughed.

Well yeah, grandma Swan was the slowest person alive. Between a turtle and her, the turtle definitely wins.

"Okay, let the torture begin, and please God, I don't want to die today" I sighed dramatically,

"Oh, please Bella"

Alice started brushing my hair. An hour passed and there was more torture. Later, I was in my bathroom still being tormented by Alice.

"How much longer Ally" I said as she eye lined my eyes.

"Beauty takes time Bella, beauty takes time" ugh she always says that, over and over again. I think she likes seeing me tortured. She enjoys it.

"I think I got that clear now, thanks. But that doesn't tell me how much LONGER!"

She stayed quiet for a minute and then, "Boula, I'm done with you" she said, then pulled me up from my chair – Ouch, I don't feel my butt – and examined her art work, her words not mine.

"Perfect. Ah, what would you do without me? No, don't tell, I know. You would go to every party without even an eye liner"

She knows me so well, it touches my heart.

"So, what's going on between you and Hottie?" she asked, while picking up her things from my bathroom.

"Nothing really. I think he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Like forget about it, so I will do that too. Just pretend it never happened. You know, he's been ignoring me all week and I got the hint" I said while looking myself at the mirror for the first time since the torture began. Wow, Alice did a great job. I look hot, I have to admit. My eyes are very visible and the eyeliner has brightened the brown inside them. Alice knows just how much make up I can tolerate, so she didn't put me anything more than, mascara, eyeliner, shadows, eyelashes thingy (always forget how it's called) and I think nothing else. My hair was down, a little wavy and with my normal curls. Well I look nice. Okay more than nice.

"You're welcome Bella" Alice said, I looked at her confused and she shrugged, "Your face, says it all. You love it. And I know it."

I smiled, "Yeah I love it, thanks, I guess you're right, beauty takes time"

She sighed, "Ye-ah". She started working on herself and I went to pick my clothes.

"Seriously Bella" she suddenly said. I turned around to look at her, "What?" I asked confused by her words.

"You got to be kidding me. Hottie so does like you. And it's obvious that he doesn't want to forget about the kiss and the night and all that magic that happened between you two"

I felt my brows furrowed, "Alice, he's 21, and a teacher. And what he did said it all. He ignored me, didn't spoke to me again, its like clearly as water"

"You're wrong Bells. You might not have seen it, but I have. In class he looks at you every single second. While he's seating at his desk, he keeps watching you, every move you make. And when you talk to Mike, he looks up, every time" She said.

"And you know this because…"

"Because I sit in the front row, and I've been watching him since you told me what happened between you two, and I figured it out. He loves you."

"Loves me? Alice, I've spoken to the man three times in my whole life. How can he love me? That's ridiculous".

"Am I ever wrong Bella?" she asked me,

I looked down; "I don't know" I lied,

"Bella" she said strongly.

"Okay no, you've never been wrong, but…it's impossible, and I've seen him with this red hair girl and I just got this feeling"

"When are your feeling ever right B?" she scoffed,

"Hey! Sometimes, okay" she said.

"Whatever Bella, but seriously, every time you laugh because of something Mike said, he smiles, or gets this jealous look in his face, I can see it in his eyes. It's cute"

"Just drop it Alice, please?" I begged.

"Fine, subject dropped, now on to your dress…"

_Finally! _

She went over some dresses in my closet. I ended up wearing a yellow sundress, with sandals (THANK GOD) and Alice wearing a green tutu dress, and dark green heels.

"We are fabulous" Alice chimed. She then started singing fabulous from high school musical.

The next thing I knew we were on her Porsche speeding down the road to Mike's house. It wasn't that far away, so we got there in 10 minutes. The house was fully packed, music was playing loudly and we could see people all over Mike's mansion. Oh yeah, he is millionaire, owns a lot of shops, so he lives in this really big mansion. I wonder why he doesn't have a pool, maybe his back garden is filled with something else, who knows, right?

When we got to the door, we found Jasper, James and Loki. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and they disappeared. James and Loki were not so close friends of mine, but they were cool. I looked around and saw Mike waving at me, I smiled and waved back. He then ran to me, pushing everybody who was on his way.

"You came Bells, awesome. Now I'm happy" he smiled. Sometimes it was so easy to make him happy.

I smiled back, "I told you I was coming. Now let's go somewhere" I said and grabbed his hand. Okay it's not like that between Mike and me, he is my best friend, but sometimes he wants to be more, but he is great.

"Your wish, my command, Bells" he said smiling.

"You got drinks?" I asked him,

"Obviously darling" he said and took me over to the drink table.

Mike asked the bartender for a strawberry juice cocktail and he asked himself something else.

We talked some more and then he took me outside to his back garden and showed me his pool. His supposed pool was…an inflatable baby pool. I bit my lip from laughing and he noticed, "You can laugh Bells, its stupid, I know. I just wanted to have some kind of pool as I called this a 'Pool party'" I laughed. "You are so creative" I said between laughs.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he rolled his eyes at me.

I watched his back garden and it was very big, it was filled with lots of games, specially a go-cart field, it was kinda cool.

"I'm gonna take this back" I said referring to the empty cup.

I went back to the bartender man and asked for another one. It didn't have any alcohol just so you know. I started singing the song by Jesse McCartney in my head. We were singing today!

I was on my way back to Mike, when I bumped into someone and threw him all my strawberry juice accidentally.

"Fuck" I whispered. I didn't dare to look up at the person, please don't be a Lauren. I looked to where I had spilt the drink, relief wash through me that it wasn't a girl. But the white shirt this guy was wearing was definitely ruined.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, here let me help you" I said desperately as I grabbed a napkin from the food table. I still hadn't looked at him in the eyes, and I was not going to.

"Oh my god, im so, so sorry" I said again as I cleaned his shirt with the napkin. It wasn't working, damn.

"Look, ill go ask Mike if he can lend you a shirt, okay?" I said as I turned around to look for mike. _Where are you Mike? _

I felt a hand grab my arm, and a jolt of electricity spread through me.

"Bella, stop, its okay" I heard a velvet voice say from behind me. My eyes went wide and my heart rate increased. _Now I'm hallucinating? Wtf? _

I slowly turned around to see Edward, standing there, his shirt red with strawberry juice.

_Fate just hates me. _

"Oh my god, im so sorry sir" I said as I looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Its fine Bella, I was just leaving anyways" he said, I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare to look at him.

I closed my eyes, "Okay, Bye, but you know im so sorry, what can I do for you?" I said still with my eyes closed. He will think im crazy talking with my eyes shut, but I don't care.

Did I just say what can I do for you? Fuck. Leave now Bella, right now.

"You can open your eyes, and help me find Emmett" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and they met his.

"Emmett is here?" I asked as I looked for him around the crowd.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here too, he said something about free food and drinks" he said and I could still feel his eyes on me.

I looked back at him and burst out laughing. "Sorry, you look ridiculous with your shirt with strawberry."

"Your fault"

"Bella!" I heard someone say; I looked around and saw Mike walking this way. He looked at Edward and he furrowed his brows.

"What are you doing here sir?" He asked as politely as he could as he grabbed my hand. My cheeks were on fire by his movement in front of a teacher_. But not just a teacher, the teacher I have a crush on._ I tried to pull my hand back but he held it tighter, so I gave up.

"Oh nothing, I was looking for Coach McCarty, I should probably go, have fun" he said and looked down at our in twined hands once more.

"Okay, we will Sir, and if you want to stay, feel free to" Mike said.

"Thanks, but I should get going anyways" Edward answered, he looked at me with a sad look, and said "Goodbye Bella" with that he walked away from me.

_Goodbye Bella? Why didn't it sound like a normal bye, but like if he was leaving and never coming back or something. _

I decided it didn't matter anymore. He was with the red hair chick and that's how are things going to be.

"Want to dance?" Mike asked me.

I smiled, "Sure Mike, lets go" I said as we walked towards the dance floor. Thankfully it wasn't a romantic song and we could dance separately. I have to say I got moves. I dance pretty well. We danced for a while and then I looked around the house and found myself looking at Edward again. Hasn't he leaved already? He was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, talking with someone. Then his head turned right and he looked straight at me. When he saw me staring he quickly looked away. I blushed and looked at Mike.

"Hey, I'm tired of dancing" I said.

"Ok, I'm done here too" he smiled and I walked away from him, to the toilet. I washed my face, thankfully that Alice had put me waterproof makeup, and leaned on the wall to rest. My heart was racing, and I felt like crying. The worst part is that I don't know why. Why is it so difficult to get over him? I mean there's nothing going on between us, but it feels like we are breaking up or something. I had to talk to him, to really talk to him about the night and if we should pretend it never happened. That's what I'm gonna do. Soon. Okay maybe not. But I have to, someday.

I got out of the toilet and bumped into a rock muscular body. Thankfully, I didn't have a drink with me this time.

"Are we always going to bump into each other" I looked up and my eyes met the most beautiful sparkling green eyes.

"I hope not, but hey, I didn't have a drink this time"

He smiled, "Thankfully".

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until he said, "Can we talk?"

I smiled, "Aren't we talking already?" I asked.

"You know what I mean" he simply said. And yes I knew what he meant. The talk. The lets pretend it never happen talk. I nodded, "Sure, here?" I said. He looked around and then out of nowhere grabbed my hand. His hand was so warm and it felt like our hands were made for each other. They fitted together naturally.

He led me outside, to the balcony. Nobody was here, so it was perfect.

He let go of my hand and sighed, "Here it goes" he sighed again,

"I know its wrong to feel something for a student, hell its really wrong, but ever since that kiss, that night, I've been thinking about you, I've been looking at your face in my mind, I have been dreaming about you too, and I know that it's better if we're not friends anymore. This is wrong and not in just one level but in so many. But I don't want to be away from you anymore. I tried to forget about you, but I can't. Maybe this won't work. But I just had to tell you that." He said as he looked away from me from the first time since he did his speech.

"I know what you feel, Edward. I know its wrong and well we just have to face it and although it will hurt, move on.

I met a guy, we talked and it was incredible. But then the sun came out and reality set in, it's just the way things are." I said, he looked at me with an expression that broke my heart, "You're right, we have to pretend it never happened"

_There you have it Bella. The words you've been dreaming about, happy now? _

"I guess…" I said.

"Although I don't want to" he said as if he read my mind.

"Me neither" I said truthfully.

"This is wrong. I don't want you to feel any pain. You're not supposed to like me. I'm not good for you, Bella."

"Shut up Edward" I said stubbornly, he smiled a little and then he brought his hands up and brushed my cheeks. A tear I hadn't seen coming was falling in my cheek.

"So, we just move on?" he asked as he brushed my cheek once again.

"We just move on" I said, and for the first time, I got the pain I was waiting for. The real pain of heartbreak. My heart was breaking in a million pieces right now.

"Goodbye Bella". He said sadly.

I then watched him turn around and leave. I let a river of tears fly away as I saw his shadow leaving the mansion.

* * *

So? What did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? A little of a breakup huh? Dont worry because this is an E&B story. Revieeeeeeeewwwwwwww!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! **

**Some people asked if we used the VD line in the last chapter...and we did! we were wondering if any of you actually see the serie? **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! we got more this time than we've ever had before!! It means a lot to us! **

**So this chapter and the next will be Eddies point of view. I think its time to know whats going on inside his messy hair, I mean head. **

**happy reading!**

Chapter 6 – EPOV

I was heartbroken for leaving Bella like this, I didn't really mean to but she agreed that we should move on. Although I didn't want it, life moves its own way. Sometimes, you just can't decide what happens to it.

Time passes like lighting. I didn't feel time passing, but it did.

Bella was…Bella. If I wouldn't know better, I would think she was perfectly cool with this. She puts on a good show but I knew better. And sometimes when she let her guard down, I could see sadness in her beautiful eyes and I didn't like the idea that I had put it there. I just wish I could go back. Back to where it all began and make it right this time.

_Not gonna happen though_.

The only option left was move on, right? But the thing was that I don't think I would ever meet someone better than Bella. That's what really struck me. If I didn't at least try, I would always wonder what would have happened if I did try. And even if this doesn't work out, which was highly probable, at least I would know that I had tried and that I hadn't just blindly given up my chances to be happy. But how to be sure that she likes me? She was the one who told me to move on. She was the one who made the decision. Okay, maybe I did too, but I was not strong enough to say the words out loud like she did.

I was waiting inside my room for my first period of the day, History class for senior year…Bella's class. I actually call it my Bella time. Well as I was saying, for the past week I have been, trying, to ignore Bella. It wasn't easy, I must say, but it wasn't hard either. I was just miserable. I don't understand how can I be sadder now than I was a few weeks ago. I mean, I see Bella everyday, why do I feel sad and helpless all the time?

I know it's probably because, although I can see her, I can't talk to her. Yeah, life sucks.

The bell rang, and it was time for Bella's class. I smiled. At least I get to see her. Some students started gathering around my class. I stood up from my desk, shut my laptop and walked over to the board. I wrote the date and the title. When I turned around my eyes automatically searched for Bella. She wasn't here yet. Weird. She's always on time. Alice was there, as well as Jasper and Mike.

Where's Bella? I freaked out and the worst things flashed through my mind. What if she's sick? If she's dead! Or if a bus rolled over her! My mind was freaking out. Damn where is she?

I decided maybe she took a sick day. No need to worry. Although my heart dropped knowing I wouldn't see her today.

"Hey, guys" I greeted. "Okay, I gave you enough time to complete the essay, no excuses please". I said as I started to move around the room to collect their work. Alice was sitting in front of me so I picked hers first and Jasper's.

"Thanks, Mrs. Brandon" I thanked Alice as she handed me her work.

I collected all the essays, except Tyler's and Bella's. Tyler with the excuse that his dog ate his homework and Bella wasn't here.

"Okay, anyone wants to share what they learned from this work?" I asked.

Angela and Alice raised their hands. Alice rarely participated and Angela always did so I gave the first one the chance to speak.

"Alice" I nodded towards her with a smile.

She frowned, "Um, sir, Bella isn't here" she said.

I nodded, "She's not… did you see her today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw her right before class at the parking lot"

Well it's the start of the day, and if she saw her a few minutes ago…she should still be at school.

"Oh, uh, you know where she is?"

She shook her head worriedly and her brows furrowed.

Then I heard the vile Newton's voice, "I know. I saw her talking with this punk at the parking lot. He was in a motorcycle and looked kinda mad to me" he said shrugging his shoulders. Who? Motorcycle? Mad?

"Right now?" I asked concerned, evidently in my voice. I just hoped they didn't notice.

"Yeah, just before I got here"

My brows furrowed, "Okay, I'll go see if she's still there. You, um…brainstorm ideas for your next assignment, which is Italian Government. Okay?" I said, picking up a random topic. They all nodded and I rushed to the door.

I looked both ways to see if she was in sight but she was no where to be seen. I walked fast, down the corridor to the parking lot door. When I opened the door I saw Bella there, talking or rather shouting with a guy. I recognized the guy immediately. He had grown up probably a couple of foot higher and his hair was shorter. He was trembling, I don't know why, and his dark skin was nearly red. He looked more than mad. Bella, who was probably 2 heads shorter than him, was looking identical. I felt my jaw tightening and my fists closing at the sight of him, here. His earlier words ran through my mind, '_but I know that she will come begging me soon. Telling me that she needs me, and I would reject her, so she will know the pain she put me through'. _I ran towards them, but neither of them noticed my entrance.

"Shut up Bella!" Jacob said rudely.

How dare he talk to her like that! I made my way through Bella, and stepped in front of her, protecting her. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

"What's going on?" I asked Jacob.

He shrugged, "Ask her" he said pointing at Bella.

I turned around to look at Bella. She had tears in her eyes and looked really furious but afraid. She then looked at me, and shook her head.

I looked back at the mutt.

"What!? Don't look at me like that! I'm just" he swallowed, and his eyes gazed over, "Talking to her"

He was stoned. His eyes were red and sleepy. He was trembling from anger and sweating like a pig. Typical stoner.

"Yeah, if talking means shouting for you!" I snapped back.

"Shut up!"

"It seems to me that's your only way to defend yourself, huh? Shut up?" I know I'm kicking the belt but I want to kill him for making her cry.  
"No…" he said and cleared his throat.

"No, then is it, stoning yourself?"

"Shut up, I'm not stoned" he said, and the next thing I knew was that I was falling backwards.

He hit me in the face.

"In your face!" he shouted in victory. I growled. Yes I growled, and stood up. Bella reached out to me with worry, "Oh God, are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. My eyes were fixed on Jacob. My jaw clenched and I brought my fist back up and punched him hard on the jaw. He hit me again, and then I hit him back.

"That's all you got!" Jacob asked rubbing his jaw.

I smirked. I was ready and I was gonna kick his ass.

I swung my fist and it connected to the other side of his jaw. He punched my in the jaw as well, this time it sent me to the floor. He moved so he was standing over me and punched my jaw again, in the same place. After a few other punches around my face, I decided to fight back, obviously not on the face, it was too far away. I hit him on the stomach and ribs; he bulked and ended on his knees. I tried to stand up, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me back. I kicked his face and wiped my bleeding nose. He rolled on the floor and I brought my hand up to punch him on the face. He winced but I didn't care. Somehow he punched my ribcage, knocking the air out of my lungs. I punched him on the mouth and he somehow managed to lift himself off the floor and then he punched my left eye, followed by the jaw. It was my turn; I wouldn't give up, not in front of Bella. I wasn't a good fighter, I've been in a fight only four times but this was far more painful than the others. I punched him back in the face. Putted my hands on his shoulder and kneed him right on the stomach. He fell down and I kicked him freely. He groaned in pain, but it didn't matter. When I had done what I thought he deserved, I kneeled down, and looked at him in the eye.

"That's all you got, Jacob?" I asked the same he had asked before. He looked at me and grinned. He brought his left hand up but I held it in place and cracked his fingers. I knew this was going to hurt him like hell. He brought his other hand and punched me right on my bleeding nose.

Damn that hurts.

"You got what you wanted old man" he said, pain clearly in his voice. He grabbed my shirt, and pulled me up.

"What's the magic word?" he asked, smiling, "c'mon dude, you know it", he talked as if I was a 3 year old kid. I clenched my teeth's, unable to say something. I then brought my right hand up and punched him, hard, on his already sore eye.

"Ouch, dammit!" he shouted.

"Oh my god" I heard my angel shouting. I turned around and met a worried Bella, "are you okay?" She asked and reached out her hand to my sore eye, trying to quit the bleeding. I winced.

"Im fine" I lied.

Everything was killing me.

"You sure?" she asked, seeing through my lie.

I shook my head, a little embarrassed.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked completely forgetting about Jacob. I smiled.

"Ribs, face, and wrist" I said honestly.

"You should go to the nurse, Sir" she said, with nothing but worry on her beautiful voice.

"Nah, im good" I said, not really wanting to explain what happened to anyone.

"You should" she said, and for the first time since the fight started, she looked over at Jacob who was trying to stand up.

"What a waste of time" he said, as he fell backwards again. He looked over at Bella and sadness washed his features, "Im very disappointed, Bella, I thought we had a relationship here. Guess…I was…wrong, right? There is nothing here" He said, he then looked at me and laughed humorless, "Him? Seriously? He's a waste of time, Bella. I don't understand you. Why…" he stopped over his words, "Don't you want me? Because im a stoner, because im not rich? Or because I ride a bike? Which one? Which one Bells? Please, I want to hear your wisdom" he said, stumbling with his words as if he was drunk.

Bella let out a huge breath, "Jake, just leave okay" she said,

"No, Bella, I came to talk to you but you won't talk to me. You don't even try to talk to me anymore. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Jake. You know that. Im leaving now" she said and pointed towards the school. "I've already lost a class"

I looked over at Jacob, "You should go to a hospital, we've got class so you better leave."

"You go…to this school dude?" Jacob asked me,

"Yes"

"A little old, aren't you?" he said, thinking I was student.

"Im a teacher, Jacob"

He nodded surprised. "Oh, didn't know Bella liked oldies"

I rolled my eyes.

"Go see a doctor" I said, as me and Bella walked back to the school.

I looked down at her. "Are you okay?" I asked her, she bit her lip, "Yeah, I should be asking you that though" she looked at me then, and I couldn't help but smile, "I'm fine, hey go to the class, im going to the bathroom to clean up" I said, as we stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Whenever Jacob bothers you again, just tell me" I said strongly.

She nodded and rubbed her wrist. I looked down at it and noticed it was red and swollen.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I…fell down" she lied. She wasn't a good liar.

"What happened Bella?" I demanded.

"It's nothing, Jacob just...".I stopped her. "Jacob did this to you?" I growled.

She bit her lip and it was very distracting.

"It's nothing, Edward, he didn't mean to do it, he just lost his temper"

"Lost his temper, Bella? So every time he looses his temper he's going to hurt you? That's bullshit. How dare he"

She started crying. Fuck.

"Im sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to snap you like that. I'm really sorry." I apologized, feeling awful with myself.

"No, its ok, no need to apologize" she said wiping her tears away.

"I am sorry, though. You shouldn't have seen that" I said referring to the fight. She nodded and looked at me. My eyes locked with hers and I knew I couldn't ignore her any longer.

"I'm sorry" I said, referring to all the things I did that pushed me away from her. I just hoped she will understand the meaning of my words. She smiled up at me and nodded. "You should probably go to the nurse" she said, ogling my injuries.

I nodded, dazzled by her. "I will. You should go to class. I'll be there in a bit"

She nodded and then disappeared out of my sight.

I let out a long breath before walking into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and started singing waking up in Vegas…

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

Okay random moment, I know. I don't know why, but without counting the pain, I was unconditionally and irrevocably happy. I had kicked Jacobs's ass, and I was very proud of myself. The most important thing was that Bella, my Bella, had seen me and I had talked to her. The thought of that made my heart do funny things.

My face was a mess. I had a purple line under my eye, my lips were swollen and bleeding, my nose was red and bloody, my jaw skin had broken and fresh blood could be seen. I quickly washed my face, wiping all the blood from it. There was nothing I could do for the eye, the few bruises and the swollen lip so I decided to leave it like that. I got out of the bathroom and the bell rang. I sighed, my Bella time was over.

I rushed to my class, hoping that Bella was still there.

She was still there. I smiled.

"Man, what happen to you?" Mike asked me when he saw my face.

I shrugged, "None of your business" I said, "You should go to class" then I remembered something. "Bella, do you have your essay?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded, "Oh yeah, here" she said handing me her sheet.

"Thanks" They all walked out of my class and I went to my chair, feeling really tired. Then I heard someone on the door.

"Come in" I said without opening my eyes. I opened them immediately when I heard _her_ voice.

"I just…um…wanted to thank you again and to apologize too" She was standing on the door way, biting her lower lip.

I smiled, "No, don't worry, im fine and…you're welcome, but it was nothing" I said.

She smiled nervously. "Okay, bye sir"

I smiled back, "See ya"

I sighed happily. She's talking to me and I'm talking to her. Life couldn't be more perfect.

The day went by uneventfully and soon it was lunch time. All my body ached and I was in pain. I would have to see Carlisle later. I usually didn't go to the staff to eat lunch. I didn't really want to talk about my sons and how good technology is. Old mans. Once, Mr. Bacon, the oldest teacher, asked me if I was gay. You know why he asked me? Because his son was gay and well he noticed that my pants were really tight and he thought about inviting me to dinner. That was the last time I ate there. I decided I needed food today and I didn't bring lunch so… here I was walking towards the staff. I met Emmett on the way. He talked about a game on Sunday and asked me to come with him. I agreed, he had been inviting me to lots of things this week and I had let him down, I didn't want to disappoint him again. Knowing that I could consider Emmett my friend; I didn't want to loose him. Man that sounds so gay.

"What happened to your face?" he asked while eating our sandwiches.

I shrugged.

"Got in a fight? Who won?" he asked another question.

I sighed, I couldn't escape this one, it was a direct question. "Yeah, I think I won" I said, taking a bite from my salami sandwich. Yum.

"It doesn't look like. Your face is screwed man, it looks like a train rolled over you" he laughed. "Hope the other one looks worse"

"He does. I punched him hard"

"I think I have to teach you some classes on fighting, so you won't embarrass yourself next time." He laughed again, "I bet Rose can kick your ass"

"Rose can kick _your_ ass, so shut up" I said chuckling.

"True. So who did the rude Edward Cullen got in a fight with?" he asked.

Should I tell him? What's the probability that he knows him? None.

"This kid called Jacob"

"Jacob White?"

No! He knew him!

I nodded.

"Why did you beat him?" his brows furrowed.

"He was…talking rudely to someone, and he started it" I defended myself.

"Little Bella" he didn't ask. "You like her, huh?"

I looked at him questionably. Is it that obvious?

"C'mon, Edward. I'm doing all the talking, at least answer" he pleaded.

What the hell, I thought. He already knows. The least I can do is telling him the truth.

"Yeah, I like her, more than that. But I don't think how that helps. She's a student" I sighed.

"So?" he asked.

"So? Emmett, its illegal, I can go to jail. Plus loose my career and my reputation."

I was messed up.

"You want a useful advice from me? I will give it to you anyways" he smiled, "I don't understand all this laws, they are stupid. Love comes in different ages, shapes and colors. What do the guys that made these laws know about love? Nobody chooses who they are going to fall in love with, it just happens, its fate. And you my friend deserve happiness. You're a good guy. I like you and Bella. She's like my little sister. She's been with dork after dork that would make her cry at the end, just like Jacob White.

Thanks for kicking his ass today, man. What would I give to kick his ass myself" he was thoughtful for a minute giving me time to think.

Wow, I've never heard Emmett so serious before. But he's incredibly right. Just the fact that I'm not in love with Bella yet, but I can see myself falling for her soon, very soon. And if I lose my chance, I would always be wondering what would have happen. That's the glory of love, it's always complicated, and if you don't take risks, it's not really love.

But the real question is: 'would or wouldn't I risk it all for Bella?' The answer came to my mind immediately.

Yes, I would risk it all for her, even my life.

* * *

**Tell us what you thought and just hit that REVIEW button!!!!**

**Oh and Mr. Bacon is based on a teacher here at school, he's gay actually. So i wont ask if anyone is exited for new moon because that would be stupid! But i hope everyone has their tickets already!! we do!! **

**cant wait to see it!!**

**Dont forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody!! Just saw 2012, what a movie!! Thanks for all the reviews,means the world to us, you dont know how exited we get! We actually dance a happy dance when we see a new review!  
**

**oh and we apologize to the ones who didnt like the ****vampire diaries line on chapter 5, we didnt mean to upset anybody :S **

**okay here is chapter 7, hope u enjoy! **

**EPOV Chapter 7**

"I think you are completely right" I said meaning it.

"Yeah, I do know about love and I really hate that Jacob guy" he said.

"You know what? You really inspired me. I think I need to tell her right now how I'm feeling!" I said desperately.

"Uh, go on, I guess".

The bell rang.

"Oh fuck! I need to find her! Where could she be?"

"Maybe at her locker. Or somewhere eating with Alice and Jasper"

At her locker, or somewhere? Where should I go look for her first? I guess that at her locker because I don't know where that somewhere is.

"Okay, I'm heading to her locker!" I said, hoping she was there.

"Okay, good luck man!" he wished me.

I ran towards the library and then left to the locker area. There were few people there; they surely went to class early. Bella was nowhere to be seen but I hadn't got to her locker yet. I went left, to the area for senior students and observed carefully everywhere there. She wasn't there, what a waste of time. I walked back to the staff and saw Emmett staring happily at me.

He then shouted, "Did you find her?"

"No" I replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Eddie".

"Please don't call me that" I sighed.

"What, Eddie? It's a nice name" he said.

I wasn't going to keep discussing with him cuz I knew that in the end he'll win.

"Okay" I just replied.

"Hey, why so sad? It's not that you can't tell her, she's not gone. It's break time that's gone."

He was completely right.

"You're right".

"Yeah I know, I better leave you now, I got a class to do".

"Okay, see ya Em"

"See ya! Cheer up!" he said.

"I will" I said, as I saw him running towards the gym.

I headed to my class and opened my laptop. I entered to the school webpage and looked up for Bella Swan, like a stalker. A complete teacher stalker, I went to her timetable and saw that she was in Spanish class.

I quickly shut down my laptop and ran outside to the Spanish section. I touched the door knob of class 14, Bella's Spanish class. I turned it around and opened the door. I quickly entered the class without thinking and said "Bella!" I saw her face turned confused, then she looked weirdly at me and then it turned tomato red. I just stared at her dumbfounded.  
I then realized that there were people inside, so I panicked and got out pretending nothing had happened.

How stupid am I? Entering a class like that and saying _her_ name out loud. What was I thinking about? I wasn't really thinking, that's it. But really, now everybody will think I have something for Bella or that I'm some kind of crazy guy.

I walked towards my class, completely stupid. I had a class next period so I needed to get ready.

Something really unexpected happened next. I felt someone pulling me by my arm and when I turned around to see who it was I couldn't believe what my eyes showed me.

¨Bella, what are you doing? ¨ I asked bewildered.

¨ I just wanted to ask you about before, what was that? ¨

¨What was what? ¨ I asked, pretending I didn't know.

¨You just said my name and weirdly ran away¨ she said concerned.

¨Oh. That. I was just...worried about your... uhh...your wrist¨

_I didn't know what to say. _

¨Oh, my wrist, it's getting better, thanks for worrying about me¨ she tried to sound happy.

¨Yeah, no problem. I'm your teacher, you know, I need to worry about every student if I want to be a good one¨.

¨Yeah, I know that. That's why you were worried about me, I understand¨ she said rather shyly. ¨I went to the nurse and they put me some ice¨

¨Oh, that's great, it heals faster that way¨

_Why am I so stupid? _

¨I guess¨

¨Yup¨ I said not knowing how to answer.

¨So, how are you? Your injuries, I mean? ¨ She asked.

¨Oh, not hurting anymore, but im going to ask Carlisle to take a look at me later¨

¨That's great¨ she said happily

¨Yeah¨

This was getting weird and uncomfortable.

¨I think I need to get back to class. I asked for permission to go to the bathroom but instead came here¨.

¨Oh, okay. Go on, I'll see you tomorrow¨

¨Yes, bye sir¨ she said, it seemed like she didn't want to leave because of her voice.

¨Goodbye¨ I said miserably.

Why couldn't I open myself with her?

I waved while she was walking towards her classroom.

¨I need you Bella¨ I whispered.

I then turned around and headed toward my classroom.

For one second I thought she said I need you too but when I turned back towards her direction she was gone. I guess my mind was playing tricks with me.

I got to my classroom and had some work to do. I had to correct the senior's homework and get ready for my next and last class; it was the 9th grade class. This was going to be boring because they didn't like history at all, not even one of them, they didn't make effort and to end it, they were my worst class. I hated this class because they let my self-esteem down by making me feel like I was a bad teacher, even though I knew I wasn't. They never shut up, they talked and talked and they didn't seem to learn anything about history. I know that history can be boring sometimes but they have to put effort to it. It was as if I was teaching history to a bunch of monkeys.

When my last class finally ended I went to the gym for some advice from Emmett, he was actually the only person who considered me his friend in town, he had become like my best friend. I got to the gym but Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I saw Rosalie.

¨Hey Rose¨ I said.

¨Hello Edward, what are you doing over here? ¨she asked curiously.

¨I was looking for Emmett; do you know where he is? ¨.

¨Yes, he's in a meeting right now. I'm just taking his place on the basketball training for today¨

¨Oh, I see. So, are you a basketball trainer? ¨

¨Not really, I'm just replacing him because I'm a good girlfriend and there was no one else to replace him¨.

_I could have done it._

¨Oh, I see. Do you play basketball? ¨

¨Yeah, I'm guessing you do too because you asked. Want to play a little game? ¨

¨ Sure, why not? ¨

¨Oh, I'm just telling you I'm a bit tough at this game so you better check out for yourself and give it all you got¨.

¨Haha. I guess I can do that, I'll try to be nice with you, this time¨ I joked; I was actually a very good basketball player.

¨Okay, let's play a game of 30 minutes. If that's ok with you, or will the baby get tired?¨

I rolled my eyes, ¨probably not¨

¨Wow, you actually sound confident. Better go change to a basketball outfit because I don't think you want to ruin your suit clothes¨.

¨You're right, wait a minute, I'll be right back¨

¨Okay¨

I ran to my locker in the staff and took out some sport clothes. It consisted in just some black Nike shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and black basketball trainers. I changed quickly in the changing rooms and went back to the gym. When I got there I saw all the students that had practice seating down on the bleachers, they were actually going to watch our one on one game. Let's see how I do with people staring at me. I haven't played with a crowd like this since high school, I was the best player in the team at that time and, as a team, we were great. We beat almost every school every time.

Okay, now getting back to my business, I had to beat Rosalie, even though this was just a friendly game.

We warmed up and when we felt that we were ready we started the game. I did some awesome tricks I hadn't done in a long time.

¨I still got it! ¨ I shouted. The crowd went wild.

She was pretty good as well but not as much as me. We were kind of balanced in the game and pretty much learned from each other. She knew some cool tricks that I didn't know so I tried to imitate them and used them to make more scores; we made lots of baskets using incredible tricks and our own abilities. In the end the score was 34-30, me winning. It was a fair and good game. Everyone was surprised and impressed by my abilities and some of them even told me to give them my autograph. Crazy teenagers.

¨Good game, Rose¨ I said.

¨Yeah whatever¨ she said, sounding a bit mad. I guess she wasn't used to loosing and didn't like it at all.

¨Come on Rosalie, It was a good game. Maybe next time you'll beat me¨ I tried to make her proud of herself.

¨Next time? I don't think there will be a next time¨ she said angrily.

¨Come on, don't be like that¨ I said still trying to calm her.

¨Yeah, don't be like that! ¨ all the crowd repeated.

¨Oh, you guys shut up¨ she said annoyed.

Emmett then came in and saw that his Rosalie was mad, he calmed her down completely by whispering something in her ear, wonder what that had been.

¨Eddie, I see you beat my girl over here¨.

¨Guess I did, Em. Got a problem with it? ¨ I said joking.

¨Guess we're tough over here, aren't we? ¨

¨Guess we are, buddy¨

¨Haha, ok, too much guessing. Let's change the subject. You know what I'm talking about Eddie. I can get the basketball details later from Rosalie over here¨

¨Yeah, that's why I actually came here for, let's go somewhere private¨.

¨Okay, bye Rosie. I'll see you later at home¨

He gave her a quick kiss.

¨Bye Rosalie¨ I said.

¨ Bye guys. Love you Em¨.

¨Love you more¨ he said.

¨No, I do! ¨She said.

"No I do," he said.

¨No, I - ¨ I stopped her.

¨I do¨ I said, interrupting the lovebird's conversation.

¨Shut up you punk ass¨ Emmett said playfully punching me on my arm.

¨Come on, let's go. I'm getting sick with all this love you more thing¨.

¨Okay, bye babe¨

¨Bye¨ Rose simply said.

We went out of the gym and into a classroom we saw that was opened and empty.

¨So, Emmett. What do you think I should do with Bella? ¨

¨Well, if you really want her to be yours then tell her¨

¨How and when? ¨

¨I don't know. But maybe something romantic will do, you know, girls love romantic stuff¨, he said.

_Something romantic, c'mon brain think! _

¨And when, when should I tell her? ¨

¨Well, so it goes perfect and she accepts your feelings for her I would say whenever you feel like it¨. He was actually being very helpful by telling me this.

¨I feel like it now! Should I go and tell her right away? ¨

¨If you want to, but you gotta go to her place. Do you even know where she lives at? ¨He asked.

¨No, but I can search for that on the school's webpage¨.

¨Yeah sure, you do that and go tell her if that's what you really want¨.

¨I do¨

¨Okay! Go on man! What are you waiting for? ¨.

¨Okay, thanks Emmett, You're always great help¨.

¨Whenever you want it, buddy¨.

I went to my class and I did exactly what I said, look for Bella's address. I then showered fast in the school's bathroom so I wouldn't be all sweaty when I get to see Bella. I then changed into a green recycle shirt and blue jeans, I had in my locker. I went to the school parking lot, went inside my Volvo and drove towards Bella's house. It was already night and very dark. When I got there I saw lots of lights on, it made every single part of the house visible, that was a good thing, wasn't it?

I got to her house and parked my car at the corner. I headed for the door bell and was about to ring it.

I felt a bit coward when I was about to touch it so decided against it. I then saw the lights on in the front room, upstairs, and I saw a shadow. It certainly was her shadow. I had to make my way there, but how? I searched all over the place for something I could do to get up there. I would have to climb up there somehow. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. There was a tree in front of her balcony and I think I could climb it, even with my injuries. It will be challenging but if I try I'll make it up there. The thing is how to get to the other side? The only thing I could do was jump, there were some probabilities that I would end in the floor but as long as I get to see Bella it's worth it.

I have to think about it though. If I jump from the tree to the balcony and fall towards the floor then I would probably get more injuries but, because of the sound I'll make when crashing to the floor and probably shouting when falling, Bella will come out of her room to her balcony and see me. In the other side, I could jump and get to her balcony and well, we'll see what happens next. I like the second option better to get to Bella, my Bella, not your Bella, mine.

I have to get going with my plan now.

I walked towards the tree. I heard a noise coming from the house so I turned around and saw the handle of the front door moving.

Crap!

It was probably her dad or someone, if they see me here they'll think I'm a thief or something, I better hide!

I hid behind the tree I was about to climb, hoping whoever was there didn't see me. I heard steps coming towards the tree.

_Please don't come here! Please don't!_ I kept repeating those words in my head.

I then heard the steps going away and the door closed. I had to see if the person had really entered the house. I peeked, just showing my head to see if there was still someone there.

Lucky was I to see no one on sight.

"Phew!" I said relieved, rubbing my hand through my forehead as if I just ran a marathon.

"Guess I'll start my mission now" I said soft to myself.

_Why am I talking to myself? _

I started to climb the tree, It was harder than I thought because everywhere in my body hurt. I had to do this! I know I can! C'mon Edward! Do it for _her! _

I continued climbing, a painful climb, it really was. When I finally got up and was in level of Bella's balcony I was a bit insecure if I really wanted to do this. It was pretty high and thinking about it more; if I fell I could die. Anyways, I would give my life for her, even if I don't get to see her again, I am certain that she will be next to me and probably cry for me if she sees me dead. Okay, I don't really want that to happen but I'll still risk my own life for her.

"Here I go!" I said loudly, not shouting, so that they wouldn't hear me. I placed my back on the tree and then ran through the entire tree branch, which was pretty long, and jumped towards the balcony. I was in the air, it felt so good. Adrenaline high was going through my veins!

I saw the balcony underneath me. I then started to fall down. No, please no! Ah! I closed my eyes and suddenly I was grabbing the edge of the balcony.

"What was that?" I heard someone say, think it was a boy.

"I'm gonna go see, calm down, stay here". I heard an angel's voice. It was my angels' voice.

"Who's there?" she asked, sounding scared and protective.

By this time I had already climbed inside of the balcony and saw this beautiful figure moving to the sliding window and opening it. Our eyes connected and didn't disconnect. There was silence, followed by shouting.

"Yaaargh!" a kid said, sounding like a barbarian and running towards me with a baseball bat held by both hands.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"Seth, don't!" Bella said.

It was too late. He had already hit me in the head.

The last thing I knew, I was laying in a bed somewhere inside Bella's house and my head hurt like hell. Some one was holding an ice pack to my head. The bed had Bella's natural scent. Man! It was Bella's bed! I am actually laying on her bed!

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed this!**** So we were wondering what we should write next chapter with, Bellas or Edwards point of view? what do u think we write better in?? please tell us!! we dont know which one to write with!! **

**Dont forget to review!! **

**Much love **

**F&J **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Well we decided to make Bellas point of view. Hope you all enjoy it! **

**btw i dont own anything**

**On too...**

Chapter 8 BPOV

Seth was laying on my bed, eyes closed, explaining something to me. He had been yet in another fight at school and Charlie had asked me to try and talk to him.

"What was that?" Seth asked as we both heard something move outside my balcony.

Being the older sister that I am, I putted on a brave face.

_Please just don't be a thief. _

"I'm gonna go see, calm down, stay here". I said as I walked toward my balcony. Seth's eyebrows furrowed, and was a bit scared.

"Who's there?" I asked stupidly. If it's a thief, then he wouldn't say 'it's me!' right?

What I saw next, took my breath away. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. This was not the time to play games with me. I opened them slowly, and he was still there!

Oh my God! What the fuck is he doing here!? On my balcony!

I opened the sliding window quickly. I had to ask the many questions that were on my mind!

We kept staring into each others eyes as I opened the window. His green orbs were shinning with the moon light, and his green shirt highlighted his green eyes. He looked absolutely stunning.

Something very unexpected happened next. Seth barbarian shouted and interrupted our moment. I was gonna kill him.

"Yaaargh" He shouted, and when I looked at him he had a baseball bat in his hands.

Edward's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head and he shouted.

Then I realized that Seth thought that Edward was a thief. Fuck.

"Seth don't!"

It was too late. He had already hit Edward on the head.

Edward fell to the floor with a 'poom'.

"Fuck Seth, he is not a thief!" I shouted as I kneeled beside Edward.

"What? Fuck! I didn't know that!" He defended himself.

"Why do you always go hitting everyone around?" I said rudely.

Edward's head was turning purple! Oh my god! What do I do!

"Im sorry, I thought he was a thief!"

"Damn it Seth! He is my teacher!" the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

"He is your teacher? What is your teacher doing climbing up your balcony?" he raised his annoying eyebrows at me.

Im so fucked now.

"I….I..."

I didn't know what to say. Well, to defend myself, I didn't know what he was doing here either.

"What is your teacher doing here, Bella?" He insisted.

God, what can I tell him? Please, someone help me!

As if my prayers had been heard, Sue called for dinner.

"Coming mum!" Seth shouted back. He looked back at me, and then at Edward.

"I'm going to be a good brother and tell that you are feeling sick. I'll bring you an ice pack for his forehead. But we will talk later Bella, whether you like it or not"

I nodded. "Thank you Seth, and now hurry, god he is unconscious and we are discussing this like the weather!" I said as I rubbed Edwards's forehead.

God, he was so cute even unconscious.

Seth ran downstairs and sooner than I thought he brought the ice pack. We moved Edward to my bed and lay him down quickly. Wasn't he heavy? Sarcastic, just so you know.

I spent the next half an hour, holding the ice pack to Edwards's forehead. I might have fallen asleep.

Please wake up, Edward. Im so bored and I'm starting to get nervous. What if he never wakes up! What if he is in a coma and…God, Bella, stop being so negative.

What the heck did he come here for though? Oh my, what if he moved on, and saw that I wasn't even trying to move on and felt bad for me. Ugh, why am I such an idiot and why does my face has to be an open book!?

Edward started to shift on my bed.

He was waking up!

Oh, damn butterflies.

He slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them again as if he was having a good dream and didn't want to wake up.

He then frowned and opened his eyes quickly.

Brown melted with green and soon I got lost in his penetrating eyes. A smile began to form on his beautiful face. I felt my lips form an automatically response when I saw that crocked smile.

"Hey there" he said softly.

So, do I say hey too, or ask him what is he doing here?

I think I will say hi first, and then start my interrogation.

"Hi" I said, and felt the blush on my cheeks once again. How the hell did he make me blush for just saying hi?

He stayed quiet for a while; just looking into my eyes with pure emotions of…something I couldn't quite understand.

He then reached out a hand and out of nowhere brushed the hair from my face. It was a cute gesture, but why did he do that.

"Bella, I ...I came here to talk to you, I…" he sighed, frustrated with himself. I grabbed his hand to try and comfort him, so he could get those words out of his beautiful mouth.

"Okay, I actually practiced this" he said to himself. He looked at me and practically begged me to read what he was saying.

I smiled, "Why did you climb my balcony for, why didn't you enter by the door?" I asked.

"I was about to enter the door but freaked out and decided I would climb to your balcony. I wanted to see how your wrist was doing." he chuckled.

"Okay, stop with the excuses about my wrist, which is perfectly fine by now, and get to the point already" I said.

He chuckled again, "Okay, but let me get up."

He got up and took my hand. His hand was warm and big. It fit like if it was a puzzle with mine.

We walked, hand in hand outside the balcony and stood facing the moon, still holding hands.

He looked at me then and smiled shyly. "Ill just say it." He took in a deep breath and simply said "Bella, I can't move on"

He can't!! Oh my god high five!

He closed his eyes and said, "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I felt tears starting to form on my eyes as he spoke. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled down at me. Did he just compose a poem for me? Nobody had ever written a poem for me.

"Bella, I can't live without you. I know its plain stupid because I don't really know you, but I'm dying to know more about the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And if that means risking my whole career and life, I will risk it all, for you" he finished.

By now, tears just run wildly down my face, without my knowledge.

"Don't cry Bella. We will figure this out, but please, say something" he said, brushing my tears away with his fingers.

I tried to control myself for a moment before answering.

"Did you write that poem?" I said stupidly. He laughed out load, and I just hoped that my parents couldn't hear him. If they did, I'm dead. I shush him and he smiled.

"Sorry…but Bella I just confessed my feeling to you and that's all you say?" He shook his head, "part of your charm I guess" he smiled, "Its Shakespeare, honey, my poems could never compare to his work"

I just heard honey and the rest was history. Did he seriously just call me HONEY? It sounded like if a bear was talking… but it was cute.

"Oh, I really thought you wrote that poem" I smiled. Okay I was already smiling. I had a big goofy smile plastered on my face, but I didn't care.

"The question is, Bella, would you risk it all for me…I know I'm nothing special…but I wish that…" I cut him off,

"Of course I will risk it all for you, Edward. I wish I could recite you a poem though, but I'm not that creative." I said, his smile grew even bigger and soon it was all goofy like mine.

"That's all I needed to hear"

Then Edward grabbed my cheek in one of his hands and the other rested on my waist. His hold on my face was so soft as if I was a crystal glass that could break any minute. He slowly but confidently started to lean in. His lips were just over mine and I could feel his breath. I wanted to close that little distance and feel his soft lips again, but this was his move, and I had to be good. Just about when I was about to loose all my generosity, he brushed his lips over mine and placed a soft kiss there-as if tasting the water.

The electricity current that once had passed through me a while ago ran through my lips, all over to my body.

And then his lips were on mine, firmer this time.

My hands travelled up his chest automatically. They rested there for a moment and then as the kiss got deeper, they travelled all the way to his hair. I grasped it tightly and a soft moan escaped Edwards's mouth.

The kiss was more of a need, than a kiss. It was desperate but it was the kiss that we both needed.

As the kiss went deeper – and I seriously needed air by this point – his hands moved down my sides to my hips.

The kiss went on and on, but I didn't want it to end. I could spend forever kissing his soft lips.

Edward started to pull back too soon. He placed one more kiss full in my lips and pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine, both of us panting, as if we just ran a marathon. I noticed that his eyes were brighter now, shinning against the moon light, even brighter than before.

We just stared into each others eyes for a while, until our breathing went back to normal.

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me once more, but before I could kiss him back he pulled away.

When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me with that same emotion I had seen before, but now I could understand it, it was…love. He had the biggest smile in the world, like a kid at Christmas. He looked absolutely…. Perfect.

I would definitely make him smile like that more often.

He still had his hold on my hips and my hands were now entwined together, at the back of his neck.

"Ouch" Edward suddenly said.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's my head. It still hurts from the impact" he said, running one of his hands through his hair.

"Do you want a Tylenol?"

He smiled a little, "Yes, but no"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why? I could bring you some"

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to ruin this moment yet, I haven't fully grasped it"

His arms wrapped around my waist and as if I was a little kid, he kissed my head. This was reality. Both of us together, was my new happy place. I rested my head on his chest and he held me even tighter, if it was possible.

Out of the blue I started to shake.

"You're cold?" He asked, rubbing my arms to make friction.

"A little" I said. My teeth's clutching against each others.

"You're cold" he said affirmatively.

"Let's go inside" he said, he unwrapped himself from me, only staying with my hand.

I pouted, "I didn't want to ruin the moment"

He chuckled and shook his head. We got in my room, me still pouting.

He pulled me close to his chest and said, "You don't know how cute you look pouting, but I don't want you to get sick"

I blushed, no idea why…

"And when you blush, you take my breath away"

"Well now, im permanently red. Watch out you might get a heart attack" I teased, so the weird atmosphere disappeared.

He laughed quietly.

"So, do you mind if I stay with you for a while" he said. I bit my lip. It was still weird for me to have him here.

"Not at all. You can stay as long as you want to"

He smiled. He leaned down and started to trail kisses down my neck.

"I will hold you up on that, by the way, I like your pyjamas"

I blushed. I had completely forgotten that I had on my playboy pyjamas and my bob sponge slippers.

He laughed a booming laugh, just like Emmett's at my expression. Thank god my door was closed, if not my dad will have been here already.

"Keep it down Edward" I shush him "If you don't want my dad shooting you"

"Oh, crap, I forgot your dad owned a gun!" he said and he actually looked terrified.

I giggled, yes, me Bella Swan GIGGLED. I was getting used to it when being around him.

"Let's lay this princess to her bed shall we" he suddenly said after more kisses down my neck and jaw. Gotta love the kisses.

His next move did it. I actually shouted. He hold me up bridal style. Sigh.

"Crap Bella" he said as he put his hands on top of my mouth –"Do you want your dad shooting at me, the guy owns a gun, Jesus Christ!"

"Mooooty" I tried to say, but it didn't come out because of Edwards hand on my mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Mooory" I repeated.

"What?" He asked again, now removing his hand from my mouth.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He looked frustrated now.

"I said I was sorry"

"You are sorry? For what honey?"

"Stop calling me honey, I sound like food" I said voicing my thoughts.

He laughed, "That's what you're sorry about?"

I rolled my eyes, "I said sorry because I shouted before, you dummy"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You're calling _me_ dumb?"

I giggled once again and nodded.

"So know I'm a dummy" he said, completely forgetting that I was actually in his arms.

"Yes, but you're my dummy" I blushed.

He smiled sweetly, "I'm all yours, princess" he said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Now, let's get you to bed, you have school tomorrow"

He laid me down, with one hand pulling out the covers and with the other laying me on the bed. He tugged me in and then jumped. He jumped and made me fly in the air with the impulse. I lost equilibrium and guess what happened to clumsy Bella?

"Bella! Are you okay?" He said when I fell to the floor.

"I'm fine, Edward" I said a bit furious, I don't know why.

"I'm sorry" he said meaning it.

He then helped get up and I entered the bed, under the covers. He placed himself on the bed as well. He was laying besides me on the other side. He didn't get in the covers but lay on top of them. As a normal thing, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. My head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around my wrist, untwining his fingers with mine.

I sighed happily

"I thought it would be weird, you know, with me being your teacher, but I actually like this a lot" he said after a moment of silence.

I nodded, "I know, I felt that way too"

He held me tighter and kissed my hair, "So, wanna play 20 questions?" He asked.

20 questions? Okay…

"Sure, you go first" I said, not wanting to think on questions right now.

He was thoughtful for a while and then said, "If you were on American Idol, what song would you sing?"

My mouth fell open. That's what he's getting at. American idol?

He looked down at me when I didn't respond.

"Um…what genre?"

"Any song"

"Ah… probably…breakeven by the script, or this new song, when you say nothing at all, love it" I said proud of my answer.

"Interesting. Okay totally random one. Do think bold mans wash their head with shampoo or soap?"

I laughed, "Mmm…definitely soap. But we gotta ask Mr. Gerald later"

With that he laughed but then he pressed his head against the pillow so he couldn't make any sound.

Mr. Gerald was a maths, bold teacher. He didn't have a single hair in his head and it looked like his head was made of acrylic.

"Are there any more random questions?"

He chuckled once more, "Only a few. Lemme see. You know why Kentucky fried chicken plays sweet home Alabama on their commercials?"

I giggled, "No idea. Why?"

He shrugged, "I asked you. Kidding, I have no idea, some marketing people are just stupid" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Next one. How many pairs of shoes do you own?" he asked.

I blushed. I wasn't that much of a shoe person, but I did have a lot of shoes thanks to Alice.

"Why do you wanna know that?" I asked.

"Just to know if you like shoes, some girls would die for a pair of Manolo shoes, for example"

I laughed, "Alice would die for Manolos, not me though. Not really, I like shoes, but I wouldn't do everything for a pair of them"

He nodded, "Cool. Can you fake accents?"

I smirked, "What types of accent do you mean, Mr Cullen" I said in my perfect British accent imitation.

"Wow, my lady, what a nice accent, how can you make it like that?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged, "Did I ever tell you that my mum and I used to travel a lot when I was younger. Well, she met this guy at London and we lived there for like 6 months when I was 13. When we came back, it was kind of difficult to change my accent because I had already gone used to it"

He seemed fascinated by my story. Like if I was telling him the best tale in the whole world.

He smiled and kissed my head again.

"Favourite subject?" he asked.

Okay I already knew which was y favourite but not because of the subject. I bit my lip. "Probably…English" I said. I looked up at him, and almost gasped. He looked unbelievably cute. His bottom lip was sticking out and he had big puppy eyes. Oh the eyes.

"You don't like my subject" he said teasingly

"It's boring"

"I thought you enjoyed it"

"Nah uh"

"Bella!" he whined.

"Kidding, it's the course I enjoy most, but it's not my favourite"

"Why do you enjoy it?" he asked,

"Next question" I said stubbornly.

"Nah uh Bella answer me"

"Ugh, okay because…you teach it. Happy?"

"Exceptionally" he smiled brightly.

I laughed, "You're so cute" I blurted out.

"And you are beautiful"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks"

He chuckled. He snuggled his head on the crock of my neck and breathed.

"Did you just take a bath?"

I sighed, "More questions?"

"The game is 20 questions, not 5 questions" he answered.

"Fine, yes I took a bath today" I laughed.

"Mmm, that's why you smell so good"

I rolled my eyes, "Are you saying I don't smell good when I don't shower"

He raised his head from my neck, "No! I mean, you smell exactly the same. Not that I have smelled you before…you just have this really sweet smell and…are we really talking about how we smell?" He smirked.

"You started it"

He laughed, "Okay, Do you have a job?"

I nodded, "Yeah I work at this frozen yogurt shop, im gathering my money for college"

"What days do you work and what do you wanna study for in college"

"2 questions? Okay, I work on Wednesdays and Saturday mornings, I used to work on Mondays too but my dad didn't want me to work three days"

he raised his eyebrows at me as If I was forgetting something, "2 questions remember"

"Oh, right, college. I want to study… I'm not really sure yet, but something with writing or an artist but my dad thinks that's more of a hobby, so maybe I will study another thing, if he doesn't get that idea out of his head"

He nodded, "Aren't you the one who will go to college, not him. I mean, I respect your dad, but it's your life. You should do something you want to do"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. But he is the parent after all, right. But I'm fairly sure I'll be going to something with literature, I like that"

He smiled, "What do you like and dislike about your job"

I thought about that for a minute.

"I like it because Jasper works there too, the same shifts as I and we always hang out and it's fun. I dislike it because my boss is creepy and you always end up with frozen yogurt all over your clothes"

He nodded and then he started another round of questions. We talked and talked for almost all night. World war III could have started and I wouldn't have noticed. Edward didn't finish his questions, although he went over the limit of the game 2O QUESTIONS. I think he asked like 100 questions. I asked a few questions too, but sometimes he will just shush me and tell me he wasn't finished yet.

"I gotta go" he sighed, after yet another cuddling round.

"You have to?" I asked stupidly, as I pulled him close.

"As much as I wish I didn't have to, I do. Sorry love, I will see you tomorrow though."

I yawned, "Okay, night" I said

He chuckled, "Don't I have a goodnight kiss?"

I smiled, raised my head and kissed him on the cheek.

He pouted. "Bella" he whined. "I'm not going to see you until later today, can I please have a kiss, not on my cheek"

"As you wish, Eddie"

"Not you too" he whined again.

He was adorable.

I laughed, but when our lips touched all the laughter went away. It was just his lips over mine. The small kiss soon was a bigger and passionate but sweet kiss. When we were both out of breath, we pulled apart, not really wanting to. Edward kissed me one more time on the cheek and jumped off the bed.

"See ya tomorrow. Sweet dreams, my Bella" he walked to my sliding window and looked back at me. I blew him a kiss and he dramatically caught it and then send me back one.

He then disappeared out of my balcony. I sighed and rested my head on the pillow, the smile on my face never disappeared.

I just had the best night of my life, but I'm hungry.

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen pizza.

Not a while after I was already on my bed, thinking about all the wonderful things that happened tonight. I've never been so happy my whole life. I need to tell Alice soon.

* * *

**So whatcha think?? Please review!! thank you!! You guya ROCK! **

**Peace love and rob :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey mates! Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews, we did the happy dance everytime! Hope we get more reviews this time, cause its a pretty long chapter and i bet a lotof you would laugh out loud! **

**Thanks to all our amazing readers and friends...fanfiction addict 4 life, mafetwii and twifan! you guys rock! **

**Also to CresentMoon12**** and kimicullen1721! You guys have been the most reliable of every other ff reader! Thanks heaps! **

**Happy reading everyone ****  
**

**BPOV chapter 9**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up with the sound of the alarm clock, god I hate that thing! Yesterday was a veeery long and interesting day, it was probably the best day in all my life, I totally loved it! Normally, I would be in a very bad mood because I'm not a morning person. But I just couldn't because of yesterday, it was just perfect. I mean, not the part that Edward was injured but the other part, the romantic one. Well, I woke up in a very good mood and I thought this would be a great day from the start. When I was leaning up to be seated on my bed, I saw a man. I couldn't see his face because he was standing in the shadow. I freaked out and screamed.

"Ahhh! Who are you?"

"Bells, you finally woke up. Don't be afraid, I just like to watch you sleep." the strange hidden man said calmly. He had a familiar voice, a nice velvet voice. I got calmed down a bit.

Why does he know me? Was he my stalker? Do I even have a stalker? Who is he? Why is he saying this and not telling me his name? I had too many questions in my mind.

"Who are you?" I got out of my mouth, but was a bit scared.

"It's me, Edward" he said while coming closer to me so I could see his face.

"Oh my god! You freaked me out!" I said.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to."

"What are you doing here?" I said bemused.

"Oh, I just came to pick you up and go to school together. Sue said you would be up here and that it was alright for me to come." he said.

"Oh, ok, I guess. Be glad that it was Sue who let you in the house because if it was Charlie, he would kick you out immediately. He is overprotective with me. And he has a gun."

"Yeah, I think I already know that" he said.

"Yeah well, I better get ready or we will be late for school"

"Yeah, right"

I heard the door close so I got up. I went towards my closet and took my clothes out. I entered my bathroom and cleaned myself. When I got out of the bathroom I got to my bed and reached for my clothes. I started to pull my shirt up when I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing still next to my door and staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"I don't really know" he chuckled.

"Get out!" I said playfully and giggled. I pushed him out of my room and lockedthe door.

When I was finally done I went downstairs and saw Edward seated in the living room's couch.

"Edward, have you had breakfast yet?" I asked, concerned of him.

"Uhh, no" he said.

"I can get some for you if you want".

"You don't need to, Bella".

"Well, I will make omelettes for me and I can make some for you too".

"Oh, in that case I guess okay, thanks".

"No problem".

When I was done making the omelettes we went to the dining room and ate. We were finally done so we went outside and headed for his Volvo. He opened the door for me to enter, what a gentleman, and then went to the other side of the car and started it. We drove off to school with music playing, some talking and lots of singing.

When we finally got there I waited seated and he opened the door for me. When walking to the school, we actually were walking together and holding hands. We forgot completely that we were teacher and student. When we saw students looking at us weirdly and confused we let go of each others hand and went in different directions. Fortunately, we were a little early so not many people saw us and gladly, no teachers had seen that either. If someone did they would probably kick Edward from teaching and me from school as well, it would be awful. We need to be more careful. It's just that it is very hard to stay away from someone you are so attracted to, especially not to touch that someone when close to him.

After four classes it was break time. I think I would spend some time with Alice and Jasper now. It's been a while since talked to them. I walked down the English corridor and found them sitting on a bench. They were alone and probably were talking abut couple stuff. I decided that I would leave them by themselves, they looked very cute together. I wouldn't go with Mike and I'm just not on the mood to hang with Eric, Angela and Ben.

"I think I will go to Edward's class for some advice" I said to myself.

I hopped happily towards his classroom. I saw the door wide opened so I entered the classroom and closed the door, I locked it. I turned around and he was looking at me.

"Bella, Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked happily.

"You want the truth?"

"I guess…"

"I just missed you" I said truthfully.

"I missed you too. But we are at school" he said

"I know, but there's no need to worry because the door is locked"

"Oh, in that case I guess its fine" he said happily. He then stood from his desk and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. It was a delicious soft kiss. His lips tasted like skittles, so nice and soft.

"Amazing… I think your lips taste like skittles". I said my thoughts out loud.

"Oh, yeah, I just had some" he chuckled.

"Very tasty" I can't believe I just said that. I giggled and my face turned red and hot.

"Haha, crazy you" He chuckled and kissed me again.

"So, you think I'm crazy?" I said breaking apart the kissing.

"What? No! It was just a saying". He said desperate.

"It didn't seem one to me" I said, pretending to feel hurt.

"I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me!" He said kinda desperate and sorry. He might have thought I was meaning it. He looked so cute.

"Calm down, I'm joking, Eddie" I said, trying to irritate him by calling him that.

"I'm not… oh what the hell!" he said and kissed me again. It was a passionate kiss.

"Haha" I laughed breathlessly in-between our kiss.

I was really enjoying it but after some minutes I felt as if dying, I couldn't breathe. We had to break apart. I think my face was turning purple but his looked fine, he had very good lungs, I must say.

"That was a great kiss" I said breathless.

"Yeah, I'm a great kisser" he said teasing.

"Yes, you are" I said playing his own game.

"Well, you aren't that bad either"

"Thanks" I chuckled sarcastically.

I leaned forward and kissed him again.

This was getting heavier and heavier.

I tucked his shirt out of his pants and opened the buttons. I placed one hand on his six-pack and the other one was playing furiously with his hair. He was doing the exact same thing with me, except I don't have a six-pack. We just couldn't resist the attraction between each other. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

'Shit!' I whispered. We broke apart, it was very hard but we did.

I then fixed my hair, which was everywhere in my head. I arranged my clothes neatly and sat down on the chair that was in front of Edward's desk.

"You can open it now" I told Edward, while he was fixing himself as well.

He opened the door and what I saw in there surprised me. It was the school's head. Did he know about us? Was he suspecting? Did someone tell him? Was he going to kick Edward out of school? Lots of bad thoughts filled my mind. Luckily, he was just checking the school, just to make sure everything was alright.

"Good afternoon " Edward said politely.

"Afternoon " he said.

He entered the classroom and came towards me.

"Oh, good afternoon…" he stared at Edward's students list "Ms. Isabella Swan".

"Hey sir" I simply said. I hated being so polite. Especially with teachers. I wouldn't mind Edward but everyone else yeah.

"So, what is Bella doing in here Edward? Or should I ask you, Bella?" he said in a curious way.

"I just came here so he could teach me something I didn't understand in class" I protected myself.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. A teacher told me you were a bit noisy over here" he stated.

_Fuck_

"Oh yeah, sorry for that. It's just that I was showing her a presentation so she could understand. The presentation was quite loud." Ed said.

"Oh, guess that explains it all"

"It sure does" I said, while walking out of the classroom.

"Goodbye gentlemen's" Were my last words.

"Bye" I heard Edward say, sounding unhappy. It totally broke my heart. I walked around for like five minutes and when I finally saw the headmaster leave I entered Edward's classroom.

"Hey baby. So what did he tell you?"

"Bella, you are back. I mean… hey babe. He said nothing about us. Just about my job as a history teacher." He said joyfully.

"Oh, guess its okay then"

The bell then rang.

"Oh, I guess I wont have time to do this to you anymore, for now" he said, coming closer to me and placing a soft kiss on my lips, it felt so good.

Just before breaking apart the kiss, we heard someone coming in. We freaked out. I tuned around and it was just Alice and Jasper, I really didn't mind because I knew I could trust them. It seemed that Edward didn't feel the same way as me because when I saw his face he looked very pale, almost as a ghost, he was seriously frightened, well, he didn't know this guys as well as me anyways so I did understand him.

"Edward, calm down. We can trust them" I said, making sure he was feeling relieved.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am! These are great buddies of mine!" I said, as if it was so obvious.

"Okay honey, I trust you". He said completely calmed. I was glad.

I twisted my head so I was looking at Alice and Jasper. They were shocked.

"Aly, Jassy? You okay?" I said worriedly.

Alice shook her head, as if drying her hair and answered.

"You and him?" she was finally able to get those words out of her mouth.

Jasper closed the door behind him quickly.

"Well, kind of. We are not official yet but I'm sure we'll be someday, won't we?" I said completely confident of this, I don't know why.

"Yes my princess, whenever you want".

"What about now?" I said teasingly.

Some kids then entered the classroom. We acted as if nothing had happened. When everyone was in and seated at their desks the class started.

I couldn't take my eyes of him. He looked so damn hot and lovely. His eyes had the same emotion I couldn't understand the other day. When he looked at me I just felt weird and it was as if butterflies were invading my stomach, I had never felt like this before. He made me become all goofy and dribble. At than instant I realized what was going on with him. No, it was crazy. Was I actually falling for him? Noo! That can't be! I barely know him and we haven't passed much time together either. This was just foolish. I probably just feel like this because of my Spanish exam. I actually got a twenty; I never did well in Spanish. I was really bad at it. Yeah, that must be it. It's something new and recent. Anyways, I can't be falling for Edward because yesterday I felt nothing like this and we were actually cuddling and kissing. Or did I? My thoughts were wild! This had to stop or I think I'll explode!

Okay Bella, you have to concentrate on something else than his eyes. Maybe some history will help. You just need to focus on the work and not on Edward. Not on Edward. Not on him! Not on Edward! Get him out of your mind for Gods Sake!

Wow, his hair fitted perfectly on his head. What the fuck am I saying? God! That sounded stupid! Why am I talking to myself? I'm doing this more often! Why do I keep talking to myself? Oh yeah, right, this is not talking, it's thinking. I was a complete retard by now.

I opened my history book and started to read any random page. I couldn't focus, I really couldn't! What was happening to me? Was I becoming Hulk? Why did I feel so weird? Please someone help me! This time no one heard my prayers, guess this just wasn't my day. The only thing I could see was Edward, still…

Oh man! His hair is so beautiful but messy. I liked its bronze colour. It just fits him. And his face, it is all manly and perfect, he has the ideal chin, it's like 'THE CHIN'. While thinking about all of these, I didn't take my eyes off him, not even for a second.

"Bella, guess you really like this topic because I haven't seen you so focused my entire stay here. You must be really into kiss… history, I mean" he almost screwed it up.

"Yes sir, I really like you're…uhh…class?" I didn't know what to say. I felt my cheeks getting ready for the fire.

"Glad to hear that" he said those words and continued his class about… I've got no idea what was about. I guess I'll tell him to give me private lessons later, if you know what I mean.

The bell rang. Noo! I was really enjoying watching him.

That sounded pretty weird.

When school ended I needed to go home because I had lots of homework. I didn't get to school in my own car so I headed to Edward's class to ask him to give me a ride home, or I could walk there myself right?

"Hey Edward" I said, when entering the classroom.

"Hey there Bells" he said affectionately. It sounded very appealing to me.

I was about to talk when he took the words out of my mouth and said.

"You ready to go?"

"Home? Yeah, I was about to ask you to give me a ride home, but I could walk there you know? But you read my mind. Thanks anyways" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous you won't be waking home and, no need to, but you're welcome. I brought you here so the least I can do is get you back to your place".

"You're very sweet, you know that?" I said, while getting closer to him.

"Yeah, thank you Bella. You know the door is opened and we have to go. I have tons of work to do".

"Yeah, me too. Let's get going" I said, as we left the class and he locked the door. We went to reception so he could give the key to the secretary. There were no teachers around so there was no reason to panic. We exited the school through the staff's back door and then entered his silver hot car. We headed towards my house first, obviously. On the way there, he insisted that we had to stop in this 'very cool restaurant', those were his words, because he had to take me to eat before leaving me at home, he just had to. After a bit I agreed. We entered a restaurant that was decorated with ancient stuff, it looked pretty… old, but it was nice. I wonder if food is also as old as this looks. We sat on one of the tables. It was a table for couples. Couples, I like how that sounds. We saw a handsome man approaching the table, he was a waiter. He was looking at me as if I was something to eat, it was weird and creepy. He wanted to take our orders. When talking, he didn't take his eyes off me; it seemed that Edward didn't like that at all.

"Good afternoon miss, what would you like to order?"

Edward cleared his throat as if saying that he wasn't invisible.

"Sorry sir. What would you like?"

"Ladies first" he said.

"Uhh" I looked at the menu that had been handed to me by the waiter. I checked it carefully until I saw what I wanted.

"I would like the Lomo saltado" I love that thing, It is really good.

"And as a drink I'll like Ron with coke" Also loved it.

The waiter then turned his attention towards Edward.

"I'll take the same as her, except I would like Piña colada as drink". Piña colada was also good.

"So it's two lomo saltados, a piña colada and ron with coke." He repeated to make sure.

"Yes" we assured him at the same time.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your food" he said.

Then we watched as he left.

"He finally left. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at you. I swear that if he flirted with you, I would have punched his face very hard". He was so cute and jealous.

"You are so jealous! You should have seen your face when he looked at me" I chuckled.

"Ha-ha, I don't really find it funny. I just want you to be mine and no one else's." He said passionately.

"You are so cute when you say things like that" I couldn't control my 'aww' smile.

"You are always cute and beautiful" he giggled. He giggled? What the…aww!

"I know that" I said, I think I was becoming more self-confident because I didn't blush.

He just chuckled. Then, out of nowhere he stood up from the table. Went towards me, leaned down and place a soft kiss in my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I just couldn't resist your charms" he replied teasingly.

"My charms?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've got plenty, ya know?

"Okay, I guess".

"Don't guess, you really do" he said convincingly.

"Really? Thanks" that's all I could get out, not even a compliment for him.

Luckily for me the waiter came back with our food.

He put the plates and drinks in the corresponding places on the table and then said "Hope you enjoy the food" and left. We replied with "thanks" while he was walking away.

I took a bite from the lomo saltado and tasted it. "Hmm, Edward, this is delicious, you like yours?"

I watched as he put one piece of lomo and a fry into his mouth. "It is very good, probably the best I've had".

"I know!" I said excitedly and continued eating. When we finished our food and drinks he asked me if I wanted dessert. I said no because I was completely full, I wasn't a person who ate too much.

"Okay, guess I'll ask the guy for the bill now" he said.

"You're not planning on paying our food, are you?" I asked, but had a mock of teasing on my tone.

"I am. I invited you here, so I get to pay"

"No you don't, I want to pay for my food at least".

"As the gentleman I am, I get to pay for both"

This kept going for half an hour until he convinced me that he would pay. He didn't really convince me; he actually paid quickly and carried me to the car, without letting me pay.

"That's not fair" I said, sounding like a baby.

"Come on, you can't do anything about it now. Don't be mad, I'm just trying to be kind" he said sweetly.

"Okay…" I said, thinking it was still a bit unfair.

I turned on the radio and raised the volume to maximum, I just felt I needed to hear music and nothing else but music.

"Damn! Bella! The music is killing my ears!" he said, as he raised the volume down.

I chuckled. I then raised the volume a bit more. I sang out loud, it was crazy. When I heard myself I realised that I was actually shouting. I stopped singing because I thought I was embarrassing myself. I suddenly felt my face burning. I looked at myself in the review mirror and saw that I was tomato red.

"Why did you stop singing?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just didn't feel comfy when I realized you were next to me" I said truthfully.

"You really didn't?" He asked unbelievably.

"Yes. This doesn't really happen to me often when I'm around someone. Usually I don't even care" It was true. Why did I feel this way with him?

"Maybe if we sing together you'll be able to sing alone with me at your side" he assured me.

"Alright". The next song started and we sang together. It was a beautiful, sweet and soft song. I really enjoyed singing it with him. He was actually a great singer. Suddenly, my fear of singing along with him listening went away. He stopped singing and I kept on going. It was as if he had enchanted me. I realized why I couldn't do it before. It was because I was getting to know him better and I wasn't completely used to being with him still. I was progressing, I guess.

"There you go!" he said happily.

"Yay!" I said, following the rhythm of the music and reaching a high note. He just chuckled and I kept singing. When we finally got to…what? Where were we? This is not my house.

"Edward. Where are we?"

"Welcome to my place" he said enthusiastically.

"Your place? I thought you lived with your parents" I was confused.

"I did live with them. But I moved out with my dog over here. I bought it few days ago. Do you like it?" he asked. It seemed that he really wanted to know my opinion.

"It's very big and pretty. The design is cool. I love it!" I said honestly.

"Thanks. It can be ours if you like" he said shyly.

"Jackass"

"What? I'm just offering you a key. It's not as if you have to stay" he replied.

"Okay then. I guess that's nice from you."

"Well, you could stay if you like. I'm not asking you to sleep with me. I'm just saying you can consider it your house. There is even a room for you"

"Okay. But isn't that like illegal? I probably would consider this when I'm older. I don't want you to go to jail."

"Okay Bells. Wanna see its inside?"

"Sure"

We entered the beautiful house. The first thing I saw was a golden retriever running towards me. He jumped on top of me and I was suddenly falling to the ground. This will hurt like hell. I said in my mind while falling down. Suddenly I felt something underneath me. I was sure it wasn't the floor. I looked up and saw that Edward, my Edward, had caught me into his arms. Now I was glued to his chest and gently being carried by his strong arms. I saw everything moving around me. Then I realized he was walking. How stupid am I?

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"I'm taking you on a tour around our place".

"You know, I have legs and foot and I am able to walk right?" I said, assuring him I did.

He chuckled. "I know you do. I just think you had enough with my dog pushing you, it's enough for what your body can stand for" he said, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"It was just a joke, my Bella." I loved it when he called me that. His.

"Okay then, so we already passed through the living room and the dining room. Now we are heading to the kitchen and next it's the laundry."

When he showed me all of those things I was impressed. It was all so beautiful. How can a man have such a good taste? Something popped in my mind then.

"Are you gay?" I said without thinking.

"WHAT?" he said unbelievably and shocked.

"Well, I just figured you have very good taste in house stuff and I liked it a lot. It has every sort of stuff that I would like to put to my house. Me. A soon to be woman".

Then he chuckled and smiled.

"Bells, I thought you should have figured it out already. My mom helped me with the decoration. She's a designer. You two have the same taste, I guess".

"Oh, I see. Sorry for thinking you were gay".

"Don't worry. I understand it. But why would you think that. I'm with you now and you are no way a man" he said. We both chuckled.

"I don't know. I was just being very stupid". I said, really what is wrong with me? This man just messes with my thoughts every time with his dazzling looks.

"Okay babe. I'll show you Zac's favourite part of the house now." Zac was his baby, his dog.

"Alright"

He took me to a room. It was a normal sized room and it had a huge dog's bed in it. It also had plenty of toys and Frisbees. I turned around and saw a T.V. Why would a dog need a T.V? That was crazy.

"A T.V?" I asked.

"Yeah, he likes watching it. Animal planet is his favourite channel". I couldn't control my laughter.

"Sorry haha this is new to me a dog watching T.V" I said through laughter. Suddenly felt like a total idiot. Even though I still thought it was something unnecessary for the dog to have. Suddenly, the dog entered and clicked the power button of the remote with his paw. He then started to watch the channel. Animal fucking planet.

"Well, that's cool; I wish Patty could do that"

"It surely is, you have a dog too?" he asked as he took me towards the sliding transparent door in the dog's room.

"Yep, a golden retriever too, but she's female" he nodded and smiled thoughtfully.

I then saw a big dog house out there and a food plate with a water plate next to it. Some of the dog's toys were all over the garden. There was a small pool with a cascade on the second floor, going to the first floor. And a big pool downstairs with a big slide, a medium sized trampoline, stairs and a skamper-ramp for Zac to get out. There were also some other things in the pool such as a volleyball, a beach ball, several inflated chairs, etc. I saw some surf boards leaning on the wall and a ping-pong table. The garden was all green and pretty, it had some sprinklers to water it. It also had a beautiful terrace, wonderfully decorated. There was also a big place for grilling and lots of plants for decoration. It was one of the nicest back yards I've ever seen.

"This is a very nice back yard". I told Edward.

"Thanks, and it's ours". I had forgotten that already. I smiled widely.

He then led me to the garage, his Volvo was there and I saw two amazing motorcycles next to it. I wondered why.

"What are the motorcycles for?" I asked him.

"I am kind of a fan of them and I was planning on taking you for a ride sometime, maybe tomorrow cuz it's pretty dark right now."

"I'll go with you on the motorcycle because there is no way in heaven that I will ride one by myself."

"No need to worry, you are being carried by a pro right now by the way".

"Oh, I feel much safer now" I giggled.

He then kissed me gently on the lips, sucking the lower one. I just smiled when it was over.

Then, he opened the door of a room which was next to the garage. It was filled up with bicycles, skateboards, rollerblades, soccer balls, footballs, etc.

"Okay, let's go upstairs now" He said, while heading inside the house and to the stairs. On our way there I hadn't realized that there was a chimney next to the dining room and a piano next to it. There was also a sofa area next to it with a table in the middle. This leaves us with the chimney at the middle and the dining tables at the other side.

Well, we got upstairs and he walked us towards a room, it was the games room. It was filled up with games. From electronic to board games. There was a flat screen T.V, it was of 42 pixels. There was also an x-box, a playsation3, a wii, an air hockey table, pinball, guitar hero and rock band whole sets, an electric guitar with everything included, an acoustic guitar, lots of board games, a book shelf, a sofa, a pull table, a computer in a desk with a chair, a stereo and lots of other stuff.

Boys and their games.

"Wow, you really are a fanatic of games" I said.

"I surely am. I swear you can become easily obsessed with all this stuff around".

"That's possible" I said, admitting it.

Then, he took me to the front room. It was his office, it was big and well… it was an office.

Then, he took to the hallway and into a small living room. It had an enormous flat screen T.V, a sofa, millions of DVD's, a DVD player, a portable DVD player, a PSP on the table with a play station 3 next to it and the remote. It had lots of things for decoration. I realized there were lots of paintings all over the house. Next, we went to his room. It was big and cool. It had a balcony, a T.V, a bed, a closet, lots of music CD's, a stereo, a desk with a laptop and a chair, a bathroom and lots of other things a room has. We went out of his room through a sliding door. It lead to the upstairs yard, were the small pool was with the waterfall and the stairs to go downstairs to the big pool and all the stuff. It was also beautifully decorated with flowers and other kind of plants. We went back in to his room and out of it. We headed to the room in front of it, it was the guest room. Then to the room next to it, I supposed that was my room. It was empty and without paint or any decorations. Just a closet, a bed, a T.V, a desk, and a bathroom, which was pretty and modern stylish.

"Why is my room empty?" I asked him.

"I figured you wanted to decorate it yourself the way you like, like the colours and stuff you want to put in there."

"Oh, yes, I do" I realized I did.

"Thanks" I said and kissed him cheek.

"No problem" he said.

"Now that we are done looking at the whole house, what would you like to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I'm just tired, I don't really know why because you have been carrying me through all the tour. Wow, aren't you tired?" I asked, realizing what he had done.

"Not really, I have strong arms and good physic." He said, giving me that crocked smile.

"You surely do" I said, examining his whole body. He caught me doing that and chuckled.

He then took us inside his room and placed me gently on the bed. He lay by my side and we cuddled. We stayed like that for a while until I fell asleep. When I woke up, we were in the same position as before. He was awake watching T.V. I moved a little closer to him and placed my head on his chest.

"Are you up, princess?" he asked me.

"Uhuh" I responded.

"I'm sorry for saying this but it's almost 1 in the morning, I better take you back home or Charlie will surely kill me" He was really afraid of my dad, at least of his gun.

"I'm too tired to get up. I'll probably just call him and tell him I'm staying at Alice's for the night".

"So, you are staying here with me?" he said, his eyes shinning with happiness.

"Yes, but we are doing nothing, just cuddling."

"Okay Bells, you know I respect you".

"I do? Really?"

"Haha funny" he said as he reached for the phone. I pulled him back to me and he turned around and was facing me. I started to kiss him and sooner than I thought this became a French kiss. We opened our mouths and moved our tongues in and out of each other mouths. I didn't find it sloppy, neither unpleasant when doing it with him, as I have done with other guys. When we broke apart for our breathing he passed me the phone and I called Alice and told her that if my dad called her she had to tell him I was sleeping over at her house and that I was asleep if he wanted to talk to me. She agreed without asking, she just told me to tell her everything that had been going on these past days and that I should be safe, I agreed, not wanting to discuss anything. Then, I called my dad and told him I was sleeping at Alice's.

"Done" I finally told Edward.

He then lent me a shirt of his for the night. It was long and it smelled very good. I got back to his bed and he had already changed into his boxers and a shirt. He looked very good in those boxers. I quickly lay by his side and we cuddled.

Something amazing and unexpected happened next.

"Bella, I just realized this morning that… I love you" he said to me, he looked really calm and confident.

"Really?" I asked surprised. He nodded nervously.

"I realized the same today." I told him.

"You haven't said the words yet" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I love you" I said meaning it.

He kissed me quick and then I was so tired that after he said 'Night my Bella' I got asleep. It was the first time I had slept with him and I couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

**yey! i know their relationship is fast, but its a fiction story guys! Haha hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and, yeah Ron with Coke its not illegal in this story! Please review, it makes us happy! OPD! NEW MOON!! it gets here this week cant wait!! if someone here has watch it, tell us if you liked it...well duh who will not like it, but how it was!! love you all!**

**f&j  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! ****We're so sorry for taking so long to update but we had finals and then Christmas and holidays and lots of stuff going on so we couldn't find time to write but here it is so… enjoy?

* * *

**

Weeks passed and our relationship became stronger and stronger. We were attracted to each other, even more now. At first we didn't know each other very well but now we can even write a book about each other, life couldn't be this perfect forever.

I got back from school and was waiting for Edward because he always came after school to help me with homework and so we could be together without Charlie knowing about us.

This made me remember of something we did these past weeks, I don't know why but it does. We were in our house and out of nowhere Edward said that we should go to ride bikes. I had never, in my life done something like this, because of my clumsiness, and well, my dad is a cop. I climbed with him on his red bike, and we rode for hours around town, until we got to a place I had never seen before. It was the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. It was full of purple flowers and it had a river close by. We swam in it and lay on the grass staring at each other, until very late at night. It was so romantic and peaceful. That meadow became my favourite place in the world.

A sudden noise filled my auditory sense and knocked me out of my trance, it was a knock on the door, who could it be?

¨Coming!¨ I shouted from upstairs.

I slid down the stairs railing and fell down on my butt, it really hurt.

"Ouch!" I shouted in the top of my lungs.

"Bella!? What happened? Are you okay?" Someone shouted from behind the door.

"Yeah, Im okay" I shouted back.

"Oh, okay, what happened?" Edward asked.

"I fell down" I answered, climbing the stairs. Then I remembered that Edward was still outside.

I ran to the door and revealed the Greek god of my boyfriend.

"Hey" he said, flashing his crocked smile.

"Hi, come in, I've been waiting for you¨ I smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked as I closed the door behind him.

I nodded; he looked around, checking that we were alone and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled his charming smile at me, and attacked my lips with his.

"I missed you" he said against my lips

I smiled, "me too"

He kissed me again and then pulled away.

"Homework time" he smiled enthusiastically.

He was sort of my tutor, or was what my dad thought. I really didn't needed a tutor, I had good grades and everything, but I told my dad that I needed some help and that's why Edward comes to my house every afternoon, to "help" me.

I groaned, "Can we do it later?" I asked and did my puppy face to convince him.

He pursed his lips annoyed, "Ugh, Bella, you know I can't resist you when you do that" I smiled in victory as he kissed me again.

"Yay!" I giggled; this giggling thing was a routine when I was with him

We walked to the living room and lay down on the couch.

"Let's watch some TV and then we do your homework, I don't want Chief Swan killing me" he said as he turned the TV on.

"I wouldn't let him" I smiled and pecked at him, he was looking at me with an adorable look.

"I love you" he said, surprising me, again. We had confessed ourselves a while ago, but it still was weird for me, that he loved…me.

"I love you more"

He chuckled, "Impossible" he whispered as he kissed my jaw.

I lay my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me.

We changed the channels for a while until we settled on E news.

They were talking about the on screen and off screen relationship between, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart.

"That is bullshit" I said voicing my thoughts. They were just good friends, and they seriously need to leave them alone.

"How do you know, it looks like they are in something" Edward said earning a really ugly glare from me. His expression changed to a panicked one.

"What?" he asked confused by my murdering glare.

"They are not in something, okay? Fuck why does everyone think that!" I said irritated. Rob was so not with her.

"Fine, but seriously what does he has, that I don't?" He asked, feigning hurt.

I made it look like I was in deep thought, "Where do I start?" I joked.

"Hey!" he slapped me playfully on the arm.

I laughed, "Kidding, you're so much better than him, because you are real" his smile widened and as he leaned down to kiss me, we both heard Seth's voice in the distance. Edward whispered a bad word, in…French as he inched away from me and moved to the far end of the couch. I smiled apologetically at him and he shrugged it off.

"Bellsie boo?" Seth asked as he walked towards us.

He looked at Edward and waved, "Hey Cullen"

Seth didn't know about us, but he suspected something.

We both waved at him, without saying anything else.

"Bella, you wont believe what happened!" he said excited.

"What happened?" I asked, not as excited as him.

"Remember that I told you that my friend, Paul wanted to get a dog, well, guess what?"

I grimaced, "I don't really want to guess anything Seth"

"Okay, don't guess. Patty, she's pregnant and we are giving Paul one of her puppies!" He chuckled.

"Wait, what? Patty is pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I guess Zac couldn't get his paws away from her the other day"

"Patty is pregnant with my Zac's puppies?" Edward asked shocked too.

"Yep, incredibly right" Seth said as he leaved the room, leaving us totally taken aback.

"Wow, who would thought those two would end up having kids" Edward said, laughing silently, all the shocked gone.

"Yeah, crazy" I said.

After I went to check on Patty and went for advice from Sue, who was a vet, about the pregnancy, Edward and I went to do my homework.

"So, where do you want to start?" he asked me as he looked at my three homework books in front of him.

"Mmm, I don't know. Maybe the hardest one first¨ I thought about this for a moment until I realized there was science homework so that would do.

¨Science!¨ I replied suddenly and a bit more enthusiastically that I should have been.

¨Uh, ok. I guess we are a bit enthusiastic over there¨

¨Yes, I don't know what was that. Lets just start please¨ I said exhausted thinking of everything there was to do.

¨Ok, im sorry¨ he said while opening the book and taking a look at it.

We were in a theme about the human body and I don't know what happened when I started to feel a sudden appeal and need for him so I couldn't control myself and I just threw myself to him and kissed him fiercely, I wasn't really thinking of what I was doing, kissing with the door wide open, Charlie could just come in and see all of this and only god knows what would happen next. I tried to break apart the kiss but I just wasn't that strong, he was a very good kisser.

¨Whoa¨ we heard someone say from the doorway.

Now he was the one to break apart the kiss. I turned around and Seth was standing on the door with a surprised expression.

¨I knew it! You two are a couple!¨ he said, a little louder than he should have.

¨Seth, shush¨ I said.

¨Ok, but you guys got to tell me what's going on here; I want to know everything¨ he demanded.

¨What are you? An old gossip woman? ¨

¨Seriously Bells¨

¨Ok buddy but you gotta shut up for now. We don't want Charlie listening¨ Edward explained.

¨Alright¨ Seth finally said giving up and turning the TV on so we could watch a novel we always watch at this time together.

Edward gave me this ¨finish your homework ¨ look.

¨Aww don't give me that look, it will be just for an hour. We can finish it after this. Please¨ I gave him my puppy eyes, it always worked.

¨Ok, you know I can't say no to those¨ a smile was playing on my mouth.

We lay on the bed while Edward sat next to me in a chair. We were paying our attention to the TV because it was really interesting, Edward as well. And then…

¨Who's a couple? ¨ Charlie said out of nowhere coming into the room. SHIT.

¨Oh, just these persons from this novel¨ was the first thing that came to my mind. Apparently it saved us.

¨Oh, ok. I gotta go see something at work but it'll be quick.¨

¨Ok¨ the three of us replied a bit nervous.

Charlie looked at us as if suspecting something.

¨Mr Cullen, I hadn't realized you were here¨

¨Yes sir, I'm here to help your daughter with her homework¨ he sounded so adorkably cute. I wanted to eat him.

¨ Yeah, right¨ daddy replied. This conversation was somewhat mysterious.

¨Anyway, have you kids finished your homework? ¨.

¨Yup¨ replied Seth popping the ¨p¨.

¨I was just about to finish it. I promise I will when the novel is over¨.

¨Okay Bells. I'll be right back kids, Mr. Cullen¨

¨Bye dad¨ Seth and I said at the same time.

¨See you sir¨ said Eddie.

Then we watched him disappear out of the door.

¨That was close¨ said Seth.

¨It sure was¨ I said.

Then we continued watching the novel until it was over and, as the good girl I am, finished my homework with Edward's help so I could do it faster.

"Well, I think its time for me to leave" Edward said as I closed my Spanish book.

I pouted, "Do you have to?" I asked pathetically. He chuckled, "Yeah, we got school tomorrow darling" he said.

"Okay" I sighed defeated

He chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow"

He leaned down to kiss me goodbye because my dad and Sue were downstairs.

I kissed him back, not wanting to let go. The kiss got deeper, and I seriously needed to breathe, but I figured breathing was so overrated and I just continued kissing him. I hope I wouldn't pass out.

We were so into that kiss, that we didn't hear someone climbing up the stairs. Neither did we notice the door opening but we sure noticed Charlie screaming at us.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I was speechless and so was Edward.

"I asked a question here so I demand an answer¨ he said in a Russian accent.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at this.

¨Isabella Marie Swan!!" Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs, "What are you laughing at" The vein in his head was so big, I swear it was going to pop out and I was afraid he might have a heart attack.

"Dad, calm down! It's not what you think it is. He was just teaching me CPR for my PE lesson tomorrow.¨ I lied.

¨Bullshit. You were eating your faces in there! There is no way that that was CPR! You think im stupid or something?¨

¨I thought you were¨ I whispered to myself.

"Mr. Swan, calm down. She is not lying".

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You paedophile!"

He was really angry. Then he stomped downstairs and into his room, we stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

Charlie came back to my room with a gun on his hand, I panicked and was sure Edward did as well.

"Now you will learn your lesson" he shouted as he loaded his gun and pointed directly at Edward. He was becoming crazy. He was about to kill him. I reacted automatically and placed myself in front of Edward.

"Dad! What's wrong with you! Put the damn gun down! That's not a toy! For god's sake" I shouted hysterically.

Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind him, in a protective way. It was a good gesture from him but, was he nuts? Charlie wanted to shoot him! Not me!

"You think I would shoot her?" Charlie said. He was becoming purple from the anger.

"No, its just I feel protective of her…" Charlie cut him off, "Protective my ass!"

"Charlie, please calm down and put the gun down. We can talk as civilized people, we are not cavemen" said Edward, he looked really calm even though he had a gun pointing at him. I knew there was no way my dad would shoot him but did he?

In that instant moment Seth came running out of his room and stood in front of Edward.

"If you want to shoot him, you'll have to shoot me first" he said, surprising all of us.

Then, Sue came running as well.

"What is going on in here? All I hear is screams! I am trying to talk on the phone!"

She stared at us for a bit, analyzing the scene.

"Mary, I have to go, talk to you later" She said through the phone.

"Charlie! What do you think you are doing? Put that gun down right now! Are you trying to scare the kids?"

Charlie and Edward were staring at each other fiercely and he then put the gun down. Finally.

I sighed in relief as well as Edward and Seth. What was wrong with my father, getting that far?

"Charlie, what was that?" Sue asked desperate.

"That dick was sticking his tongue in poor little Bella's mouth" he said irately.

"He was what? You guys need to explain, right now!" Now she was angry as well, probably considering taking the gun back out. Great.

"Mr. Cullen, care to explain?" Sue asked him.

Edward looked at me, with a "help me" expression.

"Mum, Dad, this is…um" I really didn't know what else to say.

"They are a couple, a loving one. I can see it in their eyes. Please don't be mad at them. Love comes in different ways and forms and this is one, so please, let it be. I don't want you to kill him, kill their love, kill what they got cuz its really strong, their love. It is special for them and if you really love your daughter you should let them be together" Seth gave his speech.

"That was a nice speech kid but now you gotta come with me" Charlie said the last bit angrily and referring to Edward.

Edward turned to face me. I had tears spreading in my eyes.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. Goodbye my love" he said in an Italian accent.

"I love you too and never will forget it" I said as Charlie pulled him away from me. Separating our loving souls, our hearts. This was starting to become a Romeo and Juliet scene.

I saw as Charlie put handcuffs in his strong wrists and as he disappeared through the front door.

* * *

Sorry for leaving it there...but if you review we will update sooner! Lets see if we can make it to 80!?

REVIEWING MAKES US HAPPY..SO PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey pipol! I know i know we are horrible people! We havent updated in a month or so but here it is! The next chapter will be up sooner we promise, pinky promise :) **

**You people are so nice! We asked for 80 reviews and we get 84! thats so cool! Also thank you to everyone who review/ff story / stroy alert us, we did a happy dance every time!  
**

**I hope everybody likes this chapter. **

**EPOV**

What the hell did just happen?? I'm being arrested for nothing at all. This is crazy. Now I will lose my job, probably, maybe lose my girlfriend, and my reputation. Great. My life couldn't get better. Before this my life was perfect. I had the girl of my dreams with me, she loved me and I loved her. My dog was going to be a father and it was all just perfect.

And now I'm in jail, wearing an extra large orange jumpsuit. I'm not in the zone were the criminals are yet. I'm in the restraint area. My lawyer is fighting for me, he said I wouldn't be here long because I did nothing wrong, it was just a simple kiss. But Charlie keeps saying I'm a pedophile but I'm only 21 for god's sakes and Bella is 18, not underage so it's nothing wrong. Oh, Bella, I miss her like crazy. Anyway, I guess it was just a desperate attack from Charlie, he was obviously overreacting but I can't blame him for being protective but what he did was just out of control.

"Edward" My lawyer, Sam called me from outside my cell. I've been here the whole night!

"Hey, so what's the verdict?" I asked, really wanting to go home, see Bella again.

He smiled; "You're free to leave man" but then his smile faded, "But chief Swan wants to talk to you"

Oh no, this can't be good.

"I think I prefer staying here" I frowned. I didn't feel like repeating yesterday's whole scene again.

"C'mon, he'll do nothing to you, there's no reason" he said as a guard opened the cell.

I nodded and Sam walked me towards Chief Swan's office. Once inside, Sam left the room, leaving Charlie and me…alone. Crap.

"Edward, I think I owe you an apology"

What!? Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"I shouldn't have gone to such extremes. But what would you do if you're baby girl is kissing one of her teachers?" I nodded, not really sure what to do.

"I'm sorry too sir, I swear it won't happen again" That's a big lie buti just had to say it.

He stared at me, as if looking for truth on my words "Okay, good thing your lawyer saved your ass" he chuckled to himself. This man is losing it.

"What I wanted to say to you before you go is that I forbid you to see my daughter ever again, I hope you learned your lesson Mr. Cullen, you're free to go" he said and then walked to his desk and sat down as if nothing had happened. I had to say something but I just couldn't, I knew it would make things worse.

My world went blank.

**BPOV **

Edward had spent the entire night at jail.

What is wrong with my dad! He was going to shoot him. The old man is losing it, seriously he is.

Yesterday was hell, but today at school was even worse. Everybody was talking about Edward and me. Every single person looked at me weirdly and gossiped when I passed through the corridors. Only Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were nice to me. Even Mike wasn't talking to me anymore, not that I minded but it was weird.

The worst part was that Edward might get fired after this, all because of me. I seriously wasn't good for him and he was way too good for me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. Wait, Alice? What is she doing in my house?

"Hey, what are you doing here Alice?" I asked her.

"I have something really important to tell you!" she squealed. Then she paused as if waiting for my answer.

"What is it? " I replied.

"Edward called Jasper a few minutes ago and said that he was out of jail!" she squealed again.

I jumped of my seat and did a happy dance, "No way!" I shouted, and we both jumped in circles.

"Wait, why hadn't he called me?" I pouted. "What if he's mad at me? Or worse, what if he doesn't want to know a thing of me anymore?"

The worst things flashed through my mind. What if he is blaming me for all of this? Well it was technically my fault, but I didn't put him in jail, did I?

"Bella, don't be silly, that man loves you and we are talking about Edward here, not Robert Pattinson!"

"Okay..." I said although I didn't understand what she meant by the Robert Pattinson thing.

"Lets go!" she squealed and we were out of the door. But Charlie stopped us.

"Hey girls, where's the fire?" he asked in a weird happy tone. I was mad at him, but I was too happy to be bothered.

"Oh, just to my place" Alice shrugged. She was a good actress, but I wasn't.

"Yeah" I lied.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a minute" he said as he grabbed my arm and took me inside again.

"What do you want now?" I asked rudely.

"I figure you already know Mr. Cullen is out" I nodded.

"Well, Bella, he's not good for you. I forbid you to see him again"

Anger ran through my veins, "Who do you think you are, my father?" then I blushed, he was my father, that went out wrong. Crap. "I'm old enough to make decisions by myself dad! I'm 18, not three!" I shouted

"But you live under my roof, while living here you obey my rules" he said in his I'm- the- chief- of- police voice.

"No, Charlie, you can't do that to me. I love him" I said, tears forming in my eyes. I wiped them away and ran to my room. I couldn't care less that Alice was downstairs waiting for me.

I lay in my stomach and just cried, thinking of everything that happened these two days. I hate my father. Okay I don't hate him, but ugh he's so annoying. Why does he have to be so overprotecting on me? Why can't he back off and just let me live?

Then I felt my sidekick ringing, I let it ring, it was probably Alice.

After maybe an hour of just laying there, doing nothing, I got up of my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled. I know you might be thinking, what the hell, why is she smiling after crying for hours.

But I couldn't care less what Charlie said, I don't care what the students at my school think, I don't care what anybody thinks or says, I love Edward and he loves me, I know he does, I can see it in his eyes, I can feel it. I'm going to follow my heart now.

Everything is going to be just fine.

I took a shower because I was feeling sweaty, and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, gray shirt and my black converse. Then I grabbed my sidekick and saw that I had 10 missed calls, WOWZA.

_Edward 3 – 5 missed calls. _

_Jazz__ – 2 missed calls _

_Pixie – 3 missed calls. _

I smiled, Edward called me! And well, Jasper and Alice too.

I decided to call him back.

It rang one time and then I heard Edwards's velvet voice.

"Bella" he sighed.

"Hey" I said shyly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yup, are you?" I asked.

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I'm fine, Are you mad at me?" he asked

"What's up with all the questions?"

"Just answer it!"

"No I'm not mad at you, why would I. Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not, I'm in love with you" I could see him smiling by his voice tone.

I smiled hugely, "I love you too, and I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't know what the consequences were"

"Don't worry about it. You know I'm breaking the rules here, even though Charlie said I couldn't see you and I'm talking to you. I don't really care about anything right now"

I gasped, "Charlie also said that to you?"

"Yeah, he said the same to you huh? So are you going to break up with me?" he asked worried.

I just had to laugh at this. "No, silly. I don't care what Charlie says, I'm 18, so I'm basically an adult and I can make my own decisions. If he doesn't like it this way and wants to kick me out or something I have a house to go to"

He chuckled, "Good, because I don't care either. I mean, I respect your father, but it's not his business. And you know the house is open for you whenever you want to come". I agreed with my head at what he said first and smiled at the last part.

I was about to say something when he whispered "I miss you".

"I miss you too, a lot, but we will see each other soon. Alice is going to figure out a way, she promised she will"

"That's great, I trust her" he affirmed.

I hope that what Alice told me was true.

"Hey, you know I'm really sorry for the way that Charlie treated you, I mean, he wanted to shoot you! He had never been like that, he lost control but please forgive him because he really is a good man."

"Yeah, don't worry about that, we kind of already talked about it".

"You did? What did he say?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I promise I'll tell you when I see you again"

"Okay" I answered. "So, what happened with your job, I mean, did they fire you?" I was curious about that for a while and it just popped out of my head so I asked him.

"Surprisingly not, but I bet everybody already knows about us, huh?"

"Yeah, you don't even imagine how horrible it was school today. Getting glares from everybody, especially the girls. Good thing that Alice and Jasper were there for me and that I'm graduating in a few months"

He sighed, "Don't worry, love, everything will be fine"

"Yeah, I know. Because we are together"

"You're right; as long as we are together we can fight anything"

And he was right, we had gotten this far together, we can continue this journey, as far as we have each other by our side.

* * *

**APOV**** – I bet you didn't see that coming.**

I had arrived to the Hale's house, Rosalie greeted me.

"Hey Rose. Long time no see!" I said in my hyperactive manners.

"Hey Ali. Why are you here?" she asked politely.

"I came to see your brother. Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room"

"Thanks, see you later". With this I skipped to Jaspers room.

Now I was entering Jasper's room.

"Jasper, I need your help right now. It's about Bella and Edward".

"What is it Ali?"

"Well, you know about their relationship and that chief Swan was really mad at Edward and tried to send him to jail, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, how wouldn't I? It's been gossip number 1 in school, I haven't heard nothing but that" he chuckled. "Go on" he said.

"Okay, so chief Swan has prohibited Edward and Bella on seeing each other but that's just wrong".

"Sure it is, he can't do something like that! They love each other! Its like me and you, I wouldn't live if I was forbidden to see you" he said getting angry. He was so cute.

"I know baby. Well, getting back to the point. Bella asked me to help them so they can see each other but without Charlie knowing because only god knows what he could do to them if he knew".

"Sure thing. You know I love everything that has to do with sneaking and spies, this is the perfect topic for me. I know I can get a master plan in a matter of seconds" he said.

"Duh, that's why I came for you. Silly boy".

"Okay, so where and when do they want this mission to take place?" he said in his James Bond tone.

"You know, you are starting to sound like a spy, quit it, it's kinda weird". He just chuckled and was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"And yes, I will text Bella and ask her the details right now".

"Wow, that was as if you just read my mind" he replied.

By this time I had started texting…

_Bellsy hellsy mellsy!_

_When and where do you want the plan to be?_

_x A_

Few minutes later she answered.

_What about tomorrow, in my house, you need to help me escape without Charlie knowing__. ._

_Bxx_

I text her back automatically. My fingers were pro at texting_.  
_

_Alright, we are going to start planning right now, take care Bellsy, and don't worry, you can trust us on helping you guys :) _

_Ps: By us I mean me and Jasper, he will be the master mind behind this. _

_x A_

With this I closed my phone and went over to Jasper's desk to start the master plan, I wonder what he has in mind.

* * *

**Okay so was that good? Please review! Lets try and get 95 reviews, pretty please...alice puppy eyes... Okay not working..see ya next chapter. **

**No dont close this window yet, go and review NOW before we kill you..**

**KIDDING! BUT PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey faithfull readers, so we know we took our time to update but its a pretty long chapter! **

**Thank you for all the reviews, 90!! we still cant believe people actually read this lol **

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Anyways on to chapter 12...**

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper had driven me crazy with the long wait of the plan. I just couldn't wait until I see Edward again. Even though it had been a day we hadn't seen each other, it had gotten me crazy. The longest day of my life.

All of the jail stuff had gotten me really worried and the waiting for the plan to begin, as well. The night was also horrible because I couldn't even sleep without thinking of him, I couldn't even call him because Charlie blocked his number from my phone, how, you ask? I seriously got no idea; I thought he wasn't good with electronics. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday.

My phone buzzed and I jumped out of my bed to answer it. It was Alice.

"Yellow Alice"

"Love?" it was Edward!! I squeaked internally

"Hey pretty boy, what are you doing with Alice phone?"

"Alice and Jasper are at ma place but Guess what?"

"What?" I hated guessing and he knew it.

"C'mon guess?"

"Jasper became gay" I guessed.

He laughed out loud "No, not yet anyway." He chuckled, "Ow Jasper!" he shouted, I laughed.

"Okay, no keep guessing"

"Ugh, can't you just tell me, please" I knew I had it with my pleading.

"You're no fun, but I will tell you anyways. Jasper and Alice finished their plan" he said excited. I love how girly he can act sometimes.

I started jumping up and down like crazy, "No way! Oh My God" I said happily.

"Yeah, they will start right away, that way we can see each other faster"

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well Alice talked with Sue and they agreed that Charlie was being irrational, so she helped them with the plan. They both will go to Arizona to an important three days couple reunion. They will leave today, so I will get to see you tonight and the whole week!" he said in a high pinched voice. I laughed so hard that tears were strolling down my face.

"Babe, why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

"Sorry but what the hell happened to your voice?" I said laughing

He chuckled, "I don't know, sorry that was so gay"

"Its okay, at least you're cute"

"Cute?" he asked.

"Yeah you are and you can't deny it." He laughed, "Okay, okay I won't" he replied.

"Anyway, I can't wait until I see you again" he said sweetly.

"Aww baby, I can't wait either. Yesterday was hell" I said, remembering that day.

"I know. I don't want something like that to happen ever again. I was thinking and came with this. When your dad comes back, we will confront him and tell him that we don't want to separate ever again and that if he doesn't like it, then you will come and live with me. You like the idea?" he said.

"I sure do, it's a great idea and we really will do as said, I will be at your side all the time. You know we're talking about forever right." I assured him.

He laughed, "That suits me" he said.

There was a short pause.

"We should go to the beach" Edward said. Wtf?

"What? Are you ok? That came out of nowhere!" I said in-between laughter.

"Haha I know, I just felt like going there, I mean, when Charlie leaves obviously. Wanna go?" he asked.

"Now that you put it that way, sure" I assured him. It gives me a chance to see him shirtless, yummy.

"Okay, call Alice whenever your dad leaves so I can go" he said.

Someone knocked on my door "All right, I will. I better hang up now because someone is knocking on my door. See you later. Love you so much. Oh yeah, and tell Alice and Jasper thanks for all they did, that whenever they need help, they can count on us" I ended.

"Will do. Love you more, bye." Those were his last words of the conversation.

Oh yeah, someone was knocking on my door, who could it be?

"Come in!" I called loud enough for whoever that was on the other side.

Seth came in.

"Hey Belly, I was wondering how you were doing. Mom told me about the plan. It's pretty good actually" he said. "Freedom for a couple of days" he smiled.

"It is great, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, who was the master mind behind it?"

"It was Alice's boyfriend, Jasper"

"Oh, Jasper, yeah, that guy's a thinker" he said.

"Yes, he is pretty intelligent actually"

"Yeah, so how are you doing?"

"I'm good actually. I can't wait until I see Edwardagain".

"You know, I somehow understand how you are feeling and I'll always be on your side, you can count on me whenever you want." He said. How sweet.

"Yup, I know that. Thank you, you are really sweet. The best brother in the world" he smiled "And you are the best sister someone can have, Bells" he replied.

A few hours later, we were saying goodbye to Sue and Charlie.

"Be good while we're gone Bella. Don't think you can go and make up with Mr. Cullen when I'm not here, because I'll know if you do. Take care of yourself" Charlie said in his deep I am your father voice.

Then he went, said his goodbyes to Seth and hugged him.

Sue placed her arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Enjoy yourself with Edward tonight. He's a great guy and I know how much he cares for you. I'll talk to your dad, okay? Don't worry sweetie"

I smiled at her, "Thank you so much for this Sue, I owe you one"

She waved my thankyous away with her hand, "You're like a daughter to me, hell you are my daughter and I want you to be happy" she smiled. I hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They got in their taxi cab and drove away. Seth sighed happily beside me, "FREEDOM!" he shouted as he ran upstairs like flash. I rolled my eyes at him.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge, I just felt thirsty.

Then, I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's phone.

"Hey baby, you can come now" I told him.

"Okay, baby" Alice repeated, doing her manly voice.

"So funny, Al. Can I have Edward? Oh wait, thanks for everything Ali, I owe you big time"

"No problem, Belly, and you sure do. I'll pass you with Edward now. Bye-bye"

"Hello?" It was Edward, he sounded scared.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, Bella! Alice, you are so gonna get it!" He said; the last part to Alice.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Alice told me that there was someone threatening to kill me on the phone. It was pretty much stupid of me to believe her"

"Well yeah, it was"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you said it yourself" I replied, a stupid grin on my face. "Anyway, you can come over now, Charlie's gone". I said cheerfully.

"Ok, I'm on my way now. See you there. Can't wait any longer" Then he hung up. Man, wasn't he enthusiastic?

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Yay! Edward was here!

I ran to greet him and when I opened the door I jumped into his arms, that were surprisingly waiting open for me. I start kissing him all over his face, first his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his ears and lastly his soft lips.

"Someone's excited to see me" Edward said in his sexy tone as he kissed me back.

We walked; well he walked us inside and into the living room. We decided to watch a movie to kill some time. We watched _music and lyrics_ with the sexy piece of man Hugh Grant. Edward felt very jealous of him at the end of the movie, but we had fun watching it, singing along to the songs.

After the movie ended we fell asleep together on the couch.

*** ***

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me. We were already changed and ready to go to the beach, except from one little detail.

I bet I looked like a cannibal searching for food because I was desperately looking for my I-pod over the pile of things I had just thrown, yeah, my room was a disaster. I just couldn't go without it to the beach.

"Looking for my I-pod" I finally answered.

"You want some help?" he asked, always being a gentleman.

"Sure, check on that pile over there" I said pointing to the other pile of clothes in the other corner of my room.

After finding my I-pod that was under my bed, and obviously wasting our time looking over the pile of things… Argh! We went downstairs. I locked the door and went into Edwards volvo.

The car ride was going to be a contest of who sang better.

I turned on the radio and the first song that came out was waving flag by K'naan.

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

_Born to a throne, stronger than Rome  
But Violent prone, poor people zone  
But it's my home, all I have known  
Where I got grown, streets we would roam  
But out of the darkness, I came the farthest  
Among the hardest survival  
Learn from these streets, it can be bleak  
Except no defeat, surrender retreat_

_So we struggling, fighting to eat and  
We wondering when we'll be free  
So we patiently wait, for that fateful day  
It's not far away, so for now we say_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

_So many wars, settling scores  
Bringing us promises, leaving us poor  
I heard them say, love is the way  
Love is the answer, that's what they say,  
But look how they treat us, make us believers  
We fight their battles, then they deceive us  
Try to control us, they couldn't hold us  
Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers_

_But we struggling, fighting to eat  
And we wondering, when we'll be free  
So we patiently wait, for that faithful day  
It's not far away, but for now we say_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

_(Ohhhh Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhh)  
And everybody will be singing it  
(Ohhhh Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhh)  
And you and I will be singing it  
(Ohhhh Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhh)  
And we all will be singing it  
(Ohhh Ohh Ohh Ohh)_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

_When I get older, I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag  
And then it goes back, and then it goes back  
And then it goes back_

_When I get older, when I get older  
I will be stronger, just like a Waving Flag  
Just like a Waving Flag, just like a Waving flag  
Flag, flag, Just like a Waving Flag._

I ended and looked at Edward's face. It was surprised and amazed.

"Wonderful, Bells" he said.

"Haha, funny. But now it's your turn."

"No, I mean it, you are a wonderful singer." He said as sincere as possible.

"Thanks" I replied.

The next song was up and it was body language by Jesse McCartney. Let's see how Edward sings.

_Nappy Boy, Pretty Boy collaboration  
That thing you got behind you is amaaazing  
Ooo, that body__'s like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here_

Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey…('ey!)  
Hey…('ey!)  
Hey…('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby

_Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing_

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey…('ey!)  
Hey…('ey!)  
Hey…('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey…('ey!)  
Hey…('ey!)  
Hey…('ey!)  
It's her, her body, body, body language  
C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here

"Wow, Edward. That was incredible! You sing great!" I said excited.

"Thanks Bells. Thinking about it, we would sound wonderful singing together. We could even get into a contest or something and I could play the piano while we both sing" he suggested.

"That sounds amazing. But we'll see when we get back because it looks like we've gotten to La Push already".

"Yup, let's get out" he said. Quickly, he opened the passenger's door and helped me out.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"What about we do something different today. Let's go cliff diving" he suggested.

"Cliff diving? Are you out of your mind? We can get killed over there"

"Come on Bells, I promise nothing will happen. We can do it from a not-so-high spot. Please, just once and then we can do whatever you like" he said, with his puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't say no to that, I mean, just look at him!

"Okay, but just once!" I finally gave up.

"Really? Thanks Bells! Lets go!" he said, with the enthusiasm of a child, and started pulling me over the cliff.

_Oh my god! I love this song! I began singing in my mind, if that even makes sense._

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!!!

Oh, I have just realized how close I am from jumping. It looks pretty high from here. Oh, what the hell! It looks like I'm too distracted by the music to care right now.

"You ready Eddie?" I asked the Greek god by my side, who was my boyfriend.

"Sure! Let's jump together!" he said a bit too enthusiastic and I just laughed at it but nodded.

"One, two three!" We said in unison and jumped.

It felt so good, the feeling of the air crushing all over my body and making my hair flow upwards. The feeling of falling gave me adrenaline. The hand of my love holding mine and it's grip tightening so we wouldn't separate. And the sound of sexy bitch, the song, was invading my ears. It felt all so good. I was already preparing for the impact of the water when I realized something. How come I be listening to that song, there surely aren't any speakers playing loudly anywhere near the beach. It should be all calm here. Realization invaded my mind, I just had to look down and make sure. Yeah, I am holding my I-pod. Holy shit!

"Noooo! It´ll get wet! Fly, Bella, flyyyyy!" It was too late for my pleading to become true and suddenly, the three of us, me, Edward and my I-pod, hit the water.

At the second we got out heads out of the water, Edward surprised me… more like scared me "What's wrong Bella? Why where you shouting like that? Are you scared? Are you hurt? Oh my god! You are hurt aren't you? God, it was my entire fault. Lets get you some help, please calm down Bella, I'm with you." he said. Wow, just wow.

"Edward, calm down, will you? I'm fine, It's just I realized I had my I-pod with me" I said. I was on the edge of crying. How stupid can I be?

"What? You said you have your I-pod with you?" Edward shouted. It was pretty hard to hear due to the waves and the wind.

"Yes, my baby is gone!" I shrieked.

"Oh man. Don't worry Bells; I'll buy you a new one, I promise. Now let's get out of here so we can dry ourselves" he said.

"Okay" I was now happy. I will be getting a new I-pod! How childish, I know.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**The songs in this chapter are: Sexy Bitch, wavin flag and body language:)**

**We have a question for you guys: What are the songs you have replayed constantky this week? For us are songs above. **

**We cant beleive we start school tommorow again!!! :( **

**Revieeew!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey soul sisteeerss and broos (if theres any) **

**Another chapter for this story :) we cant believe we are in chapter 13 already. Thank you for all the cool people who have been with us all this journey and (for us) this adventure. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. YOU guys are truly amazing readers:)**

**This isnt over yet...we still have more chapters to go. You aint getting rid of us that easily hehe. **

**We dont own twilight...although we do own a copy of it :) and we dont own the song in tha chapter either..buhuu.  
**

**Chapter 13- BPOV  
**

The day at the beach had been amazing, we spent most of it taking sun and just chatting and relaxing, oh yeah, there was some hot make out too ;). It was what we both needed. Just a day off to be together and not worrying about the different things that are happening nowadays.

Thankfully, Mr. C wasn't hard on Edward and didn't fire him. I was really grateful for that since, after being discovered, if it wasn't his job holding him back to stay here he would've probably decided to move away from this place. Well, he would have probably stayed for me though.

We were going out with the gang tonight (Em & Rose, Alice &Jasper) because we hadn't seen each other lately. Edward was picking me up at 6pm and we were meeting them at a restaurant in Port Angeles.

Charlie and Sue were still in their couple leave, so I was still able to see Edward without hiding, but as soon as he walks through the door, I was going to talk to him. I didn't like lying and insulting him in my head all day. He was my father and I loved him no matter how annoying and protective he can be.

Seth was staying at Jared's house because Laura, the girl he has a little crush on, was his sister. How cute, I thought.

I took out my clothes for tonight which consisted on a dark green dress, that Alice bought me when she went shopping to New York. Who goes shopping to New York? , you might ask, well that's Alice for you.

Although I hated the idea of Alice buying me something without my permission, especially a dress, (I'm not a dress person) I have to admit It was very pretty and I looked good in it. More than good. I pulled my hair in a messy but presentable bun, and put on my green ballet flats.

I applied a little make up and BOOM I was ready!

It was 5:45 so I decided to listen to some music in my new IPOD TOUCH.

Edward bought me one after my little accident the other day. I had downloaded all of my songs and some applications to it yesterday. While I was doing this Edward kept suggesting some old and boring classical songs, and to make him happy I downloaded them, but just 3 songs, which surprisingly, I ended up loving. One of them was Claire de lune, it was great.

I pressed shuffle and music played in my ears…

_"Today was a fairytale_  
_You were the prince_  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?..."_

I was singing and dancing along to 'Today was a fairytale' by Taylor Swift when I heard a beautiful velvet voice sing beside me.

_"It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale"_

I jumped startled for a minute and then blushed realising I was dancing and not singing but screaming with Edward there. I turned around slowly, and there he was, closer than I thought. I gave him the ugliest glare I could do, with him standing there looking incredibly irresistible with his dark blue button up shirt.

"Why did you stopped?" he whined.

"Jeez Edward you scared the hell out of me!" I said ignoring his question.

"Sorry darling" he said not at all sorry. I rolled my eyes and took the headphones out of my ears.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek sweetly. "You look beautifully stunning" I smiled and all the anger I felt before was gone.

I kissed him on the lips surprising him momentarily and as soon as he kissed me back, the small kiss became a heated one.

We broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. He started kissing my neck and when he got to the part where it connects to my shoulder he smiled at me and kissed me in the lips again but I pulled away quickly.

He looked at me with sadness in his beautiful green eyes,

"Rose and Alice will be mad if we are late" I explained kissing him on the jaw and going for my purse.

"Fine, but we will continue this later" he smiled mischievously when I got back to him. He grabbed my hand and we headed to his Volvo.

The ride to Port Angeles was fun. He had 'today was a fairytale' stuck in his head and he kept singing it without noticing. We talked about different topics and ended in meeting his parents!

"I don't know Edward…your pppparents" I stuttered over my words

"Yeah my pppparents" he said imitating me.

I slapped his arm softly. He chuckled, "Please love, they really, really want to meet you, they re driving me crazy. You are my first girlfriend in 6 years and they are beyond excited. Please?" He said giving me his puppy eyes.

How can I say no to that!?

I pursed my lips, thinking; "Fine, you win" I gave up easily.

"Thank you love. They'll love you I have no doubts about that" he smiled at me and kissed my hand which was tangled with his.

"Whatever you say, but won't they think it's weird with me, being your student?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "They don't mind, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. She just wants me to be happy, and I'm happy with you, you're my student, so? You don't decide who you fall in love with, it just happens" He said, and then sighed happily. "I'm just happy I found you after our encounter at the beach on new years, you complete me" He said seriously looking at my eyes, "And I'm in love with you, so it's perfect"

I smiled at him and we stopped on a red light, so I leaned over the consoler and kissed his cheek.

"I'm in love with you too" he smiled hugely, although he already knew that, I know he loves to hear it over and over again

"Good" he simply said

The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silence. Just listening to music and singing along the verses.

When we got to the restaurant Edward opened the door for me and took my hand as we walked in. The restaurant was called 'Red Tomato Pancakes', it was Emmett's and Alice's favourite.

"Whitlock" Edward said to the waiter at the front door. He smiled politely at me and winked. I held the urge to roll my eyes, I mean, didn't he notice my hand in Edwards.

"Right over here" he said as he led us to the private section of the restaurant, but not before checking me out. Edward growled beside me and I squeezed his hand to comfort him.

The waitress took us to our table, winked at me, and left. Ew. I rolled my eyes as I sat down in my seat, beside a very angry Edward.

"It's an off day when waiters don't check you out, Bells" Jasper said laughing.

"Shut up, I don't pay attention to them. I have my man right here" I said as I leaned over Edward and kissed his cheek, trying to calm him down. It worked; he smiled at me and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Okay, stop the PDA guys, we are eating here, where are your manners?!" Emmett shouted before laughing and causing every other guest to stare at us.

"Shut up Emmett" we all said at once and laughed.

"Oh, Bella, I forgot you had the dress on. You look wonderful in it; doesn't she Edward?" Alice said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"More than wonderful" Edward said as he pulled his chair a little closer to mine.

Conversation flooded immediately and we all caught up on what we were up to. Jasper had been accepted to Harvard, to study physiology and Emmett's school basketball team was going to finals next week. Rose kept quiet through out dinner; she seemed to be very interested in the food. Alice had applied to Princeton and Harvard but they haven't responded, so she wasn't too excited to talk about college yet. I, however, had applied to Standford and Princeton, but didn't say anything about it because I still don't know which one I will choose. They both had accepted me, and I had kept it to myself until now but I knew I had to tell them soon. Or at least tell Edward.

**EPOV**

Dinner was fun. Just for the fact that the waiters couldn't keep their eyes away from MY Bella, I mean, don't they see me there, beside her. It just bothers me. Yes, I get jealous, I can't help it. I want to scream at them to fuck off because she's mine.

_Protective much Edward?_

Emmett and Jasper are great friends and it's like we know each other for years now, not just months. 3 months to be exact. Three wonderful months with the most amazing woman by my side.

Rosalie and Alice are really nice too. I'm glad they accepted me without judging. Well, they did judge me at the beginning but when they saw how happy Bella and I were, they were happy for us.

"Please Rosie. Can we, Can we?" Emmett kept pleading to Rose.

He wanted to go to an ice cream factory to get some ice cream but Rose didn't want to because he had already eaten ice cream back at dinner.

"Emmett, what is it with you and ice cream?" she asked annoyed. We were all waiting to see if we leave or go to the ice cream factory.

"I just like them… please" he made his puppy dog eyes and Rose was a goner. "Ugh fine, but if our kid has an obese father, don't blame me!" We all gasped, and Rose eyes went wide.

"Um… surprise" she said after a while.

"SURPRISE??" Alice, Bella and Jasper screamed.

It was silent for a few minutes, I didn't understand what was happening but I kept quiet too. Then it clicked, she said kid? Oh my God!

"You are pregnant!!" I shouted stupidly.

Rose rolled her eyes at me, "How can you stand him?" she asked Bella.

She smiled at me, "How can you stand Emmett?" she asked shrugging

"Good point" Rose muttered.

"Rose! You are pregnant?" Jasper asked, I looked at him and he had wide eyes and a huge smile. He looked happy but nervous.

"Yup, 8 weeks" Rose smiled proudly, then she frowned, "I was going to tell you guys but I didn't know how"

Alice squealed, "Just by saying, I'm pregnant, you idiot!" she bounced in her place and then squeezed the life out of Rosalie. Bella hugged them both, Rose and Emmett.

We all took turns and then Jasper sighed dreamily, "I'm gonna be an uncle" he smiled to himself, "Uncle Jasper…yeah"

"Yeah, yeah, uncle Jasper lets go! Ice cream is waiting!" Emmett said impatiently.

We all laughed and walked to the factory a few blocks away.

"Wow, you're going to be a father" I said to Emmett as I watched Bella talk to Rose and Alice.

"Yeah, scaring as hell, but the best feeling in the world" he smiled at me as he licked his huge 3 ball ice cream.

"I'm happy for you man" I said as I punched his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm happy for myself too. So when will you and Bella start making my kid some cousins?" he said, I choked with nothing in particularly.

"Emmett, shut up. We're not even on that stage yet" I blushed realising what I just said.

"You mean, you haven't…done it yet?" he asked as if it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"No, I mean, we've done stuff… but not _that_ yet" I said feeling embarrassed to talk to Emmett about my sexual life.

"Why not?" he asked shocked.

"Emmett, when you love someone it's not just about the sexual part, I mean, we want to wait for it to be special." I smiled at my conclusion. Damn, I was good with this poetic stuff.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" he laughed.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are! Liar!" he laughed loudly causing the girls and Jasper to turn around.

"What's so funny Emmett?" Alice asked. No, no, no, this can't be happening!

"Eddie here, he's a virgin" he chuckled. I blushed red tomato and looked at the ground. Kill me now, please God just kill me.

I felt someone's hand raise my chin and when they did my eyes locked with a pair of very beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't worry baby, nothing to be ashamed of" she said softly as she kissed me. I smiled on the kiss,

_Thank you God, I've died and gone to heaven. _

We pulled away and she slapped Emmett on the head, "That is for making my boyfriend feel bad". I chuckled, _yep, that's my girl_.

"Okay, I think I call it a night" said Jasper and we all nodded.

Soon, we were both inside my Volvo in our way back to Forks.

"What a night" my Bella sighed.

"Tell me about it" I chuckled as I remember my reaction when I realised Rose was pregnant.

We were silent for a while until Bella said, "So, virgin huh?" she grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh I know that smile, what are you thinking?" I whispered.

"Nothing…"

"Bella!" I whined. Then something flashed through my mind, "Are you a virgin?" I didn't know if I wanted to know that or not. But I knew that if she wasn't I was going to be dead jealous that someone had been there first.

"Um, yes, I am a virgin" I had a feeling that she was blushing.

_OMG she is! Yey! I'm gonna be her first, lalalalaaa._

"Really? Well, that's cool, we will both lose our virginity together" I smiled and then realised what I said. Damnit Edward, think before you speak.

Fortunately Bella chuckled, "Are you predicting something Mr. Cullen?" she smiled at me and I swooned. Yes I swooned.

"Edward?" I was brought back to reality by Bella waving a hand in front of my face, then she laughed, "Please don't tell me you were imagining it"

"I wasn't, I swear, I was just astonished by your beauty" she rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride we talked about random stuff. I loved being with her because it felt damn right. I've never loved anyone else and I knew I wont want or need anyone else than Bella. She was the one. I already knew it. Although we started dating a few months ago, we had spent each moment of it together and it was perfect. She fitted in my arms as if someone up there had build us together and said find each other, then her hand fits perfectly in my hand, her lips with mine. We were two puzzles put together, she was my second half. We were the shoe size you never find. Even our feet fit together completely. We were soul mates, I knew it and she knew it. I loved her more than my own life. She _is_ my life, and I hope it will stay this way _forever_.

We pulled outside her house, parking the car on the empty space, next to Bella's car. I walked her to her door and opened it for her, taking her hand in mine. See? Perfect fit.

"You're staying right?" she asked timidly.

"Do you even have to ask, of course I'm staying. I can't sleep without you anymore"

I had been sleeping here a lot lately, well, except for when I was in jail and when Charlie forbid me to see Bella again. But apart from that, I climbed the tree in front of her balcony every night and got into her room. Sometimes she doesn't know I'm there because she's asleep, but other times we talk all night and have some good make out sessions. And then we sleep her in my arms where she will stay forever. Of course if she wants to.

We walked to her room and she changed into her pyjamas.

In front of me.

It's like seeing her in a bikini but…different. You might think I've grown used to it since she started doing that a few weeks before I went to jail, but nope I haven't. I mean how can you get used to it. She's the hottest freaking girl in the whole world. And she's my girlfriend. Oh yeah bitches.

She changed into a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top and lay down on her bed.

I took my pants off just like every other night because, for me, it was always hot at night. Then I climbed on the bed and moved so I could be on top of her, without hurting her.

I started kissing her neck slowly and then up to her jaw and lips. We moved in sync and then it became a full make out session.

"I love you" I said between kisses.

"I love you more" said her as she kissed my neck.

"Impossible" I whispered and attacked her lips again. And that's how we went to sleep, in each others arms.

* * *

**Nothing major happening...YET. Well Rose is pregnant, and Bella is getting to meet the parents soon :) But soon you guys will experience some drama like XOXO GOSSIP GIRL drama lol kidding but there will be some drama in future chapters.  
**

**Please review, guys we really want to get to 100, just 3 reviews it can be anything at all! PRETTY PLEASE? **

**ROSES ARE RED, **

**CLOUDS ARE BLUE**

**IM NOT HAPPY IF YOU DONT REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – BPOV **

**Yo ma fellows eat your mash mellow cause they turn YELLOW! **

**Wow, 100 reviews that's amazing guys THANK YOU. **

**OKAY, I'm doing some banners, photos and probably a trailer soon -for the story, the link is in my profile. So if you have time, check that out. **

**Twilight is a book, I have the book twilight and new moon and eclipse and breaking dawn does that mean I own twilight…? **

_I looked up and saw Edward dressed in his beige pants and white shirt, with a huge smile on his face, looking as if he was the luckiest man on earth. I pulled Charlie along and tripped…ugh stupid Bella!_

I frowned and stretched my arms above my head. I sighed and turned around when I collided against something warm and hard.

"Good morning guacamole" I heard someone say softly. I shut my eyes tightly.

Something poked my side and I moved to my other side not wanting to wake up yet.

I was having one of the most awesome dreams and I wanted to keep dreaming.

"Baby…wakey, wakey" Edward said softly before grabbing my ear with his lips and sucking it gently.

"Not yet, five more minutes" I groaned.

"Okay, I'm gonna makes us breakfast. Come downstairs when you're ready to wake up" he kissed my check sweetly and I felt his weight off the bed.

I sighed and opened my eyes.

Today I was going to meet Edward parents.

I hoped out of bed and walked downstairs. I walked over to the stove where Edward was making breakfast and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked him, hoping he had forgotten about the other plan we made yesterday.

"You know what we're going to do baby, don't think I forgot" he said as he gave me a disapproving look.

I sighed, "Damn" I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled, "It won't be that bad, I'll be there with you" he said as he set a plate of French toast in front of me. Did I mention that Edward cooked? Yep, he cooks wonderful.

"You, know tomorrow we have school..." I said, we haven't gone to school since he got out of jail, which was 4 days ago. We knew that the entire school knew about us, but we didn't know if we were going to act like a couple or as we always did before.

"I know…We can't get away with this one, can we?" he asked,

I shook my head, "I don't think so, we already missed Thursday and Friday" I remembered him.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it" he said as he gave his French toast a big bite.

"Who says I'm worrying" I stated.

We ate breakfast silently and then went to get ready. I didn't know what to wear but decided to put on a nice dress I bought a few weeks ago. It was a nice cotton grey dress which I must say looked pretty good one me.

I went to my bathroom and applied minimal make up and then comb my hair it was a huge mess so it took me a long time. Soon I had my natural curls perfectly done.

I sighed, _it won't be that bad Bella, it's just his parents. _

I grabbed my black flats and headed downstairs into the living room, where Edward was watching the Simpson's.

"I'm ready!" I shouted excited. Edward jumped a little, startled by a second and turned around. He looked me up and down a smile growing on his face. His eye catch mine and he walked forwards me, never taking his eyes away from mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my chin up and as soon as our lips touched, my arms find their way to the nape of his neck. When we broke apart he smiled lovingly at me,

"You look so beautiful love" he said as he kissed my lips sweetly.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

"Love you too" He said and kissed me again.

"Okay, lets go" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. He grabbed our jackets and we headed to his car.

He opened his Volvo door for me and kissed my check before closing the door behind me. He ran to his side and got in the drivers seat.

"Ready?" he asked me

I nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be" he grinned and started driving.

It took us more than 10 minutes to get there. We reached the house and I felt my jaw drop. The house was amazing, I mean I knew Edwards parents had a lot of money but I didn't knew they had that much.

The house or shall I say mansion looked like those Hollywood stars houses. (Just imagine a celebrity house)

Edward opened the door for me with a huge smile on his beautiful face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him when I finally got past my shock.

"Nothing. Just the fact that now my parents will meet my beautiful girlfriend" he smiled and kissed my hand.

I smiled, "Wow, Edward this house is amazing" I told him.

"Yeah, I told you Esme was an internal and external designer right?"

"Yeah, you have mentioned it before…she did all of this?" I asked shocked.

He nodded proudly. "Wow" I muttered under my breath.

We reached the house and I felt the nervousness coming back to me.

Edward seemed to sense this, "Baby don't worry, they won't bite" he said as he bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Then the door opened, and we heard a squealed and laughter. I pulled back immediately, and blushed tomato red, realising we had been caught once again by one of our parents. Damn.

Edward laughed lightly beside me.

"Well hello, you must be Bella" the lady with honey blonde hair said to me.

I nodded my head embarrassed, "Hi Mrs Cullen, pleasure to meet you" I stuck my hand out awkwardly, but she wasn't having that, she squealed just like Alice and pulled me into a hug.

I stood frozen for a second and then I hugged her back.

"Hey Bella" a man I had once meet before at the hospital greet me. Ooh! He was Dr. Cullen, how silly, I had already met him.

"Hey Dr. Cullen, long time no see"

"Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't seen you at the hospital lately" He smiled at me.

Dr. Cullen was BEYOOND handsome. When I was little I had a little crush on him. Guess now I know were Edward good looks came from.

I just smiled back at him not knowing how to answer.

"You two know each other?" Edward asked curious.

"Yep, he once treated me when I fell from a motorcycle at La Push"

"She was in the hospital for a week" Dr. Cullen laughed.

"Oh! So that's your famous Bella" Esme said suddenly, making me blush.

"His famous Bella?" Edward asked as Esme invited us in. I looked around; it was more beautiful than any other house I had ever seen.

"Yeah your father couldn't stop talking about her; she talked about a Bella all day long. If I didn't know better I would have thought he had a crush on her. But you were only 15 right?" Esme asked me sweetly.

"Yep, it was one of those rare summers that I visit my dad and Sue. It was actually my last summer here, and I ended up in the hospital" I laughed,

"I still remember your injuries, one broken rib, 8 stitches in your head and a broken arm" Carlisle laughed.

I nodded my head remembering "poor thing" Edward said and kissed my head. Then he asked, "And where was I?"

"You had gone to see the colleges at California, it was our first few weeks here" Esme said.

"Damn, if I had stayed I would have probably met you sooner" he said.

"Yeah, but I was 15 and passing through my hormonal teenager stage. Not nice at all" I said shuddering. He laughed and shook his head, "and I was the biggest nerd in the whole world" he chuckled.

"Yeah better this way" we both said at the same time and laughed.

I looked over at Esme and Carlisle and they both had huge grins on their faces.

"You have a beautiful house Dr and Mrs Cullen" I said politely

"Thank you dear but please call us Carlisle and Esme"

"Okay" I smiled

We walked to the living room and talked for hours. Then we had lunch which was delicious. It was one of the best pasta I had ever had in my life.

After that we went to play Edwards rock band and I couldn't believe how good Carlisle sang. He told me when he was young he did gigs with his band at a local bar at London. I also found out Edward was born in London. Also Esme and Carlisle showed me some photos of Edward when he was a baby, making him blush like I had never seen before. The one I liked most was a naked picture of him when he was around 4 and because he didn't wanna shower he started running all around the house. Also they showed me a picture of Edward around 15 at his spring formal, he had huge glasses and his hair was gelled back. I laughed so hard at that photo and Edward pouted but I kissed his check telling him I liked nerds and he smiled hugely.

I was having so much fun that when Edward suggested we should get going I didn't want to go and Carlisle and Esme didn't want me to go either.

"Promise you'll come back next weekend okay?" Esme told me as she pulled me into another hug.

"I promise and if Edward doesn't want to come, ill come by myself" I laughed,

"Yeah, just come by yourself that way we can have some girl time" Esme squealed, god she looks so much like Alice when she does that.

"How nice of you mum, pushing me away" Edward said feigning hurt. We all laughed at him.

"Okay, time to go, I want some alone time with my girlfriend now" he said as he pulled me away from Esme's gripped.

"Bella go by the hospital some time. All the nurses and doctors are surprised you haven't gone lately" Carlisle said innocently.

"Yeah right dad, you just want to see her again" Edward chuckled.

He smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you've had her hidden for too long, young man"

We laughed, "You'll see her again soon, don't worry."

"Bye. See you soon guys" I said as we walked hand in hand to his car.

Edward opened my door and kissed me before I got in.

I pulled away slightly embarrassed and said, "You know your parents are watching from the doorway right?" He just shrugged his shoulder, "so, I haven't kissed you all day, I missed you" he simply said as he caught my lips again.

"I love you" I said as I pulled away for air.

"I love you too" he said. I kissed his check and got in, he closed my door and I saw him turned around to his parents, who had seen the whole scene, and gave them the thumps up. I rolled my eyes.

"Today was fun" I said as we drive to our house; we were staying there tonight because we hadn't been there for a while.

"Yeah, except from those pictures they show you" he shivered at the memory.

I laughed, "They were really cute. You were handsome as a child"

He laughed, "Yeah right. You're just saying that" he said.

"No, really you would still look good with a rubbish bag in your head"

He chuckled, "Come here" he pulled the middle consoler making it into a middle seat and then pulled me against his chest and kissed my head. I rested my head on his shoulder and took his hand in mine.

"I love you, you know that right?" he said, I nodded, "Good. Now I know you don't wanna talk about this but I just have to ask. What colleges have accepted you by now?" Okay that was random and not expected. I looked down at our entwined hands. I decided it was best if I just tell him.

"Stanford and Princeton" I said as I looked at him. He smiled brightly and said, "Really? Wow babe that's great" I smiled, "Which one to you want to go to?" he asked.

"I have been thinking and I decided I want to go to Stanford" I said honestly, "Alice says she's going to apply as well, since Princeton didn't accept her, so its not gonna be so bad" I said although I knew it would be hell since Edward wasn't going to be there with me.

"That's great baby." He said. I knew he was happy for me, but he didn't want me to leave.

"You know we don't have to think about this for the next few months' right?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know. I just can't stand the thought of not seeing you every day" he sighed, "I'm gonna miss you so much"

"Me too. But let's not think about it for now okay?" he nodded, "Got it"

A few seconds later we were pulling up in our driveway. He ran to my side and carried me bridal style. I laughed, "Why do you always do this?"

He shrugged, "I just like to feel your body against mine" he simply replied. I rolled my eyes but he knew I enjoy it too.

When we got inside, we greeted Zach and walked to the living room.

"Can we play some Hallo 4?" He asked smiling hugely at me.

We always played his X-box when we were here and I loved to play with him so I nodded, "Sure"

He squealed, "Yey! You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?"

I laughed and kissed his nose, "I know, I know" I replied.

Then I had a second thought "But we get to bake cookies afterwards" I said smiling hugely at him like he did.

He chuckled, "Whatever you want love"

He set me down on the couch and went to set the game up. Then he handed me a wireless remote and we chose the scenery, character etc.

We played for about an hour. He was pretty obsessed with this game.

"Fuck it. I don't know how you do that!" he said annoyed. He was a really bad loser.

"Just face it honey, I'm better than you"

He scoffed "As much as I love you, you're not better than me"

"Say whatever you want. I just won for the third time in a row"

"Its just luck. And I won the other three games, we're even" he said as he kissed my neck.

We were seating on the ground, I was in between Edward's legs, my back pressed against his chest.

"So you want a rematch?" I asked him as I turn my head to look at him.

"Yeah. The one who wins is officially the best one in Hallo. Okay?"

"Bring it on. Just don't cry when I win" I said and pecked at his lips before I turned my attention to the TV.

"Yeah right" he scoffed.

While we were playing Edward kept trying to distract me kissing my neck and jaw. It wasn't working though. I had my full attention to the screen.

Just when we were about to finish, I grabbed Edwards thigh just besides his private part and he squirm and lose concentration. And guess what…I won!

"Take that!" I shouted. "Aha, who's your daddy, who's your daddy" I started doing a victory dance.

"That wasn't even fair, you cheated" he whined.

"And you didn't?" I asked him.

He looked at me innocently, "What? I didn't cheat, I would never do that" he said innocently.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you cheated. That means nobody is the official winner yet" he said as he raised his eyebrows. He looked so damn cute when he got all pissed off.

"Okay, whatever you want. But I'm getting bored of this lets make cookies" I smiled as he stood up and bent so I would climbed on his back for a piggy ride. I wrapped my legs between his thighs and ran a hand through his soft hair. He walked us to the kitchen and set me on the counter. He stood between my legs and gave me a sweet kiss. I kissed him back and it became a whole make out session. When we pulled away we were both panting heavily.

"Okay, my Hallo majesty, let's make some cookies" he smiled.

We took the all the ingredients and began preparing the cookies.

"Okay honey, pass me the flower please" I asked Edward. He smiled mischievously at me and then throws me a hand full of flower right on my face.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He just laughed, "You look like a ghost" he laughed harder.

"Not funny mister" I said as I wiped the flower off my face. Then I grabbed an egg and broke it right on his head. His laughing stopped and he looked at me with a really disgusting face.

"Bella! I have egg in my hair. My hair!" he shouted. I laughed so hard that tears were strolling down my cheeks.

"You're in heap trouble young lady" he said in his deep adult voice. I yelped and began running out of the kitchen. I could feel his steps behind me. I ran and screamed around the house until I reached the small playground area. I rested my hands on my knees and waited. No noise, nothing. I was a little frightened but stayed quiet.

That's when I heard it. Edward jumped in the room with a water gun and started spraying at me.

"Aaaahh!" I shouted as the cold water run around my body. When he was satisfied that I was wet enough he stopped and walked forwards me.

"You look like a wet cat" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh, so you want to play this game Eddie? Well, bring it on" I said as I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips shocked lips before I walked out of the room.

Well if he wanted war, a war was what he was going to get. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I filled it with lots of stuff: Oil, water, eggs, milk and some jelly.

Then I tied it up on the door and the knob, so when Edward walks in he would be bombarded with the mixture. After that I waited.

"Bella? Love?" I heard Edward shouting outside the kitchen. I smiled.

I saw the knob turning and as soon as Edward walked in the bowl fall right on his head. I burst out laughing.

"Bella! What the hell, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he yelled. I fell to the floor laughing. "God, your, face – HAHAHA"

Then I felt him lifting me off the floor and throwing me over his shoulder. I just continue laughing, not caring where he was taking me.

We reached the second floor and into our bathroom. He set me on the floor, turned the shower on and took his shirt off.

He grimaced when he saw the mixture on his shirt, "what the hell is this?" he asked as he smelled it.

"I don't know, just don't eat it" I sighed and cleared my throat. I had laughed so hard it was sore. He looked at me and smiled. "Come here you crazy girl" he pulled me to his chest and kissed me. He ran his tongue through my bottom lip and I granted entrance. We continue to kiss until Edward pulled away and started kissing my neck.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said as he kissed my jaw.

I thought flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but ask, "Mind if I join you?"

He pulled back and looked at me and smiled, "You sure?" I nodded, biting my lip.

He kissed me again and started pulling my wet dress off.

Soon all of our clothes were on the floor and we were taking the best fucking shower in the world, that it should be illegal.

Well, I guess we're not virgins anymore.

**Lalalalaaa. Okay so you all get the picture of what happened in the shower right? :o) **

**So…we know you are a pretty awesome person if not you wouldn't be reading our fan fiction…so being an awesome person means you have to review right? And then you go. HELL YEAH and you click that white and green button and say awesome chapter girls and then we will love you forever and tell Edward to visit you tonight, when you sleep. (That sounds creepy but anyways…) **

**Also I want to ask: did you all watched remember me by now? If you have what's your opinion about it. For us it was amazing! Rob did an amazing job really. If you haven't watched it yet, go watch it you won't regret it**

**See ya next chapter lollipops! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey marshmallows, sorry for the late chapter…school and life got in the way…we know lame excuses but here it is CHAPTER 15! **

**Hope you all like it. **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews btw; you guys are the best reader in the world! **

**Chapter 15 **

**EPOV **

After thinking about it all morning I decided that it was the right thing to do, I needed to do this and tell her.

Let's see, it's almost 8 in the morning, just a few more minutes until Bella wakes up. Stalker much, huh?

Anyway, yesterday was the best night of my life, I will never forget it, ever, and I don't regret it at all. It was simply amazing.

Suddenly, I felt her arm tightening around me and she groaned.

"Morning, beautiful"

"Mhm..." She grunted

"How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly"

I smiled wider. Let's get back to the real thing.

"There's something I need to tell you" I said seriously.

"Why so serious, mr.?"

"I have something important to tell you" I repeated, in the same tone;

"Okay then, what is it?" she said, imitating my tone.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Anyway, I think I'm gonna quit my job" I admitted.

"What? Why?" she said unbelievingly.

"I just don't like it any more, I mean I've been thinking about it and I really want to be a doctor and I think I'm going to apply to Stanford, so we can be together" I said, the last part cheerfully.

"Well, I think that's great, but are you doing all this for me? I don't deserve such thing! Please, Edward this is your career, you have to do what you really want to. It's your future. ." she said. Why did she have to be so complicated sometimes?

"Bella, I am doing it for you, but also because I want to, really do. Please trust me, It's gonna be a great opportunity. Just think about it, you, me, Stanford, we will be able to spend so much time together." I said truthfully.

"I trust you, but you have to think about it okay? But if you quit your job how are we going to spend time together? I suppose you are quitting now and going to Stanford in a few months or something like that, I still have one month of school, that's a very long time and then summer".

"Silly, silly, Bella. I am quitting, but when you finish school. Do you really think I would be able to stand to be away from you when you go to school and I don't? I don't think that would be possible, and a month is not long, I think I can wait before quitting, but I gotta send my application now, before It's too late".

"That kinda makes sense, It's a good plan, I have to admit, but I bet every girl in school is gonna miss you" Bella said.

"I know, but I've got the best of them right here with me"

"Aww, you are so sweet" she said, pecking my lips.

"Oh god, what time is it?" I said.

Bella glanced at the clock on the night-stand.

"8:20am, why?"

"Oh my god! You are going to be late for school! Let's get ready! Noooow" I said, or should I say shouted.

Bella chuckled at this "There goes my nerdy boyfriend".

"Are you screwing Bella?"

"Are you a paedophile?"

"How big are Bella's boobs?"

"How did Chief Swan kick your ass?"

Those were the questions I've been hearing since I arrived to Forks High School this morning. I had to endure this crap.

They just wouldn't shut up. If that wasn't enough, I also had Mike Newton's glares all day, wonderful, just wonderful. I would just have to wait until I get to class and forget about this, unless of course students in my class had the same attitude, god, this was going to be a long, long day.

Finally, after four periods of lecturing about World War II I was able to see Bella. I had packed some lunch for both of us this morning so we could eat inside the quietness of my classroom.

I heard my door open and looked up from my table were I was grading some kids work. My angel walked in followed by Jasper and Alice closely behind. She dumped her bag to the floor and sat down tiredly on the chair next to mine.

"Ugh" she groaned.

"Long day?"

"That would be the understatement of the century."

"For me too" I said as I reached over and kissed her temple.

"Hey guys" I greeted Alice and Jasper, who were about to sit on the chairs in front of my desk. "You are eating with us?"

Alice nodded, "If I hear one more word coming from Lauren's mouth I'm gonna make her eat peanut butter until she can't have no more and chokes and dies" she said through gritted teeth.

I laughed and Jasper sent me a look that said if- you- don't - stop- laughing- she -will -eat you- alive. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Just wait till next period" My Bella said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I had Bella's class next period and unfortunately Lauren was in it too.

I took out her 'nutella' sandwich and a can of coke I brought her and gave it to her, "Here, love"

She smiled and took it from my hands, "Mhm…What did I do to deserve you?" she said as she took a bite from her sandwich. It was her all time favourite.

I chuckled and took my jam and cheese sandwich, "Vice versa" I muttered. Sometimes I felt like I was a total fool next to her. She was way too good for me. I thanked god every night that she chose to be with me.

We talked and laughed until the bell rang. Alice and Jazz stood up quietly,

"See you in class Mr. Cullen" Jasper said amused as he walked out of the door with Alice hanging from his arm.

Bella stood up and, taking me by surprise, hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her automatically.

"I missed you" she murmured into my chest.

"Mhm...Me too" I said as I bend down to kiss her.

"You taste like 'nutella'" I said when we both pulled away.

She laughed, "Love you too" then without letting me answer she skipped towards the door and walked out. I shook my head, _god, I loved this woman. _

Class started and I just couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. I mean all of these students know about me and Bella. And Bella is sitting right there! It kind of freaks me out.

"Okay guys, I need your essays for tomorrow so I can grade them and then there would be a test on Monday about the essay" I swallowed hard expecting some rude comment.

It was silent for a moment until childish Mike Newton said it.

"Would you have time to even grade them while satisfying Bella's needs?"

I saw red; I had had enough with this crap all day.

"You are right; I better set it due for today after class then. Oh, and the test will be tomorrow, so you better start studying, seeing as you are so preoccupied about my time"

"NO SIR! I'm so sorry, I was just kidding, it's just me, same old Mike, you know".

"Yeah, I know, and you will have detention because of it. And if you guys don't leave the subject alone, then you will all join Mike in detention". I said firmly.

I glanced at Bella, wondering if I was going overboard with this. She smiled a proud smile at me and mouthed, I love you. I smiled back.

"So I'll be expecting you essays after class thanks to Mike, so get it done" There was a chorus of groans but I ignored them as I walked over to Bella. I could feel a few eyes on me but I didn't care.

"You're done with your essay right?" I asked her. She blushed, fully aware of the attention we were having and nodded handing me her work.

I smiled, and asked her if she wanted help with studying she said yes so I moved Mike to another desk – since he was sitting next to her – and sat down on his seat. I looked up and the whole class was looking at us except Alice and Jasper.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you all have an essay to finish. God, get a life you guys" Bella laughed lightly and opened her government's book.

And that's how I spend my senior history class. Next to Bella, explaining things that she didn't understand and holding her hand underneath the table.

I loved my senior class lesson.

"C'mon Edward we were going to do it tonight"

"I know, but I…can't"

"What do you mean with _you can't!? _Of course you can"

"No Bella, I'm…scared"

"You're scared?"

"Yes."

Bella came over me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh baby, don't be scared. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?" She reassured me.

"But…gun…you…" I said trying hard not to cry.

"Its okay, we don't have to do it today" she said.

I nodded.

Today we were supposed to confront Charlie. I mean it was my idea and all but what if he doesn't let us finish and shoots me or worse takes Bella away from me forever! I couldn't have that…hell no.

But I had to. We had to do this. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and looked at Bella. We were in her room, Charlie and Sue had called a few minutes ago saying they were on their way home from Port Angeles airport.

"I'm being stupid here, you're right. We have to do it today, we will do it today" I said trying to convince myself more than her.

"You sure?" She asked me.

"Positive!" I shouted suddenly excited by the idea.

An hour and 23 minutes later we heard a car pull on the drive way. What? I wasn't checking the time. Pfft.

Seth came running in the room then.

"They're here!" Seth said as he ran down the stairs shouting "mommy!"

Bella rolled her eyes at that and I laughed slightly.

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "We can do this. No matter what we still be in this together, right?

She smiled, "No matter what"

We walked down stairs and there he was my own personal hell. His expression changed from happy to angry once he saw me. _Oh, boy._

"Hey dad" Bella walked over him and gave him a hug. "How was your trip?" she asked nicely.

He was still glaring at me, but then his eyes softened as he looked at Bella; "Quite interesting" he smiled showing his dimples. Then he looked at me and his smile immediately disappeared.

"We, err, wanted to talk to you"

He nodded and looked between the two of us, "Sue warned me about this, but did you have to do this the second I walked home?"

I smiled politely while Bella smiled apologetically, "its important" she said as she pulled him aside to greet Sue.

Chief Swan walked towards the living room and motioned me with his head to go in too.

I took a big breath and closed my eyes, _you can do this Cullen. He's just a man with a gun and the power to take the woman I love forever, no biggie. _

"So, you decided to just make your appearance while I'm away" He said as he walked toward the collection of guns he had hanging off the wall.

I gulped, "No Sir, that wasn't my intention. As I said before I'm in love with you daughter and…"

He didn't let me finish, "I don't give a crap that you love Bella. She's my little baby and I swear to my dead mother Edward I'm going to kill you if you don't leave her alone"

I sighed annoyed, "Have you even asked her what she wants? If she tells me to leave I'll leave and never come back. But as long as she wants me here, I'm staying"

He was about to give me what I deserved to reply like that when Bella walked in with Sue.

"Okay Charles, don't go all hulk on him. What did I told you" Sue said as she patted his chest -which was breathing quite heavily I might add.

He blew out a long breathe and sat down on the recliner.

"Okay Bella what did you wanted to talk about?"

Bella took my hand – surprising Charlie and me as a matter of fact – and we both sat down on the coach in front of Charlie.

"Okay Dad before I start, I just want to ask you to have an open mind okay?"

He nodded, "Go on Bells"

"Well, remember when you told me to stay away from Edward. Well dad, it was too late for that, I love him and even though you might think it's irrational since he's my teacher, I didn't met him as my teacher. We meet at the beach at New Years and well we sort of start to like each other back then. I know it's complicated but we love each other dad, and we'll be going to Stanford together next fall." She took a deep breath and looked at him.

Charlie had an incredulous look. The vein in his head was clearly visible and I might have considered that he was in shock.

"You've been dating since new years!" he shrieked.

"No, Sir, we've been dating for about 3 months to be exact its 3 months in 4 days" I said trying to ease him up.

"I don't care about that! What do you mean you're going to Stanford _together_!?" Too much on easing him up huh? Damn.

"Well yeah…" Bella muttered.

"Don't you have a job already and a career" he stated pointing a finger in my direction.

I gulped again, "I…err realised I don't like teaching like I thought I would. Since I was little I've lived with a doctor, I mean my dad is a doctor and I guess he infuriated it on me. I want to try up for medicine….to see if I'm any good at it" I said nervously. If he would cut off the glare it would be way easier.

"Hmm… Well that would be better since you're not going to be her teacher and Carlisle is a very good doctor indeed" he said sounding pleased for once, "But…you're way too old for her"

"Old? Dad I'm 18 and he's 21…how is three years older than me old?"

Charlie sighed turned and looked at Sue for a minute and sighed again.

"Dad, just quit being the overprotective father and try to be nice with Edward okay?" My Bella suggested.

"I'm still not happy with this…and I still don't like you" he said pointing his finger at me again. I nodded, "But if my little girl is happy…and loves you I guess I have to bear with you" he sighed again looking tired. "Well I'm sorry for what I put you through Edward, you seem like a nice man and it looks like….. You care for Bella so I'm going to say, just once so don't get used to it, you're welcome in this house and although I still don't like you…you have my authority to date my daughter"

A huge grin spread across my face. He accepts me! I mean he doesn't like me which says a lot but he is giving me AUTHORITY (hmm… I like that word) to date her daughter!! I feel like doing a very happy, happy dance! And then sing some Hi-5 songs because it's happy music!

God…now I get why people say I'm immature and girly…

I stood up from the couch and grinned at Charlie, "Thank you so much chief Swan, you're not going to regret this" I said, "And I promise I wouldn't dare to hurt your daughter in any way"

He nodded, "Okay. Now I'm going to bed its been a long day. I want you out at 10pm Edward I have a sensitive ear, I can hear the door opening" He said seriously. I nodded.

He kissed Bella's forehead and nodded curtly at me before going to his bedroom, Sue said goodnight flashed us the thumbs up and followed behind.

"Wow" Bella breathed, "That went better than I thought" she grinned at me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested her chin on my chest wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yep, it went freakishly fantastic!" I said.

She laughed and kissed my chin since she was very short to reach anywhere but that spot.

"It did huh?" she said and when I closed my eyes and was about to kiss her lips she pulled away from my grip and ran to the stairs up her bedroom.

I stood there shock for a second before realising what happened. I devilish grin appeared on my face as I walked out the door to the tree where I could climb up Bella's bedroom.

I climb it professionally – since I had done it many times already – and before giving her my full view I checked if she was there.

There she was, looking at the door with an amused but confused look probably wondering why I wasn't there already. I chuckled and climb her balcony remembering our first kiss, well second kiss, on this exact spot.

I opened her glass door quietly praying that she wouldn't notice – she didn't!

I walked towards her.

"Boo" I whispered/yelled at her. She turned around screaming and with the most adorable scared look I've ever seen.

"Good god Edward you nearly gave me a heart attack _and_ a panic attack" she whispered/yelled at me. Ironic how not but a second ago she was screaming her lungs out and now she was whispering.

"Sorry babe, I owned you one from yesterday too. It was two on a row…you deserve it"

"Yesterday? I thought I already repaid it" she said sweetly

I smirked, "Nah, don't forget you through me an egg and other disgusting things on my precious hair"

She smiled, "Oh heavens forbid to ruin the hair" she laughed at her own joke and I rolled my eyes, chuckling slightly.

"You think Chief Swan will realise if I stay a little longer" I said voicing my current worries. It was a little over 10 already.

"Well you did open the front door to climb the tree, I bet he heard that. I think, he thinks your gone" she said while pulling out her pyjamas.

"If you say so" I said as I made myself comfortable on her bed.

"I'll be back" she giggled as she closed the door to change in her bathroom.

Well, we survived through Charlie and school; I think the worst is over right?

I smiled at the thought as I waited for my Bella to get in my arms and never let go.

**Yeah Eddikens enjoy your Bella in your arms as long as it last…MUAHAHA.**

**Kidding marshmallows…but soon very sweet drama will begin… **

**A fact ****(MUST READ)**

**It's late JUNE in the story – right now**

**Bella will graduate in JULY**

**Edward started working at the school in MARCH**

**Bella and Eddie started dating in late APRIL. **

**Hope nobody is confused – we lost track of time on chapter 05…and forgot about it until now. We hope everything's clear now. :F **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
